Only Me
by Renma Aichiko
Summary: Hanya seorang Jinguji Ren yang menginginkan Nanami Haruka. / "Aku yang benar-benar membutuhkannya, hanya aku."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gomen ne_ , Jinguji- _san_ …"

Mata laki-laki itu membesar seiring degup jantungnya yang semakin berdebar.

Buket bunga itu terjatuh. "Aku tidak bisa," Nanami Haruka, pemilik rambut bewarna _orange_ itu melepas genggaman tangan pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Ditolak. Jinguji Ren baru saja ditolak.

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari murid-murid Saotome Gakuen yang menyaksikan peristiwa besar itu.

Di bawah, Haruka berbelok. Dari sudut matanya Ren dapat menangkap sosok biru yang selama ini menjadi rival abadinya tengah menatapnya datar dengan jemari yang bertaut dengan milik Domba Kecil-nya yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Hijirikawa!" desis Ren.

.

.

.

"Heeeee bukankah kau sudah bersama Hijirikawa- _san_? Pasti hubungan keduanya semakin memanas," ujar gadis bersurai merah, Shibuya Tomochika.

"Ja-jangan keras-keras Tomo- _chan_ ," Haruka malu, pasalnya mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Lalu Jinguji- _san_ bagaimana?" Tomochika memelankan suaranya.

Haruka menggeleng. "Aku langsung lari."

"Pasti sulit berada di antara kedua pemuda itu. Kasihan Jinguji- _san_ , seandainya kau maupun Hijirikawa- _san_ tidak menyembunyikan hubungan kalian, pasti dia tidak akan terus mendekatimu dan pada akhirnya sakit hati. "

"Jadi, bagaimana Masa mengatakannya, Haruka? Aku ingat Cecil pernah mengatakan meski terlihat tenang, keren, dan dapat menguasai diri tapi Masa menyembunyikan perasaan yang meledak-ledak di hatinya," tanya pemuda yang juga memiliki warna surai sama dengan Tomochika.

"Etto … ano … ba-bagaimana ya …"

"Ayolah ceritakan … beri tahu aku … sedikit saja … ayolah, Haruka … jadi, jadi, bagaimana?"

"Ittoki- _kun_ … aku jadi malu,"

"Sudah 3 bulan tapi belum ada yang mau mengatakan bagaimana hubungan kalian bisa terjadi," eluh Tomochika.

Di pintu masuk kantin, Haruka melihat sosok biru yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum kecil.

"Etto … aku harus latihan piano sekarang. Jaaa …"

"Hee … dengan Masa? Haruka, kau belum mengatakan apapun!" Ittoki Otoya, pemuda bersurai merah memasang ekspresi kecewa. "Huaaaaaaaa …"

.

.

.

Usai berlatih Masato dan Haruka berbincang di tepi danau sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang.

"Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini Hijirikawa- _san_. Aku senang kau mau mengajarkanku lagu _Knocking on the Mind_. Aku suka lagu itu," ujar Haruka bersemangat.

Masato tersenyum kecil. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih." Haruka memandang ke arahnya. "Karena telah bersedia menjadi bagian dari hidupku," pemuda itu mengelus kepala Haruka, membuat gadis berponi itu _blushing_.

Tiba-tiba Haruka merasakan getaran dari saku roknya. Satu panggilan dari " _Otouto_ " di layar ponselnya. Begitu Haruka mengangkatnya, terdengar suara cempreng dari seberang sambungan.

 _"_ Nee-chan _... di mana kau?! Aku sudah menunggu di parkiran! Ayo pulang!"_

" _Go-gomen_ , Syo. Aku habis berlatih …"

 _"Heee… dengan Hijirikawa-_ senpai _?_ Hayaku _!"_

" _Ha-hai_ …" lalu sambungan putus. Haruka menghela nafas. "Ano … Hijirikawa- _san_ ,"

"Masato,"

"Eh?"

" _Mattaku_ ,kau ini masih canggung saja padahal kita sudah 3 bulan pacaran. Panggil aku Masato," Masato geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kikuk kekasihnya.

" _Ne_ … Masato- _kun_ , sepertinya aku harus pulang. Syo sudah menunggu."

"Hn, hari sudah hampir gelap. Salam untuknya," Masato mengangguk. Baru saja Haruka akan pergi ketika ia kembali menyebut nama gadis itu. "Haruka ..."

" _Doushite_ , Masato- _kun_?"

"Di audisi kelulusan nanti, aku ingin mengejar impian bersamamu."

Haruka tertegun, lalu mengangguk. " _Hai_! Ayo menjadi _partner_!"

" _Mata ashita_ , Haruka."

Begitu gadis itu sudah tak tampak lagi sejauh matanya memandang, pemilik rambut jingga yang sedari tadi berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu menghampiri Masato. Mengejutkan pemuda tersebut dengan suara langkah kakinya yang bergesekan dengan rerumputan.

Masato berbalik dengan terkejut, namun masih bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya. Pemain _saxophone_ yang terkenal seantero Saotome Gakuen tepat di hadapannya memandang dengan dingin. Keduanya pun saling beradu tatapan menusuk.

"Sejak kapan, Hijirikawa?"

Masato memalingkan diri, lebih memilih menatap danau dibanding lawan bicaranya. Kemudian ia mendengar decak kesal dari lawan bicara karena diabaikannya. Masato meliriknya sesaat. "3 bulan."

Tangan Ren terkepal di kedua sisinya. Ia merasa kecolongan. Dalam kurun waktu itu bisa-bisanya hal tersebut luput dari pengetahuannya. Masato berbalik melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat itu.

Kepalan tangan Ren semakin menguat. Seakan membendung emosi pemiliknya. " _Kuso_!"

* * *

~ **Only Me~**

* * *

Cecil dan Ranmaru sangat tahu betul bagaimana keadaan _mood_ salah satu sahabat mereka ini sekarang. Buruk. Sangat buruk. Bahkan jika ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya mungkin itulah keadaan _mood_ Ren sekarang. Tapi meski pun begitu, bukan Natsuki namanya jika tidak selalu beraura positif.

Cecil duduk di kusen jendela sambil memandang langit. Ranmaru menonton TV dengan tangan yang menumpu pipinya di lengan sofa, terkekeh melihat keadaan Ren yang sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aku sudah buatkan kue dan teh untuk kalian," sambil tersenyum riang Natsuki memasuki ruangan. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi empat cangkir, sebuah teko, dan sebuah piring berisi kue berbentuk anak ayam.

Di siang hari akhir minggu ini keempatnya tengah berada di paviliun selatan rumah keluarga Jinguji. Tempat pribadi sang anak kedua. _Leader_ dari _genk_ tersebut.

"Jangan muram begitu, Ren. Ayo dicicipi … Cecil dan Ranmaru juga," dengan riangnya Natsuki memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Natsuki," Ranmaru terkekeh.

"Dia baru saja ditolak Haruka, ditikung teman sejak kecil yang menjadi saingan, dan parahnya sebagai seorang _playboy_ sekolah ia baru saja dipermalukan," sambung Cecil.

" _Urusai_ ," desis Ren.

"He? Sudah … sudah … mungkin hubungan antara dua pewaris akan semakin memanas. Tapi kau kan masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan dengan Haru- _chan_ , sebagai sahabat?" cetus Natsuki. "Kami juga pasti akan membantu!"

Semuanya menoleh kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja memasukkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Ne_ … kau tak perlu segitunya, Ren. Kami sebagai sahabatmu siap membantu jika kau butuh sesuatu," ujar Cecil.

"Katakan saja jika ada yang kau ingin kami lakukan," tambah Ranmaru.

Sebuah ide terbesit dalam otak Ren. Saat itu juga senyum miring tampak di wajahnya. "Hn, mungkin untuk sekarang benar kata Shinomiya, sebaiknya aku minta maaf pada Nanami."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Suara bel rumah mengejutkan Haruka yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dapur. "Heeee? Itu pasti Masato- _kun_!" sebelumnya Masato sudah mengatakan akan berkunjung malam ini ke rumah Haruka. Sekarang malam minggu, sudah biasa bagi Masato untuk bertandang ke rumah itu atau jalan dengan Haruka. "Syo- _kun_ tolong bukakan pintunya!" seru Haruka dari dapur ke ruang tengah di mana Syo sedang bermain PS.

" _Hai!_ " putra keluarga Nanami itu langsung menanggalkan konsol _game_ -nya dan bergegas membukakan pintu. " _Dare k_ -? Hijirikawa- _senpai_! Ku kira siapa. Masuklah!"

Syo menutup pintu setelah Masato masuk. Anak itu langsung kembali pada konsol _game_ yang sudah ditinggalkannya beberapa waktu lalu. " _Nee-chan_ ada di dapur."

Bertepatan setelah Syo menyampaikan, Haruka keluar dari dapur sambil melepas celemek bergambar Piyo-chan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 dari si maniak anak ayam Shinomiya Natsuki. "Masato- _kun_ , _etto_... mau mengobrol di halaman belakang? Aku sudah siapkan teh dan kudapan," Haruka tersenyum.

Masato mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Sementara Haruka kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil hidangan. Ketika pewaris utama Hijirikawa Group itu sampai di halaman belakang, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Haruka menyusul. Mereka duduk di pinggiran teras menikmati suasana malam.

"Kau hanya berdua dengan Syo?"

" _Obaachan_ sedang istirahat di kamarnya."

Hening. Jangkrik-jangkrik mulai mengambil alih. Sudah 3 bulan dan keduanya memang terkadang masih seperti ini. Masato menggambil cangkir teh yang disediakan untuknya.

" _Ano ..._ Hijiri- Masato- _kun_ ," Haruka hampir kembali memanggil Masato dengan panggilan lama. "Soal Jinguji- _san_ , maaf sud-"

"Bukan salahmu, Haruka," potong Masato. Laki-laki itu mengehela nafas. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui perasaan manusia sesungguhnya kecuali _Kamisama_. Dicintai dan mencintai adalah hak semua makhluk hidup. Kita tidak dapat menyalahkan perasaan tersebut datang dan tertuju kepada siapa. Tapi terkadang waktu dan keadaan yang membuatnya jadi salah," ekspresi Masato serius.

Haruka mencerna baik-baik perkataan Masato.

"Kau tidak usah khawatirkan soal hubunganku dan Jinguji yang mungkin dapat menjadi semakin memburuk karena hubungan kita. Lagipula aku tidak masalah jika kau tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengannya."

"Masato- _kun ..._ "

Masato tersenyum kecil dan menatap Haruka dengan tatapan sayu. Yang Haruka sadari sekarang adalah ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat bersarang di keningnya. Sulung Hijirikawa itu mengecupnya di kening. " _Kimi ga suki_ ," bisik pemuda itu. "Besok akhir pekan, mau jalan?"

Haruka mengangguk dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"HIJIRIKAWA- _SENPAI_! _OMAE_!"

Masato dan Haruka terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Keduanya menengok ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati Syo sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sedang menjambak rambutnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Syo berjalan ke arah Haruka. "Mencium _Nee-chan_ di depan mataku?!" ia merangkul kakaknya. Nanami Syo memang tidak suka jika ada yang berbuat macam-macam dengan kakaknya apalagi jika sampai menyakiti. Nanami Syo, 15 tahun, kelas 1 di Saotome Gakuen, memang sangat _over protective_ kepada Nanami Haruka sang kakak. Bahkan Masato sampai dibuatnya mati kutu ketika adik dari kekasihnya itu mengetahui hubungan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Ia ditanyai macam-macam habis-habisan layaknya bertemu calon ayah mertua. Mungkin karena Nanami bersaudara tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orang tua mereka, sebagai anak laki-laki Syo merasa bertanggung jawab menjaga Haruka.

"Eeeehh ... Syo- _kun_ _da-daijoubu_. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," Haruka mulai keringat dingin jika harus menangani perangai _sister complex_ adiknya. Apalagi ini sudah menyangkut laki-laki lain di sekitar Haruka.

"Jangan membelanya _nee-chan_! Dia baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang kepadaku!" Syo menggulung lengan bajunya.

Masato menelan ludah.

"Jika kau ingin maaf dariku ..."

Masato _dag-dig-dug_ menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Syo.

"Ajak aku bersama kalian besok!"

" _Nani_?"

"Syo- _kun_ ..."

"Kalian belum mentraktirku bulan ini," Syo melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Masato menghela nafas lega. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kencan pertamanya dengan Haruka yang melibatkan pihak ketiga. Tapi tak apalah dari pada harus menjauh dari haruka seperti bulan lalu di mana Syo selalu muncul ketika Masato ingin menemui Haruka. Alasannya ia jadi kurang mendapat perhatian dari Haruka setelah kakaknya itu memutuskan berpacaran dengan seorang pewaris Hijirikawa Group. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut," ucap Masato akhirnya.

"Hehe ... _arigatou senpai_!" Syo meloncat bersemangat lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Masato- _kun. Daijoubu_?"

"Tidak apa Haruka. Jarang-jarang, kan, kita kencan sambil mengasuh anak?"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" tiba-tiba anak itu muncul lagi dari balik pintu dengan _death_ _glare_ -nya.

" _Nandemonai_ Syo- _kun_ ," Haruka refleks berbalik sambil geleng-geleng dan _sweat drop_.

Dan begitulah Hijirikawa Masato menghabiskan beberapa jam malamnya di rumah keluarga Nanami.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Waktu luang di sekolah Haruka gunakan untuk bermain dengan Kuppuru, seekor kucing hitam yang ditemukannya di lingkungan sekolah. Ia sering berbicara tentang curhatan-curhatannya kepada kucing itu di halaman sekolah yang begitu luasnya. Pendengaran Haruka menangkap sepasang langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Begitu menoleh dan mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung.

" _Kohitsuji-chan ..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continue=**

* * *

 **A/N :** _ **Nani nani?**_ **Apa ini?! Cerita abal apa ini?! ._.** _ **Sumimasen**_ **jika tidak memuaskan T.T Di RL, Renma dikenal orang terdekat sebagai penulis dengan genre Sci-fi, Psychology, Crime, Fantasy yang jelas tidak pada Romance. Tapi terkadang imajinasi Renma dapat juga bergerak liar jika sudah dipancing oleh anime-anime tertentu. Jadilah Renma mencoba peruntungan di sini dengan** _ **fanfic**_ **pertama ini .-.**

 **Maafkan jika di** _ **chapter**_ **ini sangat membosankan :'3 Renma cuma menulis apa yang mengalir dipikiran.** _ **Chapter**_ **selanjutnya mungkin akan mulai memperlihatkan apa-apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Jinguji Ren untuk meraih apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi, kalau memang ada yang membaca, RnR? ._.**

 ** _Arigatou gozaimasu~_** ***** _ **ojigi**_ **90°***


	2. Chapter 2

" _Kohitsuji-chan …_ "

Kuppuru meloncat turun dari pangkuan Haruka, seolah ingin memberikan ruang bagi dua manusia tersebut. Kucing hitam itu beralih menuju semak-semak.

"Jinguji- _san_?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Haruka mengangguk canggung lalu bergeser sedikit, memberikan tempat bagi Ren di kursi taman.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Ren menoleh pada gadis itu dengan memberikan senyum khasnya.

"Ada apa Jinguji- _san_?"

"Kau tidak sedang bersama Hijirikawa, kan?" Ren melihat-lihat sekitar mencari sosok biru itu.

Haruka menggeleng. "Kami memang jarang berdua jika di sekolah. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf …" Ren memberi jeda. "Untuk yang kemarin. Salahku tidak mencari tahu tentangmu lebih banyak."

Canggung. Suasana semakin canggung.

"Masato- _kun_ bilang dicintai dan mencintai adalah hak semua makhluk hidup. Kita tidak dapat menyalahkan perasaan tersebut datang dan tertuju kepada siapa. Tapi terkadang waktu dan keadaan yang membuatnya jadi salah," Haruka mengutip perkataan Masato.

"Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Te-tentu saja,"

"Apa tidak masalah jika kita tetap berteman?" Ren menatap Haruka dalam.

Melihat kesungguhan yang didapat Haruka dari mata pemuda itu, ia yakin Ren tidak berniat buruk apalagi sampai niat mengusik hubungannya dengan Masato. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kita memang teman, kan?"

"Terima kasih, _kohitsuji-chan_ …" senyum miring yang tak disadari Haruka tampak jelas di wajah Ren.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC  
**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulai memasuki bulan ke-4 hubungan Haruka-Masato, keduanya yang selalu jarang terlihat berdua di sekolah karena memang dasarnya pihak lelaki memiliki sifat cuek, membuat Ren mengambil kesempatan untuk selalu mendekati Haruka dengan dalih sebagai teman. Seperti saat ini di kantin, Ren dan teman-temannya bergabung dengan Haruka dan teman-temannya meski di sana ada Masato.

" _Tsundere_ memang seperti itu. Di depan teman-teman seolah tak peduli. Jika sudah berdua, baru beraksi," ujar Otoya begitu melihat Haruka dan Masato yang duduk berseberangan dan berjauhan meski berada di meja yang sama.

Masato terhenyak dari kegiatan minumnya, ia melirik sebal pada salah satu sahabat kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia bangkit lalu menghilang di balik pintu kantin.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Padahal Haruka masih di sini," cibir Tomochika.

"Masato- _kun_ memang senang menyendiri," kata Haruka.

"Tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya, hm ..." Ren menopang pipinya di atas meja. Posisi duduknya sangat dekat dengan Haruka.

"Haru- _chan_ ..." terdengar suara Natsuki. Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Shinomiya itu sedang berbinar-binar akan sesuatu. "Kau memiliki seorang adik yang sangat lucu dan imut, heeee Syo- _chan kawaii_..." ternyata matanya berbinar-binar terhadap Syo yang duduk di hadapannya sambil memakan _sandwich_ traktiran Masato dengan lahapnya.

"Hh," Syo mengelap sudut bibirnya. "BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SYO- _CHAN_ , MANIAK!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk Natsuki yang tetap berbinar-binar. Dan saat itu juga ia tersedak karena belum menelan makanan yang masih dikunyahnya.

"Syo! Telan dulu makanannya!" tegur Otoya.

"Syo- _kun_ , tidak sopan kepada _senpai_ seperti itu," Haruka menasehati sambil memberikan segelas air.

Ren yang melihat semua itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menampilkan senyum khasnya, ia membayangkan bagaimana jika sebenarnya ia yang berpacaran dengan Haruka, bagaimana Syo memandangnya, bagaimana teman-temannya berpendapat, dan bagaimana-bagaimana yang lain jika memang ia menjalin kasih dengan gadis itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya Ren hanya bisa berharap.

.

.

.

Ren melihat Haruka tak bersama Syo di jalan pulang. Ia menginstruksikan supir pribadinya untuk mendekat. Haruka sedikit terkejut mendapati sebuah sedan hitam mendekat ke arahnya.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu membuka kaca jendela pintu penumpang belakang. "Kau sendirian, _Kohitsuji-chan_?"

"Jinguji- _san_ ... _etto ..._ ketika akan pulang Syo mengirim pesan padaku ia sakit perut, jadi ia sudah pulang duluan."

"Hijirikawa?"

"Dia juga sudah pulang."

" _Cih_ , anak itu!"

" _De-demo_ lagi pula arah rumah kami juga berbeda."

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Cuaca sedang dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

" _D-daijoubu_ , Jinguji- _san_ , aku tidak apa sendiri. Rumahku tidak begitu jauh," Haruka menolak halus tawaran Ren.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan di tengah salju seperti ini, apalagi itu kau, _lady ..."_

" _Demo_ ..."

"Masuklah," Ren membukakan pintu untuk Haruka.

Awalnya gadis itu ragu, tapi begitu merasakan cuaca terlihat akan semakin memburuk, ia pun memutuskan menerima tawaran Ren. Dan begitulah Jinguji Ren dapat mengantar pulang Domba Kecil-nya.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 _Tsundere_ Hijirikawa yang tidak mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya dan malu-malu Nanami yang terlalu segan untuk memulai duluan, sifat keduanya yang seperti itu semakin memberi celah _badboy_ Jinguji untuk mengusik hubungan mereka. Tapi meski begitu hati Haruka tetap pada Masato. Ren hanya seorang teman di matanya, sama seperti Tomochika, Otoya, Natsuki, Cecil, dan Ranmaru. Tapi bukan Ren namanya jika menyerah menaklukan seorang gadis.

Bukan, Haruka bukan hanya pelampiasan sesaatnya. Tidak sama seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang mudah ditaklukkannya, kali ini Ren lah yang berhasil ditaklukkannya. Ren benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis tersebut. Jangan pikir Ren tak pernah berusaha melupakan perasaannya pada Haruka. Sudah dicobanya, tapi hal itu malah membuat perasaannya semakin dalam dan kuat. Pemuda itu selalu berusaha mengambil kesempatan untuk menempel dengan Haruka. Lebih-lebih dari kedekatan gadis itu dengan sahabat laki-laki terdekatnya, Ittoki Otoya.

"Mau main musik bersama, _lady_? Aku di _saxophone_ kau di piano, bagaimana?"

Lalu Masato muncul.

"Maaf, Jinguji- _san,_ aku sudah mulai berlatih serius untuk audisi kelulusan bersama Masato- _kun_. Lain kali saja, ya ..."

Haruka pergi bersama Masato.

.

.

"Hijirikawa- _senpai_! Kau akan mentraktirku lagi, kan?!"

"Kali ini tidak."

"Hh, kakak ipar macam apa kau ini!" cibir Syo.

"Ambil apa pun yang kau mau, _Ochibi-chan_. Aku yang akan bayar."

" _OCHIBI?_!" muncul tiga segitiga di kepala Syo. "Ren- _senpai,_ _ore no namae wa ochibi janai!_ NANAMI SYO!" pekiknya. "Tapi terserahlah jika itu maumu," Syo menagih kartu pembayaran milik Ren. Saotome Gakuen memang menerapkan sistem kartu untuk memudahkan muridnya melakukan transaksi di sekolah. Dengan enteng Ren memberikannya.

"Syo- _kun_ , jangan merepotkan Jinguji- _san_! Lagi pula kau, kan, sudah punya sendiri, jangan meminta orang lain membayarkan!" Haruka menarik paksa kartu milik Ren dari tangan Syo.

"Tidak apa, _kohitsuji-chan_ ,"

" _Iie_ , aku tidak mau adikku merepotkan orang lain," Haruka mengembalikan kartu Ren kepada pemiliknya. "Gunakan milikmu sendiri, Syo _-kun_."

"Heee ... jika _onee-chan_ yang sudah berkata, aku bisa apa?" Syo garuk-garuk kepala pasrah.

 _Begitu kah? Jadi aku ini hanya orang lain di matamu, kohitsuji-chan ...?_ gumam Ren dalam hatinya. Lalu ia berdecih dengan tangan mengepal dan pandangan menatap lurus-lurus kepada keakraban Haruka-Masato-Syo.

.

.

Ren menemukan Haruka di halaman sekolah sedang bermain dengan Kuppuru. "Hh, bermain dengan kucing saja ia. Tidak sadarkah ini waktunya makan siang," melihat Haruka yang seorang diri Ren melangkah untuk mendekat dengan dua bungkus roti di tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ekspresi _gentle_ -nya berubah drastis, terlihat kesal. Dia keduluan Masato, lagi-lagi. Pemuda itu sempat mendengar percakapan keduanya.

" _Okaa-san_ membuatkan ini untukmu," Masato memberikan Haruka sebuah kotak berbungkus kain. Itu adalah _bento_.

"Masato- _kun_ ... _arigatou ..._ " kata Haruka begitu melihat isi kotak makan tersebut tampak begitu lezat.

"Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku kepadanya, _ne_?"

Masato tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

" _Ittadakimasu ~_ "

Di antara pepohonan, Ren meremas roti yang dibawanya.

.

.

" _Ochibi-chan_ , mau kutraktir?"

Tiga siku-siku sempat mampir di kepala bungsu Nanami itu, tapi ia langsung mengabaikan begitu mendengar tawaran yang diberikan. " _Maji_?" Syo sangat ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Tidak perlu, Jinguji- _san._ Syo sudah ditraktir Masato- _kun_ minggu ini."

"Hari ini belum, kan?" Ren menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ia terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Bukankah Hijirikawa sudah biasa memperlakukannya begitu?"

Masato melirik sebal kepada Ren.

"Itu memang kemauan Masato _-kun_ yang tidak bisa kucegah."

"Ini juga kemauanku, _kohitsuji-chan_ , dan kau juga tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"Ti-tidak perlu!"

"Heeeee _nee-chan ..._ "

.

.

Jam makan siang Ren mengunjungi kelas Haruka. "Mau makan siang bersama?" ujarnya mengejutkan Haruka karena tiba-tiba muncul di depan mejanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Haruka merasakan tatapan menusuk dari barisan paling belakang. Sambil membawa kotak berbungkus kain, Masato memilih melewati keduanya dan menunggu di luar.

" _Go-gomen_ , Jinguji- _san_. Aku sudah janji untuk makan siang berdua dengan Masato- _kun. Sumimasen ..._ " Gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Ren.

.

.

.

"Kalau kuperhatikan, Ren terlihat semakin gencar mendekati Haruka. Bukankah begitu, Tomochika? Padahal aku yang benar-benar sahabat laki-laki Haruka saja sekarang sedikit menjaga jarak."

" _Ne_... persaingan malah semakin terasa. Tapi ku rasa Haruka hanya melihat pada Hijirikawa- _san_."

.

.

.

Ren merasa sikap Haruka semakin berubah terhadapnya. Haruka yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tetap teman, tampak semakin menghindari pemuda itu. Ketika sudah melihat Ren dari jauh di koridor sekolah, Haruka menghindar, gadis itu memilih jalan memutar. Jika bertemu di kantin, Haruka memilih kembali dan saat datang lagi dengan Masato. Atau di jalan pulang, begitu Haruka menyadari mobil pribadi Ren ada di dekatnya, ia akan bebelok ke sebuah gang, memasuki toko, atau memberhentikan kendaraan umum.

" _Lady ..._ " sapa Ren saat bertemu Haruka di koridor loker.

Gadis itu menutup lokernya lalu hanya menunduk dan berjalan cepat-cepat, mencoba menghindar.

Tapi Ren menahannya. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat lengan Haruka.

"Tolong lepaskan, Jinguji- _san_."

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, _kohitsuji-chan_?"

Haruka menyentuh tangan Ren yang menggenggamnya terlalu kuat. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar itu dengan menghempasnya. "Tolong jangan dekati aku lagi!" tapi usahanya tak berhasil, tenaga Ren yang seorang lelaki jauh lebih unggul

" _Naze_? Bukankah kau bilang kita ini teman? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat denganmu?" pandangan Ren berubah tajam dan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya terdengar dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Masato- _kun_."

"Ittoki juga dekat denganmu, dia tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"Jangan bandingkan dia denganmu!" bentak Haruka yang diiringi hempasan lagi dan kali ini tangannya berhasil terlepas dari milik Ren. Iris pemuda itu membesar, terkejut untuk pertama kali Haruka marah padanya. "Ittoki- _kun_ memang dekat denganku, sangat dekat bahkan. Tapi dia menghargai hubunganku dengan Masato- _kun_. Dia benar-benar bersikap layaknya seorang teman."

"Aku juga..."

" _Iie!_ Kau- pokoknya jangan dekati aku lagi!" Haruka memandang Ren sesaat, kemudian tertunduk. " _Gomen ne_ , Jinguji- _san_ ," lalu gadis itu pergi. Tidak ada siapa pun yang melihat kejadian itu karena sekolah memang sudah sepi.

" _Cih!_ Lagi-lagi Hijirikawa," desis Ren.

 _Maaf, lagi-lagi kau tersakiti._

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Suara pecahan cermin itu terdengar seiring dengan kepalan tangan Ren yang mengeluarkan darah. " _Kuso!_ " keadaannya sekarang kacau.

 _"Tolong jangan dekati aku lagi,"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Masato-_ kun _"_

Perkataan Haruka terngiang di kepala Ren.

 _"Sejak kapan, Hijirikawa?"_

 _"Tiga bulan. Dia tidak seperti gadis lain. Jangan kau dekati dia."_

 _"Jika tidak mau bagaimana?"_

 _"Takkan kumaafkan!"_

 _"Hh, apa kau masih tetap bersaing denganku?"_

 _"Kau salah! Aku membutuhkannya. Hanya dia yang aku pikirkan!"_

Percakapannya dengan Masato beberapa minggu lalu kembali teringat. Hal itu semakin menambah perih di hatinya. Tangan kanannya yang berlumur darah semakin mengepal kencang "Aku yang benar-benar membutuhkannya, hanya aku," desis Ren sambil tertunduk.

.

.

.

"Heeeee Ren tidak masuk lagi, ya?" gumam Natsuki begitu mendapati meja Ren kembali kosong untuk ketiga kalinya. Jinguji Ren sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari.

"Kemarin aku dan Ranmaru ke rumahnya, dia benar-benar kacau," kata Cecil.

"Hee... sampai segitunya dia patah hati?" tanya si kacamata.

"Bahkan kakaknya sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaannya," tambah pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tersebut.

"Orang tuanya bagaimana?"

"Mereka tinggal di luar negeri, kan, mengurusi perusahaan di sana."

"Pulang sekolah mau ke rumahnya lagi?" tawar Ranmaru.

"Dia pasti butuh dukungan! Sudah menjadi tugas kita sebagai teman untuk melakukannya, _ne_?" ujar Natsuki dengan aura positif.

Ranmaru mengangguk setuju. "Apalagi orang tua mereka yang sibuk tidak begitu memperhatikan anak-anaknya, kan?"

.

.

.

"Sepi sekali," ujar Natsuki mengomentari keadaan rumah keluarga Jinguji. Saat ini ia, Cecil, dan Ranmaru sedang berada pada koridor menuju kamar Ren. Rumah itu hanya ditinggali oleh Jinguji bersaudara dan para pelayan. Si sulung pun jarang terlihat di rumah karena mengurusi bisnis keluarga mereka.

Ranmaru mengetuk sebuah pintu putih. Tidak ada respon. Tiga pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. "Jinguji, ini kami. Kami masuk, ya ..." pemilik marga Kurosaki itu men _e_ kan _handle_ dan mendorong pintu perlahan.

Gelap.

"Bau apa ini?!" seru Natsuki.

Ranmaru mencari saklar. Begitu lampu menyala semua terlihat jelas. "Alkohol," beberapa botol minuman keras tersebut tampak di lantai maupun di meja.

"Astaga, Ren, kau mabuk?!" seru Cecil.

" _Nani?_ " terdengar suara Ren dari tubuh yang berbaring di sofa dengan keadaan sangat amat kacau. Di salah satu tangannya bertengger gelas berisi cairan bewarna keemasan yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ren, kau kacau sekali," gumam Natsuki.

Ren terkekeh. "Ya, kau benar, Aijima. Aku memang mabuk. Mabuk cinta," racaunya sembari kembali terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Haruka, ya ..." gumam Cecil.

"Lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya," ia menegak minumannya, menghabiskan dalam sekali minum.

"Hh, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kembali lah sekolah. Kau pikir dengan seperti ini Nanami akan berpaling padamu?!" Ranmaru geleng-geleng.

"Sama saja, kan? Jika aku sekolah pun Nanami tidak akan berpaling padaku juga, kan?"

" _Cih_ , kau konyol!"

"Badanmu panas, Ren. Kau demam ..." ujar Natsuki setelah menyentuh kening pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut.

Ren mengangguk. "Karena Haruka," ia kembali meracau. Matanya tampak sayu seperti kelelahan.

"Sudah kami bilang jika ada sesuatu kau bisa datang pada kami. Jangan seperti ini," ujar Cecil.

" _Ne_ , minggu depan libur seminggu. Apa kau tidak mau bersenang-senang, Ren?" kali ini Natsuki yang bersuara.

"Jika kalian datang hanya untuk menceramahiku, lebih baik tak usah," Ren beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. "Pulanglah."

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang," Ranmaru mengambil sikap. "Tapi dengar, _baka_ , kau harus beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh pelayanmu untuk membersihkan ruangan ini," perkataan pemilik iris dua warna itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, telepon aku."

"Kami pulang, Ren," pamit Cecil.

" _Ne ..._ kalian tahu? Aku hanya ingin _Kohitsuji-chan_ tau perasaanku. Tapi dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan," setelah racauannya lagi Ren terlelap.

Natsuki menyelimuti Ren. "Ren ..." ia tampak tak tega meninggalkan Ren dalam keadaan sekacau itu.

.

.

.

Sudah malam hari ketika Ren terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan pening di kepala akibat alkohol yang diminumnya. Demamnya sudah turun. Kamarnya sudah lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Botol-botol alkohol itu entah hilang kemana. Pemuda itu teringat percakapan dengan teman-temannya sore tadi. Meski dalam keadaan mabuk, Ren masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kemudian ia melirik ponselnya yang tersimpan di nakas di samping tempat tidur.

.

.

.

 **=To Be Continue=**

* * *

 **A/N : _NANI KORE?!_ O.O Ampuni ******Renma** yang sudah membuat Ren menjadi s _e_ kacau ini. ******Omong-omong, di sini Syo jadi terkesan matre ya :v** Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih _mature_ lagi, jadi berhati-hatilah dari sekarang :'v Terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers, ******Renma** pikir ga ada yang baca cerita ini tapi ternyata ada juga :'3**

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne :** untuk kejelasan status Reiji, akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita hehehe :3v

 **RnR? _Arigatou~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ren melirik ponselnya yang berada di nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya lalu meraih benda eletronik tersebut. Sambil menghubungi suatu nomor, pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan halaman rumah.

Begitu terdengar jawaban dari seberang sambungan, laki-laki itu langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Aku ingin kau ..."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC  
**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih pagi ketiga tiga sekawan Haruka-Tomochika-Otoya sampai di kelas. Pelajaran akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Sekarang hari Jum'at, hari Senin yang akan datang Saotome Gakuen memulai libur selama seminggu. Agensi Shining Saotome rupanya mengadakan konser bagi para guru-guru Saotome Gakuen yang merupakan artis-artis ternama agensi tersebut. Jadi kegiatan belajar mengajar diistirahatkan.

"Hei Haruka, libur seminggu nanti kau dan Syo ada acara apa?" Tomochika memulai percakapan.

"Oh? Syo dan _Obaachan_ akan mengunjungi tempat orang tua kami. Tapi aku akan tetap di sini."

"He? _Naze?_ " Otoya menopang dagu di atas meja dengan punggung tangannya.

"Suasana di daerah tempatku sekarang tinggal lebih nyaman dan tenang. Aku jadi mudah mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis lagu," jawab Haruka dengan senyum.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana, Otoya?"

" _Ore?_ Ah, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku membantu ibu panti seperti biasa," Otoya menjawab pertanyaan Tomochika. Kemudian ia melihat bahwa salah satu meja yang berada di barisan paling belakang sudah terisi oleh penghuninya. " _Oi,_ Masa! Kau akan ke mana libur nanti?"

"Membantu _Otou-sama_."

"He? Hanya itu? Masa irit bicara, ya? Padahal, kan, tidak akan memotong biaya pulsa. Hehehe ..." Otoya garuk-garuk kepala.

Kemudian Ringo _-sensei_ masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Hh, bisa-bisanya mereka tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaan Ren," Ranmaru melihat sebal ke arah meja yang berisi Haruka, Masato, Tomochika, Otoya, dan Syo. Kelima orang itu bersenda gurau dengan akrabnya.

" _Ne..._ aku tidak percaya Haru- _chan_ sekejam itu," tambah Natsuki.

Cecil baru datang dengan nampan berisi makanan yang dibelinya. "Ren pun masih tidak berniat kembali sekolah."

"Hh, biarlah mereka bersenang-senang sekarang. Tapi nanti Ren yang akan bersenang-senang," Ranmaru tersenyum miring.

Natsuki dan Cecil juga tersenyum penuh arti. Hanya mereka bertiga dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu arti di balik semua itu. Mereka pun terkekeh bersama membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Haruka yang mendengar kekehan itu hanya melirik dengan bingung.

"Hei, kudengar Ren sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah. Kabarnya sakit," bisik Otoya pada Haruka.

Tomochika yang juga melihat ke arah meja berisi tiga pemuda dari empat _most wanted_ itu turut berkomentar. "Tumben sekali tidak ada Jinguji _-san_ bersama mereka."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Haruka membantu neneknya membereskan pakaian yang akan dibawa sang nenek ke rumah orang tua Haruka.

" _Ne_ , Haru- _chan_ , selama _Baachan_ dan Syo- _kun_ pergi, baik-baik di rumah, _ne?_ " pesan sang nenek.

" _Hai!_ "

Setelah semua keperluan sang nenek selesai, Haruka menuju kamar Syo untuk memeriksa barang-barang yang Syo bereskan.

"Ya ampun, Syo- _kun_!" Bagaimana Haruka tidak terkejut? Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya tersebut, ruangan itu sudah seperti kapal pecah. Topi-topi favorit yang sering dipakai Syo tidak tersimpan pada tempatnya. Pakaian-pakaian berserakan di kasur danl lantai. Pernak-pernik segala macam aksesoris nyentrik pun terhambur dari kotaknya.

"Heee _Nee-chan ..._ bantu aku!" Syo garuk-garuk kepala, kebingungan sendiri dengan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak perlu bawa banyak-banyak, Syo- _kun_ ," Haruka menanggapi tas Syo yang tampak penuh dan tidak teratur. Bahkan ada barang yang menyembul keluar. "Dan jangan asal memasukkan. Dilipat rapi seperti ini," Kakak dari Nanami Syo itu membongkar tas adiknya lalu membantu membereskan pakaian yang berjejalan tak rapi.

"Aku ingin bawa ini ... ini juga ... dan yang ini ..." Syo menambah jumlah muatannya.

Haruka geleng-geleng. "Kau hanya seminggu di sana, tidak butuh itu semua."

" _Demo ..._ "

"Sudah, sekarang ambil dua topi yang benar-benar kau suka. Tidak perlu membawa semuanya."

"Heeee ... _Nee-chan_ ... ayolah ... Bagaimana jika tiga?"

"Dua, Syo."

"Tiga!"

Haruka membuang napas mengalah. "Baiklah tiga. Cepat pilih, biar ku bereskan."

Syo pun mengambil tiga topi dari koleksi miliknya.

"Besok pagi ketika berangkat kau ingin pakai yang mana?"

"Mm ... yang ini saja," Syo menunjuk topi bewarna putih gading berpita hitam. Haruka memasukkan dua lainnya ke dalam tas Syo. Sementara yang akan dipakai besok dibiarkan di luar.

Selesai sudah Haruka membantu Syo merapikan barangnya.

"Haaahh ..." Syo menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. "Jika aku menikah nanti, aku akan mencari calon istri yang seperti _Nee-chan_!" anak itu mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan Haruka yang duduk di tepi kasur.

Yang diacungi jempol hanya terkekeh lalu berjalan menuju pintu. " _Ne ..._ sekarang kau bereskan kamarmu sendiri, ya! _Oyasumi!_ " dan pintu kembali tertutup.

"Heee?!" saat itu juga Syo menyadari kamarnya masih berantakan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Syo dan _Obaachan_ berangkat. Dengan tas yang menempel di punggungnya, Syo memakai sepatu. Haruka dan _Obaachan_ sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Haru- _chan_ , jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi kami, ya?"

" _Hai!_ "

"Yossshh! Selesai!" seru Syo. Lalu ia mengambil alih tas pakaian _Obaachan_ dari tangan Haruka.

" _Ittekimasu~_ "

" _Itterasshai~_ "

* * *

 **~Only Me~  
**

* * *

Lantunan nada dari lagu _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_ terdengar dari kediaman yang sekarang ditempati Haruka. Tentu saja gadis itu yang memainkan lagu tersebut dengan piano. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ke hari di mana ketika seorang Hijirikawa Masato membuatnya bisa kembali bermain piano. Ketika itu keduanya masih menjadi siswa tahun pertama. Entah mengapa, kemampuan jari Haruka menari di atas tuts-tuts alat musik klasik tersebut hilang begitu Ringo- _sensei_ menyuruhnya memainkan sebuah lagu. Tapi kemudian, saat sedang berlatih seorang diri ia bertemu dengan Masato. Lalu mereka bermain bersama, dan saat itulah Haruka dapat kembali bermain piano. Kenangan yang manis memang.

Sekarang hari Senin. Saotome Gakuen libur, tentu saja. Tapi Haruka tetap ingin mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Padang rumput yang masih menjadi bagian dari Saotome Gakuen selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk mencari inspirasi. Dengan atasan kemeja lengan pendek dan bawahan rok di atas lutut gadis itu menguncir sedikit bagian rambutnya dan membiarkan bagian lainnya terurai. Tas selempang yang berisi alat tulis dan kertas partitur tersampir di bahunya. Ia sudah meninggalkan rumah 10 menit yang lalu.

"Dia sudah dalam pengawasan kami," seorang pemuda berambut perak menampilkan seringai jahilnya. " _Ne..._ kau benar-benar yakin ingin melakukan ini?" ia bertanya pada seseorang di seberang sambungan. Tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel menumpu pada kaca pintu mobil sementara matanya mengawasi target.

"..."

" _Wakatteru yo_ ," pemuda itu memutuskan sambungan.

.

.

.

Jalan di sekitar Saotome Gakuen sangat sepi. Bangunan tersebut memang jauh dari jalan utama dan perumahan. Tanpa Haruka sadari sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di belakangnya. Dan yang Haruka tahu sekarang udara terasa sesak penuh aroma kloroform, penglihatannya gelap terhalang sebuah kain, tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Ya, seseorang, atau mungkin beberapa orang tengah menyergapnya.

Gadis itu berontak. "Mmpphh... mmpphhh..."

"Masukkan ke mobil, _hayaku!_ " ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Haruka seperti mengenal suara tersebut. Tapi rasa kantuk menyerangnya, ia pun melemas.

* * *

 **~Only Me~  
**

* * *

Dua hal yang membangunkan Haruka dari tidurnya adalah aroma laut yang menyusup ke penciumannya dan debur ombak yang mampir ke pendengarannya. Begitu matanya terbuka, sebuah ruangan asing menyapanya. Tapi dari tempatnya sekarang, gadis itu dapat melihat pemandangan pantai yang indah dari jendela kamar. Saat dirinya mencoba bergerak, baru disadari ia berada di sebuah ranjang dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat serta mulut terhalang lakban hitam.

"Hmmphhhh," Haruka menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Ketika itu pintu kamar terbuka perlahan. Haruka terdiam, waswas akan siapa yang datang. Begitu sosok itu masuk. Haruka tercekat, matanya membulat.

"Kau sudah bangun, _lady ...?_ " Ren tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

Ren mendekat. Haruka tak berkutik di tempatnya. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu melepas lakban yang menempel di bibir Haruka lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ji-Jinguji- _san_?!"

"Cantik, ya?" Ren menatap pemandangan pantai di balik jendela.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Di mana aku?"

"Kau sedang berada di rumah peristirahatan Jinguji. Mudahnya, di vila pantai keluarga kami."

"Heeee?! Kau menculikku?!" benar dugaannya, orang-orang yang membekapnya waktu itu pasti Ranmaru, Cecil, dan Natsuki. Tidak mungkin salah jika ternyata laki-laki ini dalangnya.

Ren terkekeh. "Kalau aku mengajakmu baik-baik pasti kau tidak akan mau, kan, _Kohitsuji-chan_ _?_ " pemuda itu menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah Haruka. Tapi gadis itu memalingkan wajah, menolak sentuhan tersebut. "Kita liburan di sini."

" _Hanase_ , _"_ bisik Haruka dengan tertunduk. "Lepaskan aku!"

Ren tercekat Haruka berteriak kepadanya. " _Naze?_ Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini terhadapku?" aura Ren berubah dingin. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik denganmu, _lady ..._ " suaranya terdengar lebih lunak.

" _IIE!_ " pekik Haruka. Sudut matanya mulai berair.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan baik-baik soal perasaanku padamu. Tolong dengarkan aku," Ren memohon.

"Lepaskan,"

"Tidak, sampai kau mendengarkanku, _Kohitsuji-chan_."

Haruka menggeleng lemah.

 _Obaachan tolong aku ..._

.

.

.

Hari kedua Haruka disekap. Ren kembali ke kamar itu, kali ini dengan sepiring makanan dan segelas air. Semalam ia tidur di samping Haruka. Benar-benar menjaga gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi hal itu membuat Haruka risih. Ia menyimpan gelas di nakas samping ranjang kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

" _Ne,_ kau belum makan sejak kemarin, _lady..._ Makanlah," Ren menyodorkan sesuap sendok berisi makanan ke depan mulut Haruka. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu menunjukkan penolakan. Sikap dingin Haruka membuat Ren gemas sendiri. Ia tidak merasa marah atau kesal. Ini malah menjadi tantangan untuknya. "Kau tidak mau makan, _lady?_ Apa kau tidak suka makanan ini?" Ren menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Haruka tetap tidak peduli.

Ren tersnyum nakal. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau," ia memasukkan suapan itu ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya sebentar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haruka.

Haruka berjengit memundurkan kepalanya. "Ap-apa yanghh-"

Belum sempat Haruka menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir Ren sudah menempel di bibirnya. Lidah Ren mendorong makanan dari mulutnya ke mulut Haruka.

"Mmmpphh ... Aku bisa ... mpphh... makan .. sendirihh ... Jingu- mmphh ..." Haruka _shock._ Bahkan Masato belum pernah menciumnya di bibir.

Makanan sudah sepenuhnya berpindah tempat. Tapi Ren masih belum mau melepas pagutannya sampai makanan itu benar-benar di telan Haruka.

 _Glek!_ Haruka menelan makanannya susah payah.

Ren menarik diri lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan jempol.

"JINGUJI- _SAN_!" jerit Haruka. Dengan perlakuan Ren barusan ia merasa harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak.

Ren terkekeh. "Kau masih tidak mau makan? Hm?"

"Kau gila!"

"Karenamu,"

"Mau kusuapi dengan cara tadi lagi?"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa makan sendiri. Lepaskan tanganku!"

Ren geleng-geleng. "Tidak, aku suapi," ia kembali menyodorkan suapan pada Haruka.

Gadis itu masih belum mau membuka mulutnya.

"Pilihannya aku suapi atau langsung dari mulutku?" dengan suara lebih berat Ren menatap tajam Haruka.

Takut-takut Haruka membuka mulutnya.

" _Good lady ..._ "

.

.

Haruka meneguk minum yang disodorkan Ren. Setelah merasa cukup ia berhenti.

"Aku akan ke dapur dulu. Nanti kutemani lagi," Ren menampilkan senyum menggodanya dan sebuah kedipan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersama piring dan gelas.

 _Obaachan_... _aku harus bagaimana? Kami-sama, tasukete kudasai ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kantuk sudah menyerang, tapi Haruka masih bertahan. Di sampingnya, Ren memainkan sebuah melodi dengan _saxophone-_ nya. Melodi tesebut hampir berhasil menina bobokan Haruka jika saja gadis itu tak segera kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tak lama kemudian Ren selesai.

"Kau belum mengantuk _Kohitsuji-chan_?"

Lagi dan lagi Haruka hanya menjawab dengan memalingkan wajah.

Ren terkekeh. "Dengar, aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa jika menyangkut perasaanmu," Haruka memotong kalimat Ren. "Aku tidak peduli," sejujurnya ia lebih segan sekarang jika ingin membentak atau meneriaki Ren.

Ren berdecih lalu kembali terkekeh.

"Ji-Jinguji- _san_ , bisa kau lepas ikatanku? Aku harus ke kamar kecil."

"Kau akan kabur," balas Ren datar.

Tak lama kemudian Ren merasakan Haruka bergetar. Ternyata gadis itu menahan panggilan alamnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ke kamar kecil?"

Haruka mengagguk. Ren turun dari tempat tidur, menyimpan _saxophone_ -nya di sofa, kemudian beralih ke sisi Haruka.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, janji?"

Haruka mengangguk. Ren pun melepas ikatan di kaki terlebih dahulu kemudian ikatan di tangan. Kamar itu dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi. Di sebelah nakas, di situlah pintunya. Jadi Haruka tak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh. Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalamnya sementara Ren bersiaga di depan pintu.

Setelah menuntaskan keperluannya, Haruka mengamati kamar mandi itu. Ada _bathtube, shower,_ dan wastafel.

 _Obaachan.._. _bagaimana ini...? Di sini tidak ada celah untuk kabur._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Kamar mandi itu hanya memiliki ventilasi untuk sirkulasi udara. Tidak ada kaca atau jendela. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Haruka bertekad akan melawan Ren. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada lalu membuka pintu perlahan.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Haruka mengangguk. Ia melihat tali yang tadi mengikat tangan dan kakinya berada di genggaman Ren. Laki-laki itu menarik tangannya.

 _BUGH!_

Tiba-tiba Ren tersungkur dan membentur tepi ranjang. Pemuda itu tercekat. " _Lady...!_ " geramnya. Ia langsung bangkit dan mengejar Haruka yang hampir sampai pada pintu.

Sebelum Haruka berhasil menyentuh _handle_ , Ren berhasil menariknya paksa dan menghempaskannya ke atas tempat tidur. Tidak tanggung-tanggung pemuda itu menindihnya sambil menahan kedua tangan Haruka di kedua sisi kepala gadis tersebut.

"Berani-beraninya!" Ren menggeram.

"Lepaskan aku!" Haruka memberontak, kakinya menendang-nendang, badannya bergerak-gerak.

Dalam sekali gerakan, wajah Ren melesat ke hadapan wajah Haruka beberapa senti. "Dengar! Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu baik-baik. Tapi kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku! Jangan salahkan aku jika melakukan ini padamu!" pemuda bersurai jingga itu melumat kasar bibir Haruka.

Haruka meronta, menolak perlakuan Ren padanya. Ia takut. Di matanya sekarang Ren tak lebih dari sosok monster bertubuh manusia. Semakin ia menolak, semakin jadi perlakuan Ren terhadapnya. Tak lama pemuda yang tengah berada di atas Haruka itu melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Ren menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku!" Haruka mengiba, sudut matanya sudah basah. "Kau monster!"

Nafas Ren terasa berat dan memburu. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, _lady_. Kau selalu mengabaikanku, kau tak pernah peduli perasaanku, kau bahkan menghindariku! Yang kau lihat hanyalah Hijirikawa!" Ren berhenti sejenak. "Kau milikku, hanya milikku!"

"Kau gila!"

Pemuda di atas Haruka terkekeh. "Ya, aku memang gila. Aku tergila-gila padamu, _lady_..." Ren mengusap lembut kepala Haruka. Lalu ia kembali melumat bibir Haruka dan turun ke leher.

"Ngghhh..."

Mendengar itu bibir Ren membentuk _smirk._ "Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana aku sangat mencintaimu selama ini."

"Lepaskan! Kumohon, hentikan, nggghh... jangan seperti ini ngghh. Jingu-"

"Tapi kau lebih memilih Hijirikawa!"

Anak kedua Jinguji itu menarik diri dari leher Haruka lalu langsung kembali ke bibir Haruka. Gadis yang tengah dalam kuasanya ini tak mau diam, ia pun mengehentikan ciumannya. Ia menatap Haruka lekat-lekat, bibir keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Wajah gadis di bawahnya memerah. Tapi ekspresinya sulit dibaca. Mata nanarnya memancarkan kebencian.

"Lepaskan!" desis Haruka.

"Sampai kau jadi milikku," Ren baru akan melumat bibir Haruka lagi ketika gadis itu berhasil menendang perutnya dengan lutut.

Haruka mendorong Ren yang lengah lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi belum berhasil menjauh laki-laki itu sudah bangkit dan mencengkram lengan Haruka. Putri keluarga Nanami itu terus memberontak. Habis sudah kesabaran Ren, ia mendorong Haruka hingga terantuk tembok. Ren menariknya lalu membenturkannya lagi. Cukup sakit dan membuat kepala Haruka pusing. Air matanya tumpah. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan posisi menyender ke tembok. Ren setengah jongkok di hadapannya dengan satu tangan memegang kepala gadis yang mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Kalau kau dapat bersikap baik, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sebaliknya, jika kau melawan, aku tidak akan segan bermain kasar," ancam Ren setelah itu kembali melumat kasar bibir Haruka.

Haruka mendorong dada bidang Ren, berusaha menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya. Merasa terganggu, Ren berdecak.

 _PLAK!_ "DIAM!" bentak Ren.

Haruka tak bisa bergerak, ia terkejut seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan ke- _gentle-_ annya kini berani bermain kasar. Pipinya terasa sakit. Ren kembali menghempaskan Haruka ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Sambil melumat bibir gadis itu, tangannya bergerilya di bagian lain tubuh Haruka.

"Lepashh-"

Ren tak peduli.

" _Onegai_ -"

Ren seakan tuli meski air mata semakin deras keluar dari mata Haruka. Ia menghentikan serangannya dan menatap Haruka dengan napas memburu. Kedua tangannya kembali menahan tangan gadis yang sedang tersenggal itu.

"Kau gadis yang nakal karena sudah membuatku tergila-gila padamu," tangan kiri Ren membelai wajah Haruka, ia menyeka keringat di kening si gadis, lalu turun ke pipi, leher, pundak, lengan, pinggang, dan paha. Haruka menekuk lututnya sambil memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajah ke samping, menolak sentuhan itu.

 _PLAK!_

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Haruka menampar Ren. Iris mata Ren membesar.

"Brengsek! Bajingan!"

Mendengar umpatan itu membuat emosi Ren memuncak. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Boleh juga," ia kembali melancarkan serangannya. Kali ini Ren berusaha membuka paksa kemeja Haruka. Meski mendapat perlawanan, apalah arti tenaga seorang Nanami Haruka dibanding Jinguji Ren.

"Katakan sekali lagi,"

"Kau laki-laki brengsek Jinguji- _san_!"

 _KRIEEETTT_

Kemeja Haruka sobek. Ren semakin mudah melepasnya.

"Ngghhh," desahan Haruka lagi-lagi lolos ketika Ren menjilat telinganya.

"Sayang sekali, kau memaksaku melakukan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku lakukan padamu, _Lady_ ..."

" _Hiks... hiks..._ kumohon Jinguji- _san_ , jangan lakukan itu," pinta Haruka.

Ren menangkup wajah Haruka dengan satu tangannya sehingga gadis itu mau tak mau menatapnya. Selagi itu tangan Ren yang lain melepas ikat rambut Haruka. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu selama kau tidak menolak apa yang aku inginkan," dan kemudian Ren berhasil melepas rok Haruka.

" _YAMETTEEEEEE!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continue=**

* * *

 **A/N: Bagimana? Bagaimana? Ketebak sekali yaaaa 0.0 Ampuuuuunnn sekarang** ** **Renma** membuat Ren menjadi laki-laki brengsek. Ah sudahlah ... *kabur*** ** **Tapi**** ** ** **Renma** ga kuasa kalau harus menampilkan adegan yang lebih dari ini, jadi skip aja :v** Sebenarnya fic ini cuma selingan karena ******Renma** terkena _writer's block_ saat menulis naskah novel yang sedang jadi garapan saat ini. Tapi, biarlah dengan itu. ******Renma** jadi ketagihan sama fic ini ngehehe :3  
**

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo** **ne:** Yoooossshhh terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini, jangan bosan-bosan yaaa ^^/

 **RnR? _Arigatou~_**


	4. Chapter 4

Di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya itu Haruka meringkuk. Isaknya yang masih belum berhenti membawa tubuhnya bergetar bersama perasaannya. Sakit dan ngilu ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di bagian kewanitaannya. Sedikit saja ia melakukan pergerakan kecil, pedih itu kembali menjalar. Sebuah tangan kekar merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Ia menegang begitu punggungnya menyentuh dada bidang polos di belakangnya. Sakit semakin menguasai perasaannya.

Ren semakin membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat, ia bisa merasakannya. Ia juga tahu gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Meski begitu ia tetap mempererat dekapannya. Tak peduli bahwa hati Haruka menolak dengan keras. Dekapannya yang begitu erat seolah mempertegas bahwa Haruka adalah miliknya, ia tidak akan melepaskannya dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Ren mengecup kepala Haruka lalu ia bangun untuk melihat wajah samping gadis itu. Dipandanginya sesaat wajah yang masih dialiri air mata itu kemudian diusapnya cairan itu. "Berhenti menangis," suara datar nan dingin itu memerintah. "Aku sudah bilang, kan, tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau mau menurut padaku. Kau yang memilih bermain kasar denganku, _Lady ..._ "

Ketakutan, Haruka menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakannya. Takut, ia takut jika semakin menangis akan membuat Ren marah dan membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kendali lagi seperti tadi malam. Berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan yang merenggut kesuciannya dengan paksa. Hatinya terus menggumamkan nama Masato, berharap Masato datang sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi pada kenyataannya, berapa kalipun Haruka menggumamkan nama sosok biru tersebut, Masato tidak kunjung datang.

 _"Ssshh … hiks … hiks … Masato …" lirih Haruka di sela tangisnya. Hanya nama itu yang berada dipikirannya meski ada laki-laki lain yang sedang berkuasa atas tubuhnya._

 _Mata Ren membesar, bisa-bisanya Haruka menyebut nama itu meski dirinya sedang melakukan hal itu. "Cih, JANGAN SEBUT NAMA LAKI-LAKI LAIN KETIKA SEDANG BERCINTA DENGANKU!" amarah Ren meluap._

 _"Akkkhhh …" pekik Haruka. Ia semakin merasakan sakit di area kewanitaannya._

Pikiran Haruka kembali ke satu kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya semalam. Maka dari itu sekarang ia hanya berani menggumamkan nama kekasihnya dalam hati. Di mana ponselnya? Ia ingin tahu apakah Masato menghubunginya. Apakah ada pesan dari Masato yang belum dibalasnya? Di mana Masato? Apakah laki-laki itu mengkhawatirkannya?

Ren mengelus kening Haruka yang lengket karena keringat sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah itu. "Bahkan, kau masih tidak mau memandangku ketika aku melakukan itu padamu," gumam Ren.

 _Ren merengkuh wajah Haruka yang dipalingkan ke samping oleh pemiliknya. "Tatap aku!" datar dan dingin. Mata Haruka berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan dan hal yang dilakukannya adalah memejamkan mata. Sungguh ia tak mau melihat sosok di atasnya itu. Berdecih kesal, dengan nafsu yang sudah mengalahkan akal sehatnya Ren akhirnya melanjutkan aktivitasnya menjadi-jadi._

Ren kembali membuat Haruka terlentang lalu menindihnya hati-hati, gadis itu sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan apa yang Ren lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ia merengkuh wajah Haruka lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir gadis itu. Tapi sekali lagi, dengan sisa tenaga yang masih dimilikinya Haruka memalingkan wajah.

"Jangan tolak apa yang aku inginkan," dengan nada dingin yang menusuk Ren menunjukkan otoritasnya. Haruka terdiam. Pelan-pelan ia menghadapkan wajah Haruka agar berhadapan dengannya. Satu kecupan. Lalu satu lumatan selama kurang lebih 5 detik. Ren melepas pagutannya. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah," lalu ia bangkit dan beranjak dari tubuh Haruka, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dan segera memakai celananya.

" _Gomen ne_ _…_ Masato- _kun_ ," lirihan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir Haruka. Tangannya kemudian menutup mulutnya, lalu air mata kembali mengalir.

Ren mendengarnya, kesal tentu saja. "Cih!"

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wow! Lihat itu!" seru Cecil begitu Ren muncul di ruang tengah.

"Heee ... sepertinya ada yang sudah bersenang-senang semalam," goda Ranmaru.

"Kau berkeringat, Ren!" seru Natsuki mengomentari tubuh bagian atas Ren yang _topless_.

Ketiga manusia itu terus-terusan menggoda Ren.

Ren menarik sudut bibirnya lalu terkekeh. "Cepatlah cari pacar. Kalian juga bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan," ia berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Cecil bersiul.

"Dia, kan, juga bukan pacarmu," Ranmaru sinis.

Ren terhenti di depan kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. Ia menoleh dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Dengan aku melakukan itu sudah berarti dia menjadi milikku," dengan angkuhnya ia mengatakan itu lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

Ren menenggelamkan diri sesaat di dalam _bathtube_ yang berisi air hangat. Merelaksasikan tubuhnya setelah aktifitas yang cukup melelahkan semalam. Jika saja Haruka tidak melakukan perlawanan dan dengan patuh menjadi gadis baik yang menurutinya, mungkin ia tidak harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih. Dan gadis itu juga tidak akan merasakan sakit yang berlebih. Tapi apa boleh buat, lagipula ia juga menyukai ekspresi Haruka ketika ketakutan dan tak berdaya, memohon kemurahan hatinya untuk berhenti dari menyakiti gadis itu.

Kepala Ren muncul dari dalam air, ia terkekeh. "Kau milikku, _Kohitsuji-chan ..._ "

.

.

.

Ren memutar kunci kamar Haruka dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya memegang nampan berisi sepiring makanan utama dan segelas coklat hangat serta sebuah _desert_ berupa puding coklat dengan fla putih melumurinya. Tentu hanya Natsuki yang bisa diandalkan membuat itu semua. Mereka hanya berlima di villa ini. Begitu masuk, ia menyimpan nampan tersebut di meja kecil dekat sofa panjang. Ia menghampiri Haruka yang meringkuk dalam selimut. Ternyata gadis itu tertidur. Ren mengelus pipi Haruka lalu mengecupnya. Setelah merekatkan selimut sebatas dagu Haruka, Ren memunguti pakaian Haruka yang telah ia rusak dengan brutalnya semalam. Ia pun memutuskan akan menyuruh Natsuki membeli pakaian baru untuk Haruka nanti.

Saat ia ingin mengambil _saxophone_ yang berada di _single_ sofa di dekat jendela, ia tertarik dengan tas Haruka yang juga berada di sana. Ren mencari sesuatu di tas itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia memutuskan menemui teman-temannya.

"Hoi, kalian menyimpan ponsel Haruka?" Ren menemukan teman-temannya itu di halaman belakang sedang asyik menikmati panorama alam pantai.

Ranmaru merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya lalu mengacungkan benda itu tanpa repot-repot membalikan badan bahkan menoleh dari kursi santainya. Ren bergegas meraih benda itu kemudian memeriksa daftar pesan dan panggilan masuk.

"Hanya kabar-kabar dari Syo yang sedang berlibur di tempat orang tuanya bersama neneknya," Ranmaru menginfokan.

"Kau tenang saja, kami sudah membalas pesan-pesan itu seolah Haruka yang membalasnya. Dan sejauh ini tidak ada pesan dari Masato," tambah Cecil.

"Hh, bagus," Ren memasukkan ponsel Haruka ke dalam sakunya. "Hei, Shinomiya, pergilah ke toko pakaian terdekat. Beli satu atau dua untuk _Kohitsuji-chan_ ," titahnya kemudian.

"He? Memangnya pakaian Haru- _chan_ kenapa?"

"Ahahahaha!" tawa Ranmaru meledak. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti merusaknya," nadanya mengejek.

"Ck, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia melawan dan mencoba kabur," Ren garuk-garuk tengkuk. "Cepatlah, Shinomiya. Aku tidak mau dia masuk angin."

" _Ne ne_ ... Cecil, ayo antar aku! Kita beli pakaian yang lucu dan imut untuk Haru- _chan_!" Natsuki begitu bersemangat.

.

.

.

Haruka terbangun dari tidurnya, saat mencoba mendudukkan diri tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sakit kembali. Ia menyender sambil melekatkan selimut sebatas leher. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Matanya mecari-cari pakaiannya yang entah semalam di buang asal ke mana oleh Ren. Tidak ketemu. Ia mencoba turun dari ranjang sambil masih memegangi selimut di tubuhnya, ingin mencari lebih jauh. Tapi baru kakinya menyentuh lantai, pintu kamar terbuka membuat gadis, tepatnya wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Ren menemukan Haruka dalam keadaan sudah bangun. Ia tersenyum. Pemuda itu mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Haruka menolak menatapnya. Wanita itu semakin menggenggam erat selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Ketakutan.

Ren membelai rambut _orange_ itu. "Kau sudah bangun."

Gerakan tubuh Haruka menolak sentuhan itu. "Di-di mana pakaianku?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Ren mengelus punggung Haruka sambil mendekatkan penciumannya ke leher wanita itu, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Ren terkekeh. "Kau pikir, meski kau bilang begitu, aku akan berhenti? Berapa kalipun kau mengatakannya, aku tidak akan berhenti menyentuhmu, _Kohitsuji-chan_ ," tangan Ren masih nyaman bertengger di punggung Haruka, merasakan kelembutan kulit itu persentinya.

Haruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha agar perasaan takut yang menyeruak itu tak kembali membuatnya menangis. Ia takut, sangat takut untuk melawan. Terakhir kali ia mencoba melawan, yang terjadi adalah ia berakhir di atas ranjang dengan Ren yang menguasai tubuhnya.

"Hh, kalau kau mencarinya sudah kubuang. Lagipula aku sudah merusaknya, tidak layak pakai. Ini, tadi aku menyuruh Shinomiya untuk membelikan yang baru untukmu," Ren menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Semoga cocok."

Ragu-ragu Haruka menerimanya. Ren beralih ke sofa panjang, pada meja di depannya nampan yang tadi disimpannya di tempat itu masih tampak belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Hanya saja makanan utama dan cokelat panas sudah mendingin. "Mandilah, setelah itu makan."

Haruka tidak berani membantah perkataan Ren. " _Ha-hai_ ," takut-takut ia menjawab dan segera ke kamar mandi. Trauma. Itulah tepatnya yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan Haruka.

Nanami Haruka trauma terhadap Jinguji Ren.

.

Di bawah air _shower_ itu Haruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hanya meredam tangisannya yang sedang menjadi-jadi agar tak terdengar sampai keluar, apa lagi sampai terdengar oleh Ren. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu mendobrak masuk pintu kamar mandi ini dan bersikap protektif yang menurut Haruka sangat menjijikan. Ia menggosok-gosok tubuhnya kasar, mencoba menghilangkan _kissmark_ yang diberikan Ren. Tapi percuma. Ren melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Sehingga bekas itu masih tampak.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kubawakan yang masih hangat?"

Haruka menggeleng. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Ren, lengkap dengan pakaian yang dibeli Ren lewat Natsuki untuknya, sebuah rok di atas lutut dan kaos lengan panjang dengan motif lucu khas pilihan Natsuki. Sejujurnya, Haruka sangat ingin melawan Ren. Tapi menurut pengalamannya, kemungkinan hal itu tak akan berhasil. Jadilah ia hanya mampu mengurungkan niatnya dan menahan amarahnya. Dengan kepalan tangan di pangkuannya, Haruka masih belum ingin menyentuh makanan yang sudah dingin itu. Pandangan kebenciannya tak sanggup ia tunjukkan pada Ren, alhasil makanan di hadapannyalah yang menjadi pelampiasan.

"Kau mau kusuapi lagi?" goda Ren.

Haruka tersadar kemudian menggeleng cepat. Ia segera meraih piring berisi hidangan utama dan makan dalam diam. Entah kerasukan iblis apa yang Ren lakukan selama itu hanyalah memandangi Haruka tanpa jengah. Haruka? Jujur saja ia merasa jijik dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku selesai," Haruka menghabiskan semua hidangan itu dalam 30 menit.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan di pantai?"

"Di mana tasku?" Bukannya menjawab, Haruka malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Belum sempat Ren menjawab, ia sudah menemukannya. "Di mana ponselku?" tanyanya lagi begitu tidak menemukan barang pribadi tersebut.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau mau jalan-jalan di pantai denganku," Ren tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, digenggam tangannya seperti ini membuat Haruka risih. Ren menggenggamnya begitu kuat sampai-sampai jika Haruka mencoba kabur dengan berlari, bisa-bisa tangan kanannya itu tertinggal bersama Ren. Posesif.

Villa Jinguji berada di atas sebuah tebing yang jauh dari keramaian wisatawan pantai. Bisa dibilang tempat tersebut merupakan area pribadi. Saat ini Haruka sedang menemani Ren jalan-jalan di pantai yang sepi.

"Huaaaaa mereka manis sekali," Natsuki berbinar-binar melihat ke arah Haruka dan Ren di bawah sana. Dari halaman belakang villa siapapun dapat melihat jelas sesuatu yang berada di pantai itu.

"Aku penasaran akan seperti apa jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih," celetuk Ranmaru lalu menyedot es kelapa mudanya.

"Heee?" Natsuki menunjukkan wajah _innocent_ -nya.

"BUAAHAHAHAHAHA," tawa Cecil meledak. " _Masaka!_ "

"Menurutmu Shibuya bagaimana?"

"Kau menaksirnya, Ranmaru?"

"Maksudku untuk Natsuki, _baka!_ " empat siku-siku muncul di kepala bersurai perak itu.

"Heee ... dibanding untuk Natsuki, ia lebih layak bersamaku."

Merasakan aura bicara yang berbeda, Ranmaru dan Cecil menoleh. Tak kuasa mereka terbelalak. " _MEGANE WAAAAAAA ...!_ "

.

.

.

Ren bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka semalam. Dan hal ini membuat Haruka kesal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ren yang merasa apa yang digenggamnya berhenti bergerak pun menoleh. Ia melihat Haruka sedang tertunduk dengan badan yang bergetar. Saat ia mau bertanya, Haruka sudah mendahului bersuara.

"Kenapa ...?"

" _Lady ...?_ "

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Jinguji- _san_?! Kenapa ...?!" haruka mengangkat wajahnya. Ren dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata yang megalir.

Ren kaget. Kemudian ia mencengkram lengan Haruka lalu menatapnya lekat. "Setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu, apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" pemuda itu menatap ke dalam manik milik Haruka. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang belum juga ditemukannya. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku begitu mencintaimu karenanya aku melakukan itu!"

Haruka menggeleng lemah. "Kau menyakitiku."

Sedetik kemudian Ren membungkam bibir Haruka dengan miliknya. Haruka yang tidak siap pun kaget dan tidak bisa menghindar.

.

.

.

Cecil yang baru berhasil memakaian kembali kacamata Natsuki kepada orangnya bernafas lega.

"He? _Are?_ Waaaa _mite! mite_ _!_ mereka berciuman!"

Ranmaru melirik waspada Natsuki yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Nah, dapat! Tidak buruk juga jika dijadikan foto _pre wedding,_ " Cecil melihat hasil jepretannya pada kamera DSLR yang sedari tadi sedang diutak-atik olehnya.

Ranmaru terkekeh. "Si Jinguji itu boleh juga caranya."

"Ne, bagaimana jika kukirimkan ini pada Masato?"

"Ne, ne, hubungan Ren dan Haru- _chan_ akan jadi lebih mudah!"

"Jangan, _baka!_ Kita tidak perlu melakukan tindakan tanpa perintah. Kita hanya membantu jika diperlukan, tak usah buang tenaga untuk mengacau. Jika kau beralasan melakukannya untuk kebaikan mereka, Jinguji bisa-bisa membunuhmu."

"Hn, baiklah. Akan kutunjukkan ini pada Ren nanti."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat ketika mobil hitam itu berhenti di pekarangan rumah bergaya sederhana. Haruka cepat-cepat keluar dari kursi penumpang, ingin segera menjauh dari seseorang yang duduk di balik kemudi. Baru saat ia sampai di depan pintu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan menahan malu Haruka berbalik menuju pintu kemudi. Lelaki itu membuka kaca pintunya dan tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan melihat orang yang dicintainya akan meminta sesuatu padanya. Yah, meskipun sesuatu tersebut bukan hal besar. Tapi setidaknya kini Haruka dengan sendirinya berjalan kepadanya.

"Ponselku."

Ren terkekeh gemas lalu mengeluarkan benda itu dan memberikannya lewat jendela. Haruka menyambarnya kilat. Secepat langkahnya menuju pintu rumah. Ren menunggu pujaan hatinya itu masuk. Baru setelah itu ia memundurkan mobilnya.

Setelah dipastikannya mobil Ren sudah tak tampak lagi, Haruka segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Sampai di sana, ia meluapkan segala emosinya yang selalu tertahan selama bersama Ren. Tiba-tiba getaran dari ponselnya menginterupsi.

 _Haruka, m_ _ _aaf baru sempat menghubungimu._ Apakah liburanmu menyenangkan? Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan membantu _ Otou-sama _di perusahaan. Begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini._

 _Aku merindukanmu ..._

Satu pesan dari Masato sukses membuat mata Haruka memanas. Cairan bening itu semakin tumpah ruah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya meratapi nasib yang menimpanya dan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan datang. " _Gomen ne ... gomen ne,_ Masato _-kun. Gomen ne ..."_

.

.

.

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N: ||_./ Halloooo** ** **Renma** kembali dengan _chapter_ 4! Dari semua _update_ yang sudah ******Renma** lakukan mungkin ini yang terlama ... Hahaha akhirnya ... Tampaknya untuk ke depan ******Renma** belum tentu bisa _update_ kilat seperti sebelum-sebelumya. Soalnya ******Renma** mau mulai fokus sama novel yang lagi ******Renma** buat. Kalo benar-benar _stuck,_ baru ******Renma** beralih ke cerita ini hehe ... :'v  
**

 **Omong-omong apa itu? Kemunculan kilat Satsuki?! *facepalm* entah kenapa** ** **Renma** pikir Satsuki x Tomochika akan serasi bila dipasangkan xD Masato telaaaaatt Haruka keburu ******Renma** bikin habis(?) oleh Ren ahahahaha... Oh iya Natsuki itu di cerita ini dia memang pintar masak kalau ada yang bingung dan punya pertanyaan _apakah-masakan-Natsuki-enak?_ atau _kok-mereka-mau-makan-itu?_**

 **Sekarang** ** **Renma** mau nyapa _reviewers_ dulu :3v **

**Fujoshi janai desu yo ne:** Saat baca komenmu Renma cuma bisa "pffftt =w=" "ahahaha" "ngehehe" hohoho entah kenapa Renma jadi gemas sendiri karena menyembunyikan kejelasan status Ai xD /plak. Ren begitu karena skenario dan arahan dari Renma itu ngahaha x'D /sutradarastress

 **Haru Kirie:** Kalau dirimu ikut nanti laut bisa pasang karena ada makhluk yang bukan bagian dari UtaPri x3 /ampun. Yaahh itu sebenarnya eksistensi jiwa Satsuki yang secara tidak sadar ada di kepribadian Natsuki. Tapi karena itu kesadaran Natsuki, jadi tidak begitu disadari bahwa itu adalah sisi lain dia yang tersimpan dalam bentuk jiwa Satsuki. Mengerti tidak? Renma juga bingung jelasinnya. Pokoknya gitu deh xD /plak

 **Hime Hasukawa:** HUAHAHAHAHA karena Renma sendiri memang suka dengan tipikal cowok psikopat :'D Berarti Renma berhasil menggambarkan karakter tersebut yes! *peluk Satsuki* Yaahh sebenarnya karakter Ren di sini cuma pengembangan dari karakter aslinya di anime. Menurut Renma dibalik karakter Ren yang playboynya itu sebenarnya dia rapuh dan haus akan kasih sayang *sini Renma sayangi xD /digampar*. Terus juga kayaknya dia tipikal yang bakal sakit hati+benci banget kalo dapat penolakan. Makanya di sini dia takut disakiti, jadi menyakiti. Takut kehilangan, makanya dia yang menghilangkan(?) /salah xD Takut kehilangan makanya dia jadi posesif + protektif + _psycho_ gitu x3 Yaaahh pokoknya jadi mengeluarkan sisi _aku-bisa-melakukan-apapun-yang-kumau-untuk-mendapatkan-yang-kuinginkan-dan-jangan-pikir-aku-akan-berhenti-sebelum-mendapatkannya_ /halahapaini karena ketakutannya itu.

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_ _ **Arigatou~**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, Ren! Coba lihat ini!" Cecil menunjukkan kamera DSLR-nya kepada Ren yang sedang memandang halaman sekolah dari jendela kelas mereka.

Ren berbalik untuk menanggapi Cecil. Begitu ia melihat gambar yang tersimpan di sana, seringai khasnya muncul. "Bagus!"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk mengirimnya kepada Hijirikawa?" tanya Ranmaru.

"Tentu saja. Jika saatnya tiba."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC  
**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otoya memperhatikan Haruka sedari tadi. Ada yang salah dengan gadis itu rasanya. Haruka tampak tidak ceria dan semangat, ia terlihat murung. Kemudian ia berbalik melihat ke pemilik bangku paling belakang yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku. _Masato itu, apa dia tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Haruka?_ Otoya mengacak rambutnya gusar.

" _Ohayou!_ Bagaimana liburan kalian?" sapa Tomochika. Setelah menyimpan tasnya, ia menarik kursinya ke dekat meja Haruka.

Hal itu membuat Otoya tertarik dan beranjak mendekat. "Aku tidak tahu liburanku seharusnya menyenangkan atau malah menyedihkan. Tapi ada bayi baru yang ditinggalkan di panti," Otoya terlihat sedih.

"Mm ... aku ada oleh-oleh untuk kalia. Tapi, tertinggal di meja belajarku sepertinya. Besok akan kubawa!"

"Jadi, bagaimana Indonesia?" tanya Otoya.

"Ahh iya kalian harus melihat ini!" Tomochika mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukkan foto-foto ketika ia berlibur di Indonesia.

"Huwaaaa asyiknya," komentar Otoya.

Melihat Haruka yang terlihat datar-datar saja membuat Tomochika betanya-tanya. "Kalau Haruka bagaimana liburannya?"

 _Deg!_

"Eh? Bi-biasa-biasa saja," Haruka gugup. _Jangan bertanya lebih jauh Tomo-chan kumohon._ Pintanya dalam hati.

" _Ohayoupuuuu!"_ sapaan khas itu menghentikan bibir Tomochika yang hampir saja akan kembali bersuara. Ya, Tsukimiya Ringo- _sensei_ baru saja masuk untuk memulai pelajaran. Dan membuat Haruka terselamatkan.

.

.

.

Haruka keluar paling terakhir dari kelas. Alasan yang ia gunakan kepada kedua sahabatnya adalahia ingin langsung mengerjakan PR yang Ringo- _sensei_ berikan saat itu juga karena jika sudah sampai di rumah ingin segera membantu _Obaachan_. Tapi, ia ceroboh dan tersandung bahkan hampir jatuh ketika seseorang memanggilnya di depan pintu kelas begitu ia keluar.

"Haru- _chan,_ " sapa Masato yang sedari tadi berdiri menyender di tembok luar kelas hanya untuk menunggu Haruka.

"Masato- _kun_?" tiba-tiba Haruka gugup.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan kurasa kau berbeda hari ini."

Sungguh Haruka tak sanggup berhadapan dengan pewaris Hijirikawa itu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia sangat merasa bersalah terhadap Masato. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah tak pantas bersama pemuda itu. Tapi, sejujurnya dari hati terdalam ia pun sangat mencintai Masato, tidak ingin sampai kehilangan si pemilik rambut biru. Putri keluarga Nanami itu dilanda dilema, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menghindarlah yang dipilihnya sebagai alternatif.

" _Etto..._ aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Masato- _kun_ ," Haruka menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn," angguk Haruka.

"Haruka," Masato menatap Haruka sendu dengan senyum lembutnya. " _Daisuki!_ "

" _Wa-watashi mo!_ " balas Haruka kikuk "Aku duluan, _jaa ne_..."

 _Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Haruka. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku._

2 minggu berlalu dan yang Haruka lakukan selama itu jika melihat Masato adalah menghindarinya sebelum pemuda itu menyadari dirinya ada di sekitar sana. Jika tidak sempat menghindar, Haruka mengurangi interaksi dengan Masato. Pesan-pesan dari Masato pun dijawabnya singkat. Jika Masato menelepon, Haruka berbicara seperlunya. Ketika Masato berkunjung ke rumah Haruka, mereka tidak banyak mengobrol. Kalau diajak pergi, Haruka menolak. Perubahan ini membuat Masato bingung. Apa dirinya membuat kesalahan? Apa Haruka marah karena ia begitu sibuk ketika libur? Ingin bertanya tapi memang dasarnya Masato sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya, ia jadi dibuat galau tak menentu. Sementara Ren? Begitu hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur, ia menjaga jarak dengan Haruka. Sudah lama ia tak menampakkan diri di hadapan Haruka ataupun yang lain. Di kantin pun ia dan kawan-kawannya memilih meja yang lebih jauh dari tempat Haruka.

"He? _Nee-chan?_ Ku rasa dia baik-baik saja. Memang akhir-akhir ini dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya, tidak begitu cerewet, tidak memarahiku jika kamarku berantakan. _Baachan_ sudah betanya padanya, tapi dia bilang hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan."

Itu jawaban yang Masato dapat dari Syo terkait keadaan Haruka.

"Hei, _senpai_ , kau sedang tidak punya masalah dengannya, kan? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh ketika libur waktu itu, kan?" tiba-tiba Syo berubah jadi mencurigai Masato. Ia berjinjit agar wajahnya dapat setara berada di hadapan wajah Masato. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang.

"Eh? Jangan bodoh, selama itu kami tidak bertemu. Aku terlalu sibuk membantu ayahku di perusahaan. Bahkan aku baru sempat menghubunginya di hari libur ketiga," tanpa menggubris tatapan mengancam dari Syo, Masato mulai melangkahkan kaki pergi dari depan kelas Syo. "Sampaikan padanya aku begitu khawatir. Sampai jumpa."

"Heeeee?"

.

.

.

Masato memandangi Haruka yang tengah merapikan mejanya. Ia berniat untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ia tak harus melakukannya sekarang. _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi mungkin dia butuh waktu sendiri._

Sambil menyampirkan tas di pundak, Haruka menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Masato. Sosok biru itu tersenyum lembut, membuat Haruka mau tak mau membalasnya dengan senyum serupa. Yang terlihat dipaksakan. Membuatnya seperti tersenyum pedih. Dan Masato menyadari memang ada yang tidak beres dengan gadisnya.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

2 minggu kemudian ...

Haruka menatap cemas kalender di meja belajarnya. Kertas partitur yang belum terisi itu tanpa sadar teremas olehnya. _Kami-sama_ _kumohon tolong aku_. Do'anya dalam hati. Diambilnya kalender itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai menghitung ulang sesuatu di kalender. Untuk ketiga kalinya perhitungannya tidak salah sedikitpun. Haruka meremas pinggiran kalendar dengan perasaan takut yang belum terbukti. Yah, berulang kali ia menghitung hasilnya selalu membuktikan ia sudah telat 3 minggu, bahkan sepertinya lebih. _Mungkinkah ..._

"Haru _-chan_ , Syo- _kun_ makan malam sudah siap!" seru _Obaachan_ dari ruang makan.

Haruka tersadar " _Hai!_ " dengan pasrah ia mengembalikan kalender ke tempat asalnya. _Sudahlah ..._

 _._

 _"Whoah!_ _Ini semua makanan kesukaan kita Nee-chan!" seru Syo. "_ _Ittadakimasu~"_

" _Ne ... ne ..._ Ayo makan, _Ittadakimasu~_ " kata _Obaachan_.

" _Ittadakimasu~"_ Haruka tak bersemangat.

Suapan pertama ... Haruka menelannya.

Suapan kedua ... Haruka belum merasakan apapun.

Suapan ketiga ... Masih baik-baik saja.

Suapan keempat ... Sendok itu terhenti di depan mulutnya. Membuat Haruka kembali menyimpannya di atas piring. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya. Sesuatu itu sekarang sudah sampai ke kerongkongan. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dengan kembali mengangkat sendok untuk melanjutkan makan. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia kembali menaruh sendok di atas piring dengan cepat, secepat tangan kirinya yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

 _Hoek!_

Haruka mual. Ia segera menuju wastafel untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang mengganggu.

"Haru _-chan!_ "

 _"Nee-chan!"_

Syo dan _Obaachan_ berseru panik. Keduanya segera menghampiri Haruka.

 _"Daijoubu ..."_ ujar Haruka lemah.

"Apa kau sakit, Haru- _chan_ _?_ " tanya _Obaachan_ cemas.

Setelah membasuh mulutnya dengan air, Haruka tersenyum lembut kepada dua orang di sampingnya. "Sepertinya aku hanya terlalu lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat saja _, Baachan._ "

" _Ne,_ Baiklah. Syo- _kun,_ antar Haru- _chan_ ke kamar, _ne. Baachan_ akan buatkan bubur dari masakan tadi agar Haru _-chan_ lebih mudah memakannya."

" _Hai!_ "

"Maaf merepotkanmu, _Baachan._ "

"Sudah tak apa _,"_ _Obaachan_ mengelus kepala Haruka.

.

Pukul satu dini hari Haruka masih belum bisa tidur. Ia cemas memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Takut-takut hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Setelah muntah tadi, _Obaachan_ membawakannya bubur yang lebih tampak seperti jus makanan. Haruka hanya menghabiskan setengahnya karena kembali muntah. Pikirannya bergulat dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. Lama-lama ia mulai terserang kantuk dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai menerpa wajah Haruka. Ia mulai menggeliat kecil terbangun. Masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Bukan cahaya matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya. Melainkan sesuatu di perutnya yang bergejolak minta dikeluarkan. Ya, pagi itu Haruka muntah-muntah lagi.

Begitu kembali ke kamar, Haruka terduduk lemas di tepi kasur dengan tangan yang memegangi perut. Pukul 07.00. Ini memang waktunya untuk bersiap ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi, pagi ini ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa lemas dan pusing, tidak ada gairah untuk ke sekolah. Padahal jika menyangkut Saotome Gakuen ia selalu bersemangat. Karena di sanalah ia mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi komposer terkenal.

Haruka baru saja menjatuhkan diri sambil menarik selimut ketika-

 _BRAK!_

" _Nee-chan_ , bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" Syo membuka pintu kamar Haruka kasar. Rasa khawatir terhadap kakaknya membuatnya kurang terkendali.

"Syo _-kun_ , pelan-pelan. Kau membuatku kaget. Mmhh ... aku masih kurang enak badan Syo, tolong katakan pada Ringo- _sensei_ aku sakit," Haruka menggeliat.

Mendengarnya Syo langsung menempelkan tangan ke kening Haruka. "Tidak panas."

"Aku pusing, lemas. Mungkin masuk angin."

"Haru- _chan_ , apa masih sakit? Kita ke dokter, ya?" _Obaachan_ masuk dengan perasaan khawatir.

 _Deg!_

Mendengar kata 'dokter' membuat Haruka gugup. " _Iie... daijoubu, Obaachan._ Jika istirahat aku pasti sudah bisa kembali bersekolah besok."

"Apa kau yakin, Haru _-chan_?"

Haruka mengangguk. _Apapun asal jangan dokter._ Gumam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Heeeeee?! Haru- _chan_ sakit?!" seru Otoya dan Tomochika kompak. Membuat Masato yang sedang sibuk di mejanya memandang mereka yang berada di pintu kelas dengan perasaan khawatir. Tentu saja yang ia khawatirkan adalah gadisnya.

Syo mengangguk-angguk.

"Pantas kemarin dia terlihat tidak bersemangat," ujar Otoya.

" _Ne,_ Syo- _kun_ , jika memungkinkan pulang sekolah nanti kami akan ke rumah kalian untuk menjenguknya," kata Tomochika.

"Baiklah. Aku ke ruang guru dulu, ya. Ingin mengabari Ringo- _sensei_. _Jaa ..._ "

.

.

.

Natsuki memperhatikan tiga kawannya yang sedang asik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Ren dengan majalah fashion, Ranmaru dengan bass, dan Cecil yang duduk di tepi jendela kelas dengan buku bertuliskan "Panduan Lengkap Belajar Bahasa Jepang Praktis" di sampulnya. Temannya yang terakhir itu memang bukan berasal dari Jepang asli. Laki-laki berkacamata itu mulai bosan karena tidak ada hal menarik yang dapat dilakukannya. Sekarang sedang istirahat. Kelas kosong dan hanya ada mereka berempat. Entah kenapa mereka tidak tertarik pergi ke kantin seperti biasa.

Natsuki mendengus, tapi kemudian ia ingat sesuatu. "Oh, Ren-kun, apa kau tahu Haru- _chan_ tidak sekolah?"

Ren mengangkat wajahnya. "Mm?"

"Kudengar dia sakit," tambah Natsuki.

"Bukankah sejak kemarin-kemarin dia memang terlihat berbeda?" Cecil bersuara. "Tidak seceria biasanya. Dan yang kulihat ia tidak begitu banyak berinteraksi dengan Masato."

"Sakit? Hh, sakit biasa atau ..." daripada melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ranmaru memilih terkekeh nakal. "Ini sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak kau melakukan itu padanya, kan?" bisiknya pada Ren. "Mungkinkah dia ..."

Ren tercekat, pupil matanya membesar.

"AHAHAHAHAHA ..." tawa Ranmaru meledak. Ia bangkit dari kursinya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ren. " _Omedetou ... omedetou ..._ " pemilik surai perak itu berlalu meninggalkan kelas sambil memanggul bassnya.

"Heeeeee? _Nani?_ " Natsuki yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya memandang Ren dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Cecil yang mengerti hanya tersenyum kecil. Natsuki yang melihatnya langsung menghambur ke dekat jendela. "Cecil-kun, kau tahu apa maksud Ran-kun?"

"Tidak," ia bohong.

"Heeeeee?"

Ren masih tercekat di kursinya. _Mungkinkah ..._

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Haruka menatap nanar benda itu. Benda yang dibelinya dari hasil menyusup keluar rumah ketika Syo sekolah dan _Obaachan_ ke pasar. Beruntung ketika ia pulang neneknya itu juga belum kembali. Ini yang ketiga. Dan tetap menunjukkan hasil yang sama dengan dua sebelumnya. Haruka masih punya dua lagi yang masih terbungkus rapi di kemasannya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menggunakannya. Tiga hasil yang sama sudah cukup dirasanya untuk membuktikan. Matanya mulai memanas, cairan bening mulai tampak di pelupuk matanya. Ia mulai hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk. Tangan kanannya menggenggam satu benda itu sementara tangan kirinya berpegangan ke pinggiran wastafel lalu meraba-raba dua yang sudah dipakai. Begitu mendapatkannya, ketiga benda itu Haruka remas di depan dadanya. Wanita itu mulai terisak tertahan. Ia tidak bisa menerima keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Heee ... aku penasaran."

Haruka yang sedang memberi krim di atas kue di dapur menoleh ke arah Syo yang sedang menonton TV. "Ada apa Syo- _kun_?"

"Jika kalian menikah, kira-kira apa warna rambut anak kalian? Orange kebiru-biruan? Biru keorange-orangean? Hijau? Mungkin anak pertama kalian laki-laki dengan rambut orange, lalu yang kedua perempuan berambut biru, dan yang ketiga rambutnya hijau? Oh! Kalau kalian hanya punya satu anak mungkin warna rambutnya terbagi. Bagian kiri biru, kanan orange, yang tengah hijau! Ahahahahaha!"

Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Masato yang sedang mengeluarkan seloyang kue dari oven.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh!" Haruka merona.

" _Nee-chan_ , kau pasti sedang tersipu, kan? Hahaha ... Hoi _, senpai!_ Aku benar, kan?"

Selagi Syo tertawa puas di ruang tv sana, Haruka dan Masato salah tingkah di dapur.

Krim yang Haruka berikan kelebihan "Huaaaaa ...!"

Dan Masato malah melepas sarung tangan ketika mengambil satu loyang lagi yang masih di oven. "Ah!" panas.

.

.

.

Saat ini Haruka sudah berbaring di kasurnya. Ia membuka matanya setelah mengingat kenangan itu. Waktu itu mereka baru berpacaran satu bulan, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Sekarang, semua impiannya bersama Masato hancur oleh hasil yang ditunjukkan benda yang sama sekali tidak ingin digunakannya sebelum waktunya tiba.

Ketiga benda itu sama-sama menunjukkan dua garis merah.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Ren berbaring di sofa kamarnya sambil memikirkan perkataan Ranmaru. Sejujurnya ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika apa yang dimaksud sohibnya itu memang benar. Ia tidak tahu kedepannya akan seperti apa. Tapi, tiba-tiba bibirnya menunjukkan senyum bahagia. Satu hal yang dia tahu pasti.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku, _kohitsuji-chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N : Yap setelah menghilang sekitar sebulan? Dua bulan? Atau mungkin lebih? ._.** ** **Renma** kembali dengan _chapter_ 5 ini! Yeay! * _party_ * Kali ini emang cuma segitu doang .-. /dibunuh. Tapi _chapter_ depan bakal lebih greget lagi soalnya *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppp* #sensor #spoiler :v #kepedean #padahalbelumtentu. Oh iya, pada tau IFA ga? Itu lhooo ajang penghargaan bagi insan perfanfiksian berbahasa Indonesia. Ga tau? Yaudah cek aja twitternya IFA2015_ Nah IFA sebentar lagi mau masuk tahap bulan nominasi nih... Jadi yang belum berburu _fanfic_ ayo dari sekarang! ^^**

 ** **Renma** mau sapa _reviewer_ _s_ dulu ah ... x3  
**

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne :** Haruka ternoda? Hiksu :" Digituin(?) digimanain(?) hayooooo :3 Ranmaru nakal lagi nih kali ini huehuehue x3

 **Haru Kirie :** Jadi, gitu deh hubungan Haruka dan Masato /plak. Nah, Syo banyak muncul nih kali ini fufufufufu :3

 ** _Mind to_ ****_RnR?_ _Arigatou~_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sekarang awal bulan Februari. Salju menyelimuti kota sudah sejak Desember. Dan hari ini di luar sedang hujan. Dingin. Haruka mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan rasa tidak nyaman. Kemudian ia merapatkan jaket musim dingin yang khusus dijahitkan _Obaachan_ untuknya. Napas yang dikeluarkannya membentuk uap dingin. Dengan satu tangan ia menekan tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya, memainkan lagu Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Masato masuk, membuat wanita itu gugup dan salah memencet nada hingga lagu tersebut terdengar fals.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Masato menyimpan payungnya di tempat payung di pojok tuangan dekat dengan pintu. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang duduk termenung menunggunya sedari tadi. "Di luar anginnya kencang. Jalanan juga licin. Aku jadi harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku membeli roti melon dulu. Ini untukmu," ia menyodorkan sebungkus makanan kesukaannya kepada Haruka.

Mereka menghabiskan roti melon bersama di kursi piano dalam keheningan. Sebenarnya bukan karena tidak ada topik menarik yang layak dibicarakan. Namun, Masato memang tidak terbiasa berbicara ketika makan dan sejak mereka baru kenal, Haruka pun selalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Haruka menghabiskan roti melon lebih cepat dari Masato. Entah karena cuaca dingin membuatnya kelaparan atau pengaruh gejolak hormonnya. Tapi, yang pasti ruangan di Saotome Gakuen tidak ada yang tidak memiliki penghangat ruangan. Meski penghangat itu terkesan tidak berfungsi karena dingin masih tetap terasa.

"Kau mau lagi? Aku beli banyak untuk persediaan," tawar Masato sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng hangat.

Haruka menggeleng setelah meminumnya. "Kita mulai saja."

Masato tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah."

Ya, ini awal Februari. Artinya sebentar lagi April. Memang masih ada Maret. Tapi, mereka harus mempersiapkan duet untuk audisi kelulusan dari jauh-jauh hari agar mendapat hasil yang terbaik. Mereka akan memainkan lagu Knocking on The Mind. Tentu saja, Haruka komposernya, dan Masato penyanyinya. Meski sebenarnya lagu tersebut ciptaan Masato, hanya saja awalnya belum sempurna. Haruka menambahkan bagian lainnya untuk menyempurnakan.

 _Saat itu, hatiku sudah memutuskan ..._

 _... bahwa aku ingin mengejar impian bersamamu._

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC  
**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting ..._

Untuk ketiga kalinya Haruka salah memencet nada. Empat jika dalam lagu Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star ketika menunggu Masato tadi dihitung.

" _Gomennasai~_ " ucapnya suram.

"Ada apa, Haruka? Kau terlihat tidak konsentrasi hari ini. Apa kita butuh istirahat sejenak?" Masato khawatir. Haruka menggeleng. Pemuda biru itu menatap cemas Haruka yang tertunduk lesu. Ia melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore kurang sepuluh menit. "Ya, sudah. Kurasa latihan kali ini cukup. Lagipula kita masih memiliki banyak waktu. Dan juga permainan kita terdengar semakin baik," Masato menutup piano lalu berdiri. "Selagi tidak hujan, ayo pulang!," ajaknya. "Aku antar kau," ia tersenyum lembut.

Haruka tidak menolak begitu Masato meraih tangannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, selama itu pula Haruka menggenggam erat tangan Masato. Tidak ingin melepaskan. Tapi wanita itu cukup tahu diri. Suatu hari nanti ia harus melepaskan laki-laki yang dicintainya ini. Karena itu, selagi masih bisa, ia akan menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

.

"Hjirikawa-kun? Ayo masuk dulu. Di luar dingin, kan? _Obaachan_ buatkan teh," sapa wanita tua itu begitu melihat Haruka di depan pintu bersama Masato.

Masato menatap Haruka yang dijawab dengan anggukan. Laki-laki itu mengikuti Haruka memasuki rumah. Ia melepas mantel musim dinginnya dan meletakkan di gantungan. Ada beberapa topi koleksi Syo juga di sana. Sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan, Haruka melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada sofa di ruang TV. Sementara tasnya ia tinggalkan bersama Masato di ruang tamu.

"Oh, ada _senpai_!" Syo yang sedang asyik tertidur di sofa terlonjak kaget. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya linglung. Kembali ke posisi tidurannya, Syo meraih _remote_ TV yang tergelatak di meja di hadapannya, ia asal pencet nomor saluran.

"Biar _Obaachan, ne?_ Haru-chan temani saja dulu Hijirikawa-kun," itu yang dikatakan _Obaachan_ ketika Haruka ingin membantu membuatkan teh.

"Um, baiklah," wanita itu berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"WHOAAAAAAAAA!" pekikan itu sukses membuat seseorang di meja makan dan dua orang di ruang tamu menoleh ke arah Syo yang saat ini tengah berdiri di atas sofa dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari televisi yang menampilkan sosok idolanya. Ia pun melompat turun dan bergerak menuju ruang tamu. " _Senpai!_ Belikan aku itu, belikan aku itu, ya!" Syo menunjuk-nunjuk TV. "Kalau kau ingin menikahi _Onee-chan_ , kau harus menyogokku dulu! Sogok aku ayo sogok aku! Belikan itu!" ia menggoncang-goncangkan lengan Masato sambil merengek bak seorang bocah.

"Syo-kun, Syo-kun, jangan seperti itu," Haruka berusaha mengehentikan tingkah bodoh adiknya.

"Heeee _nee-chan,_ DVD film terbaru Hyuga-sensei baru saja rilis. Film itu hanya dijual dalam bentuk DVD, tidak ditayangkan di TV atau bioskop. Dan hanya dijual 2000 kopi. Aku ingin itu, _Nee-chan_!"

" _Mattaku,"_ Masato melirik sebal pada adik kelasnya itu. "Akan kubelikan," katanya sambil bersedekap.

Syo terdiam. _Shock_. " _Maji?!"_ matanya berbinar-binar.

"Heeee? Masato-kun?"

"Jika aku sudah menikah denganmu," Masato menatap Haruka.

"Heeeee?" baik Haruka maupun Syo terkejut dengan gayanya masing-masing. Haruka merona sementara Syo menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

" _Ma... ma..._ ini tehnya diminum dulu. Mungkin tidak seenak buatan keluarga Hijirikawa yang terkenal. Tapi inilah teh khas keluarga Nanami. _Dozo~_ " _Obaachan_ datang dengan membawa teh hangat.

"Huh! Kalau begitu kapan kalian menikah?"

Haruka nyaris tersedak. Sementara Masato tetap berusaha tenang. "Ketika aku sukses, aku ingin segera melamar Haruka," ujarnya tiba-tiba setelah meneguk tehnya. Mebuat Haruka benar-benar tersedak kali ini.

 _Obaachan_ tersenyum geli. "Maklumi Syo-kun, ya, Hijirikawa-kun? Sejak kecil ia memang selalu menempel pada Haru-chan. Jadi, ia sering cemburu jika ada laki-laki lain yang dekat dengan kakaknya. Bahkan ayah mereka termasuk salah satunya."

"Heeeee... Itu terlalu lama. DVD itu pasti sudah habis terjual."

" _Ne,_ sudah-sudah, sebaiknya Syo-kun jangan mengganggu Haru-chan dan Hijirikawa-kun," kata _Obaachan_ sambil kembali ke dapur.

.

.

.

Haruka meringkuk di atas kasurnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk perut. Ia menangis dalam diam, sesekali memukuli perutnya.

 _"Kalau kau ingin menikahi Onee-chan, kau harus menyogokku dulu! Sogok aku ayo sogok aku! Belikan itu!"_

 _"Jika aku sudah menikah denganmu,"_

 _"Huh! Kalau begitu kapan kalian menikah?"_

 _"Ketika aku sukses, aku ingin segera melamar Haruka,"_

Sekarang pukul 10 malam. Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, Masato pulang. Kurang lebih itu terjadi sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Dan setelah berjuang keras mengerjakan tugas dengan menahan emosi yang meluap, di titik inilah Haruka pecah. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari menangis dalam kebisuan. Ia menenggelamkan wajah ke bantal, meredam suara yang hampir keluar.

"Kau menangis?" suara yang biasanya cempreng itu terdengar serius. Entah sejak kapan Syo berada di ambang pintu kamar kakaknya.

Wajah Haruka terangkat. Dengan segera ia menghapus jejak air matanya lalu menoleh. "Syo-kun?"

Syo masuk tanpa menutup pintu dengan rapat. Ia duduk di lantai, beralaskan dengan karpet, menyender pada tempat tidur Haruka. "Kenapa kau menangis, _Nee-chan?_ "

"He? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok, Syo-kun," jawabnya kemudian terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Jangan membohongiku!" nada bicara Syo meninggi membuat Haruka kaget. "Kau tidak akan bisa," lalu terdengar lirih. "Pasti sesuatu terjadi denganmu."

Haruka memilih diam, tidak ingin menjawab tuntutan Syo. Sementara Syo bersedia menunggu. Tapi, Haruka tak kunjung bersuara. Menciptakan keheningan antara keduanya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan _Senpai_?" ujar Syo akhirnya.

Haruka menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Sepulangnya aku dan _Obaachan_ dari rumah _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ kau jadi aneh. Kau muntah-muntah, pola makanmu berubah, sikapmu juga berubah."

Haruka masih enggan berkomentar.

"Hijirikawa-san bilang, dia baru menghubungimu pada hari ketiga liburan. Tapi, ketika aku mengirim pesan pada _Nee-chan_ , kau bilang ia sudah menghubungimu sejak hari pertama. Karena itu kau tidak begitu kesepian sehingga tidak membuat kami semua cemas."

Mata Haruka kembali memanas.

"Itu bohong, kan? Itu bukan kau, kan? Ada orang lain yang memakai ponselmu. Iya, kan?" kali ini Syo berbalik menatap tajam Haruka yang berada di kasur. Meski Haruka dalam keadaan tiduran sambil membelakangi adiknya, ia dapat merasakan tatapan yang menusuk itu. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" rintih Syo. "Apa yang terjadi saat itu, _Nee-chan?!_ " ia memekik tertahan.

Basah, tumpah sudah air matanya. Haruka sesenggukan menahan tangis.

Tidak tahan, Syo beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menarik Haruka agar menghadapnya. "Katakan padaku!" tuntutnya. Haruka hanya menggeleng lemah sambil memejamkan mata dan terus menangis. Ia tidak berani menatap Syo. Melihat kondisi kakaknya yang tidak biasa, Syo segera menarik Haruka ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat. "Katakan padaku, _onegai,_ " Syo memohon. Ia benar-benar yakin, sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa kakaknya ketika liburan.

"A... aku..." Haruka bersuara masih dalam keadaan tersengguk-sengguk. "Syo-kun, k...kau tidak ak...kan marah... padaku, kan? Kau tidak akan membenciku, kan?" pertanyaan keduanya diucapkan dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Syo mulai menangis.

Haruka mencengkram kuat baju Syo, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "A ... aku ..."

Syo semakin mendekap erat kakaknya.

"Aku hamil, Syo," kalimat itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Haruka.

Dan saat itu juga, dunia Syo berhenti seketika.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Haruka tahu, tidak akan mudah berbohong kepada Syo. 2 tahun perbedaan usia membuat keduanya begitu dekat. Syo yang begitu menyayangi kakaknya selalu bertindak sebagai pelindung Haruka. Bahkan, meskipun ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia tidak yakin dapat menyembunyikannya lebih lama. Cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan tahu. Perutnya akan semakin membesar.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi tangisan keduanya. Tangisan marah, sedih, kecewa, tanpa tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Apakah Haruka harus menyalahkan ayah biologis dari janin yang dikandungnya? Atau menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak dapat menjaga diri? Atau Masato karena terlalu sibuk? Atau Syo dan _Obaachan_ yang meninggalkannya? Atau Ranmaru, Cecil, dan Natsuki yang membantu Ren? Atau mungkin menyalahkan janin itu sendiri? Begitu juga dengan Syo. Ia bingung. Apakah ini salah dirinya yang tidak dapat menjaga Haruka? Apakah salah Masato yang tidak bisa menjaga Haruka? Apakah salah Haruka yang tidak bisa menjaga diri? Apakah salah laki-laki brengsek itu?

Tanpa disadari keduanya, pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu terbuka.

"Haru-chan ... apa itu benar?"

Baik Haruka maupun Syo terkejut dan menoleh. Keduanya terkejut mendapati _Obaachan_ di ambang pintu terpaku dengan air mata yang terjun di kedua pipinya.

" _Baachan_ ," ujar Syo dan Haruka berbarengan

Haruka tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan gemetar, _Obaachan_ berjalan memasuki kamar cucu perempuannya itu. Membuat Haruka bangkit dan dengan gerakan cepat bersujud di kaki neneknya. " _Gomenasai ... gomen ne, Obaachan. Gomen ..._ "

 _Obaachan_ berlutut, dengan gerakan hati-hati ia meraih pundak Haruka, mengatakan dengan tidak langsung agar Haruka berdiri. Tapi, meski begitu _Obaachan_ hanya mampu berhasil membuat Haruka menatapnya dengan linangan air mata di wajah. Kedua perempuan itu saling menatap sambil terisak. Hingga akhirnya _Obaachan_ menarik Haruka ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan cucu perempuan satu-satunya itu menangis di sana.

Geram, Syo yang masih berada di tepi kasur mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia segera turun dan menarik Haruka dengan kasar untuk menghadapnya.

"Syo-kun!" pekik _Obaachan,_ terkejut dengan sikap si bungsu.

"Katakan padaku," Syo mencengkram erat bahu Haruka. "Katakan padaku siapa pelakunya?! Siapa, hah?! Katakan padaku!" ia menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Haruka. "Biar kuhabisi dia! Beri tahu aku!" suaranya semakin meninggi.

Bukannya menjawab, Haruka malah semakin terisak lebih keras. Ia menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Syo-kun! Hentikan!" lerai _Obaachan_. Wanita tua itu kepayahan menarik Syo dari Haruka.

Karena sudah lemas, Syo dapat _Obaachan_ jauhkan dari Haruka. Dengan sesenggukan, Syo masih berusaha mengeluarkan emosinya. "Katakan padaku, _Onee-chan_. Bukan _Senpai_ yang melakukannya, kan? Bukan Hijirikawa-san pelakunya, kan? Aku tahu dia orang baik," ujar Syo lemah dalam pelukan _Obaachan_.

Haruka menggeleng keras. " _Chigai!_ " Haruka menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan ketika membukanya lagi ia berkata, "Bahkan, dia terlalu baik untuk aku bohongi sejauh ini," lirihnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku, siapa pelakunya?" ujar Syo tak bertenaga.

Haruka masih diam. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk bicara. Sudah waktunya ia mengatakan apa yang selama beberapa bulan ini disembunyikannya. Tak ada yang harus disembunyikan lagi, pikirnya. Toh, Syo dan _Obaachan_ sudah mengetahuinya. Haruka menelan ludah. Dan begitu ia membuka mulutnya menyebutkan nama sang pelaku,

mata Syo terbelalak lebar.

Degup jantungnya berdebar kencang. Seolah membawa segala hasrat membunuhnya dalam memburu makhluk bejat itu.

"Tidak akan kuampuni," desisnya.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Tomochika berlari terbirit-birit menyusuri koridor. Ini bukan saatnya memedulikan wajahnya yang berkeringat atau make up tipis yang dipakainya jadi luntur apalagi surai merahnya yang jadi berantakan tak menentu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah satu, kembali ke kelas sesegera mungkin. Beberapa murid yang tak sengaja ditabraknya pun hanya ia teriaki ucapan minta maaf yang terburu-buru.

"HARU-CHAN!" pekiknya di ambang pintu begitu sampai di kelas. Sukses membuat murid-murid yang memilih menghabiskan bento di kelas melihat sebal ke arahnya karena mengganggu.

"Tomo-chan?"

"Haru-chan, pokoknya sekarang kau harus ikut aku!" tanpa basa-basi Tomochika segera menghampiri Haruka untuk menariknya keluar.

Namun, di luar kelas Haruka berhenti, meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu. "Ada apa Tomo-chan?"

Dengan napas terengah-engah Tomochika bersabar menjelaskan. "Syo-kun. Syo-kun menyerang Jinguji-san di kantin."

"Apa?!" Haruka tak percaya.

"Karena itu, ayo!" Tomochika membawa sahabatnya itu berlari menyusuri koridor yang tadi ia lewati.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku menghajar keparat itu! Lepaskan!" masih dengan melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Ren, Syo memberontak minta dilepaskan dari penjagaan Otoya dan Natsuki.

"Syo-kun, tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Otoya kepayahan menahan Syo yang terus berontak dan ingin menyerang Ren.

" _Nee_ , Syo-chan, ada apa denganmu?" Natsuki yang berbadan lebih besar dari Syo dan Otoya tidak begitu kepayahan dalam menangani Syo.

Kejadiannya baru sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Saat itu Ren dan kawan-kawannya sedang menikmati makan siang mereka sambil berbicara dengan beberapa gadis yang merupakan fans mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba Syo datang dengan menumpahkan minumannya kepada Ren, setelahnya memukul telak wajah Ren hingga membuat Ren tersungkur. Sontak kantin jadi ricuh dengan adanya perisitwa itu. Begitu Syo ingin menyerang Ren lagi, Natsuki langsung bergerak cepat menahan Syo. Otoya dan Tomochika sedang memesan makanan kala kejadian itu berlangsung. Tanpa mempedulikan pesanannya, begitu mengetahui adik dari sahabatnya yang terlibat, Otoya langsung berlari ke meja Ren dan membantu Natsuki. Ranmaru dan Cecil mencoba melindungi Ren dari Syo sekalian mencegah agar Ren tidak balik menyerang karena terbawa emosi.

Haruka beserta Tomochika baru saja sampai di ambang pintu kantin. Haruka tidak habis pikir apa yang merasuki Syo hingga berulah seperti ini. "Syo-kun!" tegur Haruka.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Syo diam tertunduk. Ia kesal. Seharusnya Haruka tidak datang. Biarkan saja ia menghabisi bajingan di hadapannya. Haruka berjalan mendekat. Begitu sampai di antara Ren dan Syo, ia menatap Ren beberapa saat. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu beralih menatap orang-orang di sekitar termasuk sahabatnya dan teman-teman Ren. Kemudian ia menatap Syo yang tertunduk tidak berkutik.

Haruka menarik lengan adiknya. "Ayo pergi," ucapnya datar. Syo hanya menurut.

Begitu Haruka dan Syo menghilang di balik pintu, suasana kantin kembali seperti sebelumnya. Seolah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Meskipun tetap akan ada beberapa murid yang bergosip kecil, hal itu bukanlah hal besar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Natsuki.

"Tidak biasanya Syo berperilaku seperti itu," tambah Otoya.

"Aku jadi khawatir," kata Tomochika.

"Nah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Lebih baik kita kembali menikmati makan siang kita," Cecil kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ayo, Tomo-chan," ajak Otoya. Mereka pun kembali memesan makanan.

Ren kembali duduk tanpa dapat berkomentar apapun. Ia tercekat atas peristiwa yang menimpanya barusan. Ia mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya yang berdarah terkena pukulan Syo.

"Masih memikirkannya?" pertanyaan Ranmaru mengagetkan Ren. "Hh, mungkin memang benar, kan? Bocah kelas satu itu begitu marah. Emosinya tidak terkendali. Berarti benar, ada 'sesuatu' yang sudah menyakiti kakaknya," Ranmaru melahap potongan daging pesanannya.

"Dan mungkin 'sesuatu' itu ada di sini," sindir Cecil. Ia dan dua lainnya melirik Ren.

.

.

.

Di sudut ruangan itu, di sebuah meja yang lebih sering ditempati satu orang. Iris biru itu mengamati semuanya. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, ia begitu memperhatikan dengan baik-baik. Tapi, ia memilih diam.

 _Perubahan sikapmu, Syo-kun yang menyerang dia._

 _Pasti ada sesuatu antara kau dan Jinguji, kan, Nanami?_

Masato lalu menyesap tehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N : Yak! Kembali lagi dengan cerita yang semakin seru? Atau mungkin makin garing? Yaaa terserahlah ._. Terima kasih buat _readers_ yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini :'D Renma kan suka ngontrol _traffic graph_ _fanfic-fanfic_ Renma x3 Akhirnya Syo dan _Obaachan_ tau apa yang terjadi dengan Haruka huhuhu u,u Yah, jangan tanya deh Syo yang kerempeng(?) itu bisa ngehajar Ren yang jauh lebih berotot- _sixpack_ -atletis-dancorettampancoret sampe berdarah padahal cuma sekali pukul. Pokoknya Syo kalo udah menyangkut Haruka emang gitu /plak Kalian nyesek ga pas Haruka & Syo nangis? Pokoknya pas momen-momen itu :'3 Renma sih baper /dor**

 _ **Mind to RnR? Dozo~**_

 **Hai hai para _reviewer_! ^O^)/  
**

 **Hime Hasukawa :** Karena _Angst_ itu menyenangkan : /authorsadis Masato hanya terlalu _tsundere_ untuk peduli :"

 **Haru Kirie :** Masato cuma kelewat _tsun_ aja kok :"3 Tuh, di _chapter_ ini ada banyak Syo juga. Lebih berperan juga dari sebelumnya x3 Puas gaa? :3 Soal foto, boleh dibaca lagi aja _chapter_ sebelumnya yaaa huehue /authormalasmenjelaskan /digeplak

 **airaku :** Ini udah update yaaa, _omatase shimashitaaaaa~~_

 ** _Arigatou gozaimashitaaaaa~~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Selagi memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, Ren menatapnya dari balik pepohonan. Gadis itu, duduk di bangku taman sana, sendirian dalam dinginnya angin Februari. Sedang menangis. Tanpa suara.

Haruka menegang begitu Ren tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau ... tidak di kelas?" Ren tersenyum basa-basi.

Haruka mendiamkan Ren. Ia berusaha menghentikan isakan yang tertahan-tahan. Menunggu. Menunggu Ren pergi dari sana. Tapi, karena pemuda bersurai jingga itu tak kunjung menunjukan niat untuk pergi, Haruka memutuskan dia yang akan pergi. Sungguh ia benci pemuda itu. Benar-benar tidak ingin ada di dekatnya.

Dan ketika itulah Ren langsung menggapai Haruka. Menahannya dengan berkata. "Aku sudah tahu," lalu ia menarik gadis itu agar kembali duduk di sisinya.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruka menatap tajam pemuda yang telah dengan lancang duduk di sebelahnya. " _Hanase!_ " desisnya sambil menepis tangan Ren dari pergelangannya.

"Kau sedang mengandung anakku, _Kohitsuji-chan_."

Sekilas, Haruka dapat melihat senyuman di wajah Ren yang tertutupi surai jinggaf. Membuatnya semakin muak dengan pemuda itu.

"Bukankah itu kabar bagus?" gumam Ren sambil terkekeh. Dan begitu Ren menunjukkan wajah bahagianya kepada Haruka, tamparan itu telak mendarat di pipi kirinya.

Air mata Haruka kembali tumpah ruah. Ia kembali menangis sambil meremas perutnya. Di sampingnya, Ren tertunduk dalam-dalam.

" _Naze_?" lirih Haruka. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa? Apa salahku?" tanyanya sambil terisak pedih.

Ren terus mendengarkan.

"Katakan padaku, Jinguji-san. Kenapa?!" Haruka menjerit tertahan.

" _Gomenasai_ ..." ujarnya dengan nada penyesalan. Sungguh, dalam hati terdalam seorang Jinguji Ren pun tersiksa melihat perempuan yang begitu dicintainya jadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" dalam tangisnya, Haruka memukul-mukul kesal kedua pahanya.

Kemudian, Ren menegakkan duduknya. Ia menatap lurus-lurus ke depan dengan serius. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab."

Mendengarnya membuat Haruka terbelalak.

"Aku akan menikahimu," Ren menoleh ke arah Haruka.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, gadis itu menggeleng keras. Seolah dinikahi seorang Jinguji adalah mimpi terburuknya. " _Iie ... iie ..._ "

Kali ini Ren yang dibuat terbelalak. " _Kohitsuji-chan_ _?"_

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" satu tamparan keras lagi-lagi mengenai Ren, kali ini tepat di hatinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Ren menggenggam kedua tangan Haruka. Meskipun wanita itu menolak. "Hei, kau sedang mengandung anakku. Jangan membuatku merasa menjadi pria brengsek yang tidak bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dilakukannya."

Begitu tangannya dapat terlepas, Haruka kembali menampar Ren. "Kau memang pria brengsek!"

Ren terdiam. Haruka semakin terisak.

Lalu Ren tertawa pilu. "Ya, aku memang pria brengsek. Tampar aku lagi jika itu dapat memuaskanmu. Pukul aku sampai kau lelah. Kau boleh tampar atau pukul aku sesukamu. Tapi aku akan tetap menikahimu."

" _Iie!_ Aku tidak mau!"

"Lalu kau pikir siapa yang akan bertanggungjawab jika bukan aku? Hijirikawa?!"

Haruka berhenti menangis dengan tiba-tiba. Seolah perkataan Ren adalah pukulan telak baginya. Ia terbelalak dan terdiam. Menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang tidak ingin disadarinya. Sampai kapan pun, ia dan Masato tidak akan pernah bisa bersama-sama lagi. Jadi, selanjutnya Haruka kembali menangis.

"Aku sudah memberitahu keluargaku. Dan sekarang, orang tuaku sedang menemui orang tuamu untuk membicarakan semuanya."

Haruka menggeleng frustasi sambil terus terisak. "Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan cara seperti ini?!"

" _Kohitsuji-chan ..._ " jari-jari Ren bergerak untuk menghapus air mata Haruka. Tapi, sebelum jari-jari itu sampai, Haruka sudah memekik lebih dulu.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" lalu wanita itu berlari, meninggalkan Ren yang merasa terpukul.

.

.

.

Kepulan asap dari cangkir teh yang dibuatkan _Obaachan_ untuk cucu perempuannya itu sudah mulai menipis. Tapi, Haruka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan minat terhadap gelas hijau yang tersaji di hadapannya. Keadaan ini membuat _Obaachan_ bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa lagi Syo pulang lebih telat dari biasanya karena les biola. Tidak lama lagi, keluarga Haruka dan Ren akan datang. Haruka mendapat konfirmasi perkataan Ren dari neneknya itu tepat begitu ia sampai di rumah.

 _Obaachan_ mengelus rambut orange Haruka. "Haru-chan anak yang kuat, _ne?_ "

Haruka menghela napas berat. Iya hanya tertarik memilin rumbai-rumbai bantal sofa yang berada di pangkuannya. Lalu, pekarangan rumah yang asri itu dipenuhi suara deruman mesin. Dua mobil hitam parkir di depan rumah. Dari salah satu mobil keluarga Jinguji keluar. Dari mobil lainnya, kedua orang tua Haruka keluar bersama seorang pemuda yang teramat mirip dengan Syo, hanya terlihat lebih tinggi dan dewasa. _Obaachan_ segera membuka pintu. Kedua keluarga itu pun masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Melihat putrinya yang duduk tanpa semangat hidup di salah satu sofa, Nyonya Nanami langsung berhambur memeluknya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Daijoubu ne_."

"Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul di sini, dan kita semua juga sudah tahu permasalahannya, langsung saja."

Tuan Jinguji mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Tuan Nanami.

"Haruka, kedua orang tua Jinguji-kun sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi dengan kalian kepada ayah dan ibu. Dan kami juga sudah memutuskan bahwa kalian akan segera menikah."

Dengan ekspresi meringis, Haruka menggeleng lemah. "Aku ... belum ingin ... menikah ..."

" _Doushite?_ Kau tidak ingin Jinguji-kun bertanggung jawab atas anaknya?"

"Aku masih ingin sekolah!"

"Kami akan menyembunyikan pernikahan kalian, Haru-chan. Tidak apa-apa, ya?" bujuk Nyonya Nanami.

" _O-oii_ ..."

Suara itu menginterupsi diskusi keluarga tersebut. Syo, baru datang, berdiri terpaku. Peti biola ia biarkan terjatuh dari genggamannya. Matanya terpaku menatap Ren penuh amarah. "Bajiangan sialan!" desisnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Dan begitu ia bergerak untuk kembali menyerang Ren, Kaoru, putra sulung keluarga Nanami, langsung bergerak cepat untuk menahannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Syo!" ujar Kaoru.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, _Nii-san!_ Laki-laki brengsek itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan _Nee-chan!_ Biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran!"

Ren kembali tertohok. Bukan saja Haruka, tapi Syo pun tidak sudi menerimanya.

"Syo!" bentak Tuan Nanami. "Ini demi kebaikan Haruka dan bayinya! Jinguji-kun sudah besedia bertanggung jawab."

"TAPI DIA TELAH MENYAKITI _ONEE-CHAN!_ " jerit Syo tidak tahan. Dibanding dengan Kaoru, Syo memang lebih dekat dengan kakak perempuannya. Jarak usia antara Kaoru dan Haruka cukup jauh. Dan karena sedari kecil Haruka maupun Syo sangat lemah, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah ketimbang Kaoru yang lebih sering diajak bepergian. Karena itu pada akhirnya si penengah dan si bungsu tinggal bersama nenek mereka. _"Kuso!_ " desis Syo. Lalu ia meraih peti biolanya dengan kasar dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Tuan Jinguji berdiri dari sofa dan melakukan _ojigi_ berulang kali. "Aku mohon maaf atas kelakuan putraku yang telah menyakiti keluargamu. _Gomenasai ... gomenasai ..._ " Lalu ia menarik Ren agar mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. "Anak ini memang tidak tahu diuntung. _Gomenasai ..._ "

"Cukup, cukup Jinguji-san," Tuan Nanami menghentikan _ojigi_ Tuan Jinguji. "Apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu. Yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengambil sikap yang terbaik untuk kedepannya."

"Biarkan aku yang nanti bicara dengan Syo," ujar Kaoru yang diikuti anggukan kedua orang tua dan neneknya.

"Kembali soal pernikahan kalian, kami sudah memutuskan tanggalnya," Tuan Nanami mengembalikan perbincangan ke dalam topik awal. "Minggu depan. Kalian menikah minggu depan. Tanpa pesta yang meriah. Tanpa banyak undangan. Cukup keluarga. Pernikahan ini akan berlangsung scara tertutup."

 _"Kaa-san,"_ dengan berurai air mata, Haruka merajuk pada ibunya.

 _"Daijoubu, ne ..._ Nantinya pun kau pasti akan terbiasa hidup dengan Jinguji-kun. Ini juga demi dirimu." _  
_

 _"Demo ..."_

"Haru-chan, Jinguji-kun pasti akan dapat menjagamu, _ne_ _?_ Dia laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab," _Obaachan_ turut menenangkan Haruka

 _"IIE!"_ setelah memberikan tatapan penolakan terhadap Ren, Haruka berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 _"Kohitsuji-chan,"_ gumam Ren.

Seichiro menahan Ren agar tidak mengejar Haruka. "Berikan ia waktu. Ia pasti masih sangat _shock._ "

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Pernikahan itu berlangsung tadi pagi karena ini hari minggu. Dan sejak tadi pagi pula, Haruka telah resmi tinggal di kediaman Jinguji.

"Karena kalian masih bersekolah dan usia kalian masih sangat muda, kami memutuskan akan menetap di Jepang setidaknya sampai anak kalian berusia 2 tahun," itulah yang dikatakan ibu dari dua bersaudara Jinguji.

Begitu Ren memasuki kamarnya, ia mendapati Haruka di atas kasur tengah menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lutut yang ditekuk dan dipeluknya. Tanpa melihat wajah istrinya pun Ren tau perempuan itu tengah menangis. Ren sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Di satu sisi, ia sangat senang dapat membuat Haruka menjadi miliknya. Tapi di lain sisi, ia pun merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal telah membuat Haruka tertekan seperti ini.

Sayup-sayup, Ren dapat mendengar Haruka membisikkan sesuatu. _"Gomenasai ... gomenasai ... gomenasai ... gomenasai ..."_ Entah kepada siapa bisikan itu dilantunkan. Yang pasti, sekarang Ren penasaran benda apa yang mungkin berada di dalam pelukan Haruka.

 _"Hijirikawa-kun, gomenasai ..."_

Tidak salah dengar, Jinguji Ren tidak salah dengar. Nanami Haruka memang menangisi hubungannya dengan Hijirikawa Masato. Kesal, tentu saja kesal. Suami mana yang tidak kesal jika istrinya masih saja memikirkanlaki-laki lain. Ren tau caranya memang kotor. Ren tau ia tak sebaik Masato. Tapi tak bisakah Haruka memandangnya sejenak? Melihatnya sebagai ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah menikah. Ren berhak sepenuhnya atas Haruka.

Takut kehilangan kontrol lagi, Ren memutuskan keluar kamar. Saat itu juga ia melihat ibunya tengah berjalan di lorong membawakan sesuatu.

"Setelah makan malam tadi _Kaa-san_ lihat Haru-chan langsung masuk kamar dan belum keluar lagi kan? Jadi, _Kaa-san_ berinisiatif membuatkannya susu."

"Susu?" alis Ren naik sebelah.

"Susu ibu hamil. Ini bagus untuk ibu dan bayi."

Ren menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk dapat mengambil hati Haruka. "Ah, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memberikannya," ia mengambil alih gelas dari tangan ibunya.

"Lain kali kalau Haru-chan lupa lagi, kau yang harus membuatkannya."

Ren terkekeh membayangkan perannya sebagai seorang suami dan ayah. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Saat kembali memasuki kamar, kali ini Ren mendapati Haruka sudah tertidur membelakanginya. Tapi tangannya tampak mendekap sesuatu. Ren menyimpan gelas susu di nakas samping tempat tidur. Kemudian tangannya mencoba melepaskan benda yang dipeluk Haruka di dadanya.

Sebuah foto.

Haruka dan Masato.

Tampak bahagia dan tidak terpisahkan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, Haruka terbangun. Dari pandangan buramnya tampak Ren berdiri di samping tempat tidur menatapnya terluka. Dengan geram meremas selembar kertas di tangannya. Haruka langsung terbangun siaga lalu ia mencari-cari benda yang didekapnya. Di bawah bantal, tidak ada. Tertiban dirinya, juga tidak. Barulah saat itu ia sadar kertas yang diremas Ren adalah benda yang dicari-carinya. Ia menatap tangan Ren nanar ketika tangan itu menghempaskan gumpalan kertas foto itu ke tempat sampah. Dan ketika Haruka segera bergerak untuk mengambil kertas itu, Ren menarik tangannya. Kasar. Keras. Kuat. Tidak peduli bisa saja tangan itu remuk.

Rahang Ren mengeras. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sejenak?" matanya meneliti setiap inci wajah Haruka.

 _"Hanase ..."_ suara Haruka serak. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua hal yang menimpanya.

Melihat gelas susu di atas nakas, membuat Ren mendapatkan kembali kontrol atas dirinya. Teringat akan bayinya, Ren melepaskan tangan Haruka. Lalu ia mengambil foto dari tempat sampah, membakarnya dalam sekali nyala korek api yang ia dapat dari laci salah satu nakas lainnya. Dan air mata Haruka kembali tumpah. Ren kembali mendekat setelah selembar kertas itu berubah menjadi abu. Ia menyodorkan gelas susu kepada istrinya.

"Minumlah lalu tidur. Ini bagus untukmu dan kandunganmu," Ren tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin membuat Haruka terus-terusan takut dan benci kepadanya.

Bukannya menerima uluran gelas itu, tangan Haruka yang sedari tadi meremas seprai untuk menahan tangisnya malah digunakan untuk menepis kasar gelas itu. Hasilnya, suara pecahan kaca terdengar dan cairan coklat membasahi lantai kamar Ren.

Ren menatap Haruka tak percaya. _"Kohitsuji-chan ..."_ ia mengepalkan tangannya geram. Lalu Ren berjongkok, menggengam tangan Haruka hati-hati. Tentu saja Haruka berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya dari Ren. Tapi percuma. Tenaga Ren jauh lebih besar. Pemuda itu menatap mata Haruka lekat-lekat. "Hei, _Kaa-san_ telah membuatkan itu untukmu. Apa kau tidak bisa menghargainya?"

Ketika genggaman tangan Ren melemah, Haruka langsung melepaskan tangannya. Dan satu tamparan menghantam pipi kiri pemuda itu. Ren hanya diam. Membiarkan Haruka melakukan apapun terhadapnya sepuas mungkin. Dan melihat Ren yang pasrah saja, Haruka semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memukul, menendang, menampar lagi. Begitu terus sampai Ren akhirnya tidak bisa tinggal diam dan memilih menenangkan wanita itu dengan memeluknya. Dalam pelukan Ren, Haruka meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Saat itu juga Ren sadar, akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengembalikan mental Haruka seperti sedia kala.

.

Ren melirik jam. 10 menit? 15 menit? Ren tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya Haruka sudah kelelahan dan sekarang tertidur dalam pelukan Ren. Cukup pegal juga Ren menahan Haruka dalam posisi ini. Setelah menyelimuti Haruka di atas tempat tidur, Ren mengamati wajah istrinya. Mata sembab, wajah pucat, kantung mata yang cukup besar. Ren tidak tahu berapa malam Haruka tidak tidur sebelum pernikahan mereka. Yang ia tahu hanya, ini kondisi yang tidak bagus untuk seorang ibu hamil. Ren jadi teringat bayinya. Ia melirik genangan coklat yang membasahi lantai kamarnya. Ragu-ragu, ia meletakkan tangan di atas perut Haruka.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lirih sambil mengusap-usap pelan. Pemuda pemain saxophone itu langsung menarik tangannya begitu Haruka menggerakkan kepalanya dalam tidur. Mata Ren memanas. Segera saja ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Tapi air mata itu tidak dapat dibendung.

Malam itu, di bawah cahaya bintang-bintang yang menelanjangi kamar dari jendela, Ren terisak. Terpukul atas keadaan Haruka yang depresi, menyesal atas perbuatannya. Melihat Haruka menderita ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari pada melihatnya bersama Masato.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Haruka membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh ibu mertuanya tadi pagi. 4 sehat 5 sempurna adalah deskripsi yang pas untuk menggambarkan isi dari kotak bekal bewarna hitam itu. Kotak bekal yang bersekat-sekat itu benar-benar terisi penuh. Mata Haruka menangkap benda yang paling dihindarinya. Susu ibu hamil. Dalam kemasan kotak dan siap minum. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat benda itu dari kotak bekalnya dan menyimpannya di saku. Makanan 4 sehat yang sangat bewarna itu akan menggiurkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi, bagi Haruka, jangankan untuk tergiur, melihatnya saja sudah membuat ia ingin muntah.

"Heee? Sekarang kau bawa bekal? Tidak biasanya," komentar Tomochika tiba-tiba.

"Wah wah ... apa ini?" Otoya ikut-ikutan.

"Eh? _Etto_ _..._ Hehe ... _Obaachan_ membuatkannya untukku. Tapi, sepertinya terlalu banyak. Kalian mau tidak?"Haruka berbohong.

Otoya dan Tomochika saling berpandangan dengan mata berbinar. "Uwaaaaaaa _honto?_ Bolehkah?"

 _"Hai! Dozo ..."_

"Kebetulan sekali lhoo Haruka, aku memang sedang lapar. Dengan ini aku bisa berhemat. Terima kasih, Nanami!"

"Hehe ... sama-sama, Ittoki-kun."

 _Dibagikan? Dia tidak berniat memakannya?_

Di luar kelas, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Ren melihat kejadian itu. Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Padahal niatnya berada di sana tidak lain ingin melihat Haruka memakan bekal dari ibunya.

 _Sebegitunya kau membenci semua hal tentangku, Kohitsuji-chan? Bahkan memakan masakan Okaa-san pun kau tidak sudi?_

"He, kau sendiri tidak makan?" tanya Tomochika.

 _"Oishiii ..."_ gumam Otoya.

"Eh, aku sudah terbiasa memakan masakan _Obaachan_. Jadi tidak apa-apa," Haruka bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau kalian juga ingin membagikannya dengan yang lain, silakan saja," wanita yang telah resmi menyandang marga Jinguji itu pun keluar kelas.

Tentu saja Ren sudah tidak di sana.

.

.

.

"Kuppuru!" seru Haruka begitu melihat kucing hitam di halaman akademi. Ia langsung mengangkat Kuppuru ke pangkuannya. Tapi kucing itu segera turun dan mengendus-endus saku Haruka. Membuat wanita itu terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah kucing yang telah mencuri sapu tangannya di hari pertama sekolah. Sejak saat itu Haruka sering bermain dengan kucing yang akhirnya ia beri nama Kuppuru itu. "Kau tahu saja," Haruka mengeluarkan susu kotak untuk ibu hamil dari sakunya. Setelah membukanya, ia biarkan Kuppuru meminum habis cairan yang seharusnya diminum olehnya itu.

Di antara pepohonan, Ren hanya mengawasi. "Untuk kucing?!" Ren terkekeh. "Benar-benar," ia geleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Saingan anaknya adalah seekor kucing liar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N: Oke, jadinya Nanami itu 3 bersaudara yaaa ... Entah kenapa di tengah cerita baru kepikiran kayaknya lebih enak kalo Haruka & Syo punya kakak tertua x3 Kaoru anak yang paling tua, kurang lebih seumuran Seichiro :3 Semua kalimat yang menunjukkan Nanami cuma 2 bersaudara di _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya udah Renma edit *-*)v Ya terus juga di sini Cecil  & Kuppuru itu bukan satu kesatuan xD**

 **Halloooo-hallooo kalian _reviewers, ohisashiburi nee ..._ /tebarcinta **

**Haru Kirie:** Reaksi Masato? _Keep reading_ aja yak! :'3

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne:** Selamat, anda beruntung! =w= Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Haruka nikah sama Ren :'v Hepi ga? :" Anggota QN yang lain? Hmm ... mereka masih setia menemani _author_ di rumah x3 /dicekek

 **Hime Hasukawa:** Ren tanpa disuruh tanggung jawab udah ngajuin diri duluan dia sih :v Dengan senang hati melakukannya :" Masato ga boleh direbut siapa-siapa, nanti _author_ kekurangan pemain /plak

 **c4m3li4:** oke, ini lanjutannyaaa x3 _omatase shimashita!_ **  
**

 ** _RnR? Dozo ...  
_**

 ** _Arigatou gozaimashitaaa~ ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kaoru membujuk Syo yang mengurung diri di kamarnya. Selain untuk membuat Syo mengerti karena besok adalah hari pernikahan Haruka dan Ren, permasalahan lainnya adalah si sulung Nanami itu tidur di kamar Syo juga selama menginap di rumah _Obaachan_

Kaoru mendengus. "Hoi, _otouto_ , meskipun kau tidak akan pernah sudi merestui pernikahan Haruka dan Ren, tapi, kalau kau memang sayang dengan Haruka, coba pikirkan masa depannya!"

Syo tidak menjawab.

"Jangan egois Syo," suara Kaoru memelan dengan taraf yang masih dapat didengar Syo. "Haruka sudah cukup egois dengan menolak pertanggungjawaban Ren dan lebih mementingkan perasaannya sendiri ketimbang bayinya. Kau mau keponakanmu tidak punya ayah?"

Hening. Mungkin saja Syo sudah tidur.

"Uh, aku juga menumpang di kamarmu selama menginap di sini. Tega sekali kau mengunciku di luar."

Lalu pintu terbuka. Poni Syo menutupi matanya. Tanpa bersuara ia keluar dan tak mempedulikan kakak lelakinya, berjalan menuju kamar Haruka. Membuat Kaoru hanya geleng-geleng.

"Syo? Kemarilah," Haruka berujar setelah Syo menutup pintu kamarnya. Putra bungsu keluarga Nanami itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Sedangkan kakaknya tiduran sambil membelakanginya.

" _Nee-chan,_ bolehkah aku menangis bersamamu?"

"Kau anak laki-laki Syo. Anak laki-laki tidak seharusnya mengumbar perasaannya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Syo-kun, menurutmu apa aku salah jika egois? Apa aku calon ibu yang jahat?"

"Hiks ... _nee-chan ... Nee-chan_ kan calon komposer. Dengan Hijirikawa-senpai yang akan menjadi pianisnya dan aku menjadi violinisnya. Lalu kita akan menggelar konser besar di Tokyo Dome."

"Syo-kun ... Hiks, menurutmu Masato-kun bagaimana? Apa dia akan membenciku?"

"Kita akan tutup mulut, tapi suatu saat nanti _senpai_ pasti akan mengetahuinya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, kupikir dia akan menerimanya dan menjadi orang yang paling tulus mencintaimu."

"Dia terlalu baik untuk disakiti, Syo."

"..."

"..."

" _Nee-chan_ , kau tidak egois. Jinguji-senpai yang egois."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ren hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Haruka yang terbelalak karena pemberiannya. Beberapa buah buku.

Tentang ibu hamil.

Tentang kandungan.

Tentang bayi

"Tadi aku dan yang lainnya ke toko buku menemani Cecil. Saat sedang melihat-lihat buku musik tentang _saxophone_ , Natsuki datang dan menyarankanku untuk membeli itu," Ren terkekeh. " _Kaasan_ juga bilang buku itu memang buku yang tepat. Syukurlah aku tidak salah beli."

Dengan wajah tidak suka, Haruka menyingkirkan buku-buku itu hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Akhir-akhir ini Nyonya Jinguji semakin sering mengingatkan Ren untuk lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya dan lebih bersabar menghadapi sikap Haruka. Bagaimanapun Haruka sudah stres. Jika Ren tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, hal itu dapat memperburuk kejiwaan Haruka yang juga dapat berpengaruh ke bayinya. Dengan sabar Ren turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke sisi Haruka, memunguti buku-buku itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membacanya sekarang. Mungkin sesekali aku akan menyempatkan membacanya. Jadi, aku bisa memberitahumu apa yang dikatakan buku-buku ini," Ren tersenyum menahan perih. "Oh, aku hampir lupa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu. Ayo!" Ren meraih tangan Haruka namun ditepisnya. "Hanya ke paviliun selatan," Ren memohon.

Ketukan pintu terdengar. "Ren-kun, Haru-chan, _Kaasan_ masuk ne..." ujar Nyonya Jinguji sambil membuka pintu. "Bagaimana? Haruka sudah melihat paviliun selatan?"

"Aku baru saja mengajaknya, tapi sepertinya Haruka ingin beristirahat," Ren memberi alasan tanpa persetujuan Haruka.

"Haruka selalu berada di kamar. Ayo, sekali-sekali keluar dan berjalan-jalan meski di sekitar rumah. Mau ya?" bujuk Nyonya Jinguji sambil menggenggam tangan Haruka.

Meskipun Haruka begitu membenci Ren, bukan berarti Haruka juga membenci anggota keluarga Jinguji yang lainnya. Di mata Haruka, semua anggota keluarga Jinguji, kecuali Ren, adalah orang baik. Karena mereka lebih berpihak kepadanya dibanding Ren. Terutama Renge-san, nyonya di keluarga itu. Renge-san selalu membela Haruka jika Ren mulai memaksanya melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya, meskipun hal itu baik.

Jadi, Haruka tidak dapat menolak ajakan Renge-san.

Ruang paviliun selatan yang merupakan termasuk area pribadi Ren ini biasanya digunakan Ren untuk kumpul-kumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tapi setelah menikah, Ren memutuskan untuk menjadikan ruangan ini milik Haruka juga.

"Kami dengar dari Ren kau suka bermain piano. Lalu Ren bilang ingin memfasilitasi hobimu di rumah ini. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk membeli grand piano."

Grand piano bewarna putih itu berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Haruka menatapnya dengan nanar.

"Nah, sekarang, _Kaasan_ tinggalkan kalian berdua di sini yaa... Haruka tidak apa-apa kan? Sampai nanti," Renge-san menghilang di balik pintu besar.

Hening beberapa saat setelah Renge-san keluar. Lalu Ren memulai.

"Biasanya tempat ini menjadi tempat berkumpul untukku, Kurosaki, Shinomiya, dan Aijima. Aku juga sering berlatih saksofon di sini. Tapi, mulai sekarang, kapanpun kau mau kau bisa datang ke sini. _Kaasan_ bilang, musik itu bagus untuk perkembangan bayi. Dulu, waktu mengandungku juga katanya _Kaasan_ sering bernyanyi untukku," kemudian Ren terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin kita juga bisa berduet. Piano dan saksofon perpaduan yang sempurna, hahaha ..."

Ren baru menyadari Haruka sama sekali tidak tertarik pada piano di depannya ketika ia melihat istrinya itu malah menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan.

 _"Kohitsuji-chan..."_

Haruka menjawab panggilan Ren dengan berbalik lalu berlari, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ren tak habis pikir lagi dengan Haruka, ia pun mengejarnya. Di kamar, Haruka kembali menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka dengan pianonya?"

Haruka menangis sesenggukan dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengikuti audisi kelulusan bersama Masato-kun , hiks... hiks..."

Ren tertohok. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam emosi yang mulai naik.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Sekarang bagaimana?" Haruka kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Kau sedang mengandung anakku, Jinguji Haruka," Ren berkata tertahan. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Ikuti audisi kelulusan bersamaku!"

"IIE!"

Ren menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Tolong, jangan paksa aku," rintih Haruka.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Otoya memandangi dua meja yang belum didatangi oleh pemiliknya. Meja Haruka dan Masato. "Hoiii, Tomo-chan! Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh antara Haru-chan dan Masato tidak?"

Setelah menutup _lipbalm-_ nya Tomochika menoleh ke arah Otoya. "Hmm... apa, ya? Setahuku Hijirikawa-san memang akhir-akhir ini sering sibuk membantu perusahaan. Kudengar ayahnya sedang tidak sehat."

"Hnngg... Haruka juga terlihat berbeda. Apakah hubungan mereka baik-baik saja?" Otoya memang memiliki rasa kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap teman-temannya.

" _Maa... maa..._ Ittoki-kun, sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu ikut campur. Sebagai sahabatnya kita hanya harus mendukung yang terbaik!" Tomochika berapi-api.

Kemudian, Haruka memasuki kelas itu dengan napas yang setengah-setengah. Setelah duduk di tempatnya ia berujar, "huaaaa... Tomo-chan, Ittoki-kun, kupikir aku telat."

Tomocika menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Bernapas dulu, Haru-chan."

Diam-diam Otoya memberi kode kepada Tomochika. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Syo-kun?" bisiknya tanpa Haruka sadari.

Tomochika melihat Haruka yang sepertinya tidak begitu sadar dengan percakapannya bersama Otoya. Ia pun balas berbisik. "Eh? Sebenarnya aku juga khawatir sih. Tapi, aku takut mengganggu privasi mereka. Baiklah, sebagai sahabat yang baik, kita harus menunjukkan kepedulian kita. Aku setuju!"

.

.

.

Syo sangat senang kakak perempuannya memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu peduli dan perhatian sampai-sampai mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, pertayaan dua orang berambut merah di hadapannya ini membuat Syo gelisah. Jad, Syo membuang muka ke samping. "Hhhhmmmpppphhhh," Syo malah mengembungkan pipinya.

"Bagaimana, Syo-kun? Mereka baik-baik saja, kan?" Tomochika menaikkan satu alisnya.

Menghindari tatapan introgasi kedua sahabat kakaknya, Syo menjambak tepian topinya dan merenggutnya hingga menutupi mata. "AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK! _Shiranai yo!_ " ia langsung pergi dengan gusar. Menyusul teman-temannya ke kantin. Otoya dan Tomochika mencegatnya di waktu istirahat makan siang.

"Heeeee... bagaimana kita bisa yakin mereka baik-baik saja?" lirih Otoya.

.

.

.

 ** _Aku tunggu kau di ruangan biasa :)  
_**

Haruka membaca pesan dari Masato berupa _shoudou_ yang diselipkan di lokernya. Hari ini jadwal latihan mereka untuk audisi kelulusan yang sudah tidak lama lagi. Tapi, Haruka sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ya, dia harus melakukannya. Ia bisa memulainya dengan melakukan ini. Maka dari itu, segeralah ia datang ke ruang musik yang biasa mereka pakai.

"Haruka-chan," sapa Masato yang sudah menunggu di kursi piano. "Sebelum kita mulai latihan, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Ketika Masato berjalan mendekat, Haruka menatap ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak membantu _Otou-sama_ di perusahaan. Kesehatan beliau sedang menurun. Aku jadi jarang menghubungimu lagi. Tapi, di rumah aku terus berlatih. Meskipun itu terasa janggal karena tidak ada dirimu," di akhir kalimatnya Masato tersenyum.

Haruka menunduk.

"Ayo kita mulai latihan," ajak Masato. "Audisi kelulusan sudah tidak lama lagi."

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf," Haruka mendongak menatap Masato.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Tentang audisi kelulusan. _Gomenasai ..._ aku tidak bisa melakukannya bersamamu. _Gomenasai..._ Dan tolong jangan hubungi aku lagi," Haruka berbalik, tidak ingin Masato melihat bulir-bulir air matanya tumpah.

Masato langsung menahan lengan Haruka begitu wanita itu akan keluar ruangan. " _Matte kudasai!_ Ada apa Haruka? Kau marah karena aku mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud sepeti itu! Tolong jangan seperti ini..."

" _Hanase..._ Aku hanya merasa kita tidak bisa terus bersama lagi. Lupakan aku Hijirikawa-san," Haruka berujar tanpa melihat Masato. Lalu ia menepis tangan Masato yang bertengger di tangannya.

Masato terpaku. Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan meski otaknya memerintahkan untuk mengejar Haruka yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan musik.

 _Naze? Ada apa Nanami? Apa salahku? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Siapa?_

* * *

 **~Only Me~  
**

* * *

Haruka sampai di kediaman Jinguji lebih dulu dari suaminya. Ia berdiam diri di paviliun selatan dan meminta pelayan yang ada di rumah itu agar memberi tahu Ren bahwa ia menunggunya di sana. Begitu Ren sampai di rumah dan mengetahui hal itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia cepat-cepat menemui perempuan yang menjadi obsesinya. Ketika masuk, Haruka sedang duduk di kursi piano.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Dan kupikir kau ada benarnya. Aku bersedia mengikuti audisi kelulusan bersamamu."

Ren menoleh. Terkejut. Senang. Bingung. Segalanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Nyanyikan laguku, tapi aku tidak akan datang bersamamu," ujar Haruka lagi.

Ren tersenyum. Bahagia. Bukan main. "Kau serius?" ia mendekati piano putih besar.

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membohongi Masato-kun. Ia terlalu tulus untuk berpasangan denganku," gumam Haruka.

Ren sedikit kecewa yang menjadi motivasi Haruka adalah saingannya. Tapi, biarpun yang dipikirkan Haruka hanyalah perasaan Masato, Ren cukup senang. "Ayo kita mulai latihan, _Kohitsuji-chan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kemarin, Haruka sudah memberikan sebuah lagu untuk Ren. Tinggal laki-laki itu membuat liriknya. Tapi Haruka tidak begitu peduli. Ia memandang langit dari jendela kamar Ren. Ia kembali merasakan kebencian yang luar biasa. Jangankan mengelus perutnya, setiap Haruka menyentuh bagian itu ia justru meremasnya.

 _Gara-gara ini aku jadi kehilangan semuanya. Impianku, Masato-kun, semuanya lenyap._ Batin Haruka sambil meremas perutnya. _Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus hadir?_ Ia menatap perutnya dengan perasaan benci. _Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Kenapa kau malah jadi jembatan antara aku dan laki-laki brengsek itu?_ Haruka tersentak begitu suaminya memasuki kamar.

Ren menghampiri Haruka. _"Kohit-"_

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu," Haruka memotong ucapan Ren.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang kita harus sering-sering periksakan kandunganmu ke dokter. _Kaasan_ sudah mengatur jadwalnya. Dan hari ini salah satunya. Jadi, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap sekarang," ujar Ren lembut.

Haruka mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau pikir aku mau pergi ke dokter kandungan bersamamu?! Kalau teman-temanku ada yang melihat bagaimana?! _IIE!_ "

"Ini demi kesehatanmu juga," Ren bersabar membujuk Haruka.

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkanku! Yang kau pikirkan hanya bayimu, kan?!" Haruka tampak akan mulai menangis.

Bahu Ren terkulai lemas. "Aku tidak-" ia menghela napas berat lalu tersenyum pedih. "Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau pergi. Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku hubungi dokternya agar datang ke sini," Ren mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kau istirahat saja, ya," begitu ia ingin mengelus kepala Haruka, istrinya itu menghindar dan memberi tatapan menusuk membuat Ren mengurungkan niatnya.

Ren benar-benar menelepon sang dokter. 30 menit setelah ia menghubunginya, dokter itu datang.

Diperiksa oleh dokter seperti ini membuat Haruka tidak nyaman. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirkan stetoskop yang sedang menempel diperutnya itu. Tidak lama, dokter wanita itu menyudahi pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana, _sensei?_ " tanya Ren tidak sabar. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Haruka melakukan pemeriksaan. Tentu saja Ren jadi begitu antusias.

"Tidak dapat dikatakan cukup baik untuk ukuran memasuki bulan keempat. Kandungannya lemah. Sepertinya istrimu mengalami sedikit stress, jadi hal ini cukup berpengaruh ke bayi kalian. Perkembangannya agak lambat. Sebaiknya kalian menghindari hal-hal yang dapat membuat tertekan. Terutama kau, Jinguji-kun, sebagai suaminya kau harus lebih banyak membangun susasana positif, apalagi ibu hamil biasanya lebih sensitif. Ditambah lagi kalian juga masih sama-sama sangat muda untuk menjadi orang tua."

Ren cukup sedih mendengar kabar ini. Ia merasa gagal dan sangat bersalah.

Setelah dokter itu pulang, Ren duduk di sebelah Haruka. "Haruka, mulai sekarang, ayo kita berdamai. Demi bayi dalam kandungamu," pinta Ren.

Haruka menatapnya tidak suka. "Jangan terlalu berharap. Kau pikir aku peduli dengan bayi ini?"

Sesuatu terasa menusuk hati Ren sangat dalam. Sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan itu perlahan meggores-gores hatinya. Meski begitu Ren tetap berusaha tersyum. "Dia... anakmu Haruka," rintih Ren.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya! Kalau kau yang menginginkannya, ambil saja!" desis Haruka.

Demi mengontrol emosinya, Ren berbalik. Ia mengambil gelasnya di nakas di samping tempat tidur. Gelas itu isinya tinggal setengah. Ren menggenggam erat-erat gelas itu. Tapi, emosinya kali ini menang. Ia melempar gelas itu hingga menabrak cermin di meja rias. Bunyi pecahan terdengar. Membuat Haruka tersentak hebat dan merasakan sakit di perutnya. Suara hebat yang kedua adalah bantingan pintu oleh Ren yang terbakar amarah. Haruka kembali menangis.

Ren menuruni tangga dengan amarah yang menguasai hatinya. Renge-san menghampiri Ren yang turun dari lantai dua. Anak keduanya itu tampak muram. "Ada apa Ren-kun?"

"Tolong, lihat kondisi Haruka sekarang untukku. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini. Aku butuh menenangkan diri," Ren berlalu.

Khawatir, Renge-san bergegas memenuhi permintaan anaknya. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara pasangan muda itu. Ketika sampai di kamar Ren, Renge-san melihat menantunya sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kemudian pemandangan selanjutnya adalah pecahan kaca di meja rias. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?!" Renge-san menarik Haruka ke dalam pelukannya. "Ada apa Haru-chan?"

Haruka tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menangis dan menangis. Barulah ia melirih, "aku ingin pulang ... ingin pulang ... _Obaachan ..._ "

"Sssssttt... tidak apa-apa, ya, Haruka? Rumah ini juga rumahmu. _Daijobu, ne,_ " Renge-san mengelus-elus punggung Haruka untuk menenangkannya.

 _"Iie..."_ Haruka menggeleng lemah dalam pelukan Renge-san.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Pulang sekolah Haruka selalu pulang ke rumah neneknya agar tidak ada yang curiga. Baru setelah itu ia dijemput untuk pulang ke kediaman Jinguji. Saat ia sedang menulis di kertas-kertas partitur, Syo baru pulang. Ia berlari mendekati kakaknya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV. " _Nee-chan,_ kau membatalkan duet kelulusanmu dengan _senpai?!_ HEEEEEEE... _Naze?!_ "

"Jangan keras-keras, Syo-kun!"

" _Demo..._ Kenapa?! Kenapa _Nee-chan?!_ Kenapa kau membatalkan duet kalian?!"

Haruka tersenyum tegar "Ini cara terbaik untuk membuat Masato-kun membenciku, Syo. Suatu hari nanti dia akan mengetahui semuanya kan? Jadi ketika saat itu tiba ia tidak akan menyesal."

Syo tampak murung. "Meskipun selama ini aku sering kesal jika melihat kalian berduaan, tapi aku sebenarnya aku sangat merestui kalian dan mendoakan kebahagiaan _Nee-chan_ selalu. Jika itu keputusan _Nee-chan,_ aku hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih Syo, kau selalu menjadi yang mengerti aku."

"Haru-chan, jemputanmu sudah datang," seru _Obaachan._

"Ah, _hai!_ " sahutnya. "Syo, aku pergi yaa, jaa~" Haruka meraih tasnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak.

Begitu Haruka membuka pintu, Syo kembali memanggilnya. " _Matte yo!_ Lalu kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa?"

Haruka berbalik dan tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

Tanpa Haruka katakan pun Syo langsung tahu. "NAANIIIIIIII?!"

.

.

.

Ranmaru memasukkan bass ke dalam tas bass. "Memangnya kau apakan dia hingga dengan cepatnya dia setuju?" tanyanya sinis.

"Alasan utamanya adalah Hijirikawa. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia sudah jadi milikku," Ren tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil membaca lagu yang Haruka berikan.

"Ah!" Natsuki memekik. Jarinya tertusuk jarum. Ia menghisap luka tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Cecil dengan tas yang menempel di punggung, siap pulang.

"Merajut. _Sweater_ untuk calon keponakan!" jawab Natsuki berbunga-bunga. Ia menunjukkan rangkaian benang wol yang belum selesai itu kepada temannya yang akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Sepertinya pemuda biru itu belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Cecil.

"Yang penting aku berhasil melangkahinya," Ren bangga.

"Jangan senang dulu, Jinguji. Caramu itu kotor," Ranmaru terkekeh.

"Aku tahu!" suara Ren meninggi. "Lagipula aku sudah mendapat ganjarannya," dan langsung memelan.

Delapan pasang mata itu langsung menatap Ren.

Merasa dapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya, Ren menjawabnya dengan aura yang berbeda. "Nanami, dia cukup stress dengan keadaan ini. Kandungannya lemah, bayi kami tumbuh sedikit lambat. Dan yang lebih parah, dia menolak bayinya sendiri. Dia juga sering tidak mau makan, minum susu ibu hamil, jalan-jalan untuk sekedar _refreshing_ , semua kegiatan yang berpengaruh baik untuk kandungannya tidak mau ia lakukan."

Ranmaru, Cecil, dan Natsuki tidak dapat berkomentar. Mereka hanya mendengarkan.

" _Kaasan_ bilang ini juga karena ulahku. Haruka masih sangat muda. Jadi, dia pasti sangat terpukul."

"Heee... aku juga jadi merasa bersalah," gumam Natsuki.

"Kita juga terlibat," tambah Cecil.

"Cih, kami melakukannya karena permintaanmu, Jinguji."

"Yaa, memang semuanya salahku. Andai aku tidak meminta kalian melakukannya, kalian tidak akan terlibat."

" _Maa... maa..._ daripada kita terus-menerus merasa bersalah, sebaiknya kita juga membantu memulihkan kondisi Haru-chan!" Natsuki langsung menebarkan semangat positif. "Aku akan membuat _sweater_ yang banyak!

Diam-diam Ren tersenyum. Karena meski di tengah keterpurukannya pun, masih ada sahabat-sahabat yang setia di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **-Balasan Reviews-**

 **C4m3Li4:** Sudah terjawab, kan, selama ini Masato kemana... :3 Yap! Saking sibuknya jadi Haruka kelupaan /jahat

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne:** Haruka seperti itu tidak lain karena tertekan+terpukul+stress =w= Dia terlihat biasa di sekolah tapi di rumah Jinguji stressnya jadi lagi xD Jangan culik Ai, jangan culik cinta Renma /hehbukan Hehe iya kemunculan Kaoru itu kayak bintang jatuh, tiba-tiba melintas x3

 ** _Mind to review? Dozo ..._**

 ** _Arigatou gozaimashitaaa~ ^^_**


	9. Chapter 9

Suara saksofon terdengar sampai di ruangan itu. Ren memainkannya di taman dengan perasaan yang mendalam. Seorang wanita muda berambut orange memandangi sang pemain saksofon dari balik jendela kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Haruka akui, suaminya memang handal dalam musik _jazz_ , terutama dengan alat musik tiup satu itu. Dan setiap kali Ren memainkannya, kehidupan baru di dalam rahim Haruka terasa lebih tenang. Padahal, Haruka sering sekali merasakan sakit dan harus menahannya. Sudah dua hari semenjak Ren membanting pintu kamarnya, sepasang suami istri itu belum saling bicara lagi. Meski selama ini pun Ren yang lebih banyak berbicara satu arah kepada Haruka, sejak kejadian itu Ren lebih sedikit bicara. Bukan karena ia membenci Haruka, amarahnya tentu saja sudah hilang. Tapi, karena ia memang tidak sanggup berkata apapun pada Haruka. Karena itu, Ren hanya mampu memandangi Haruka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Merindu.

Ren termenung selepas memainkan saksofonnya. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Haruka sudah cukup mengabaikan bayinya. Jika dia tidak memulai untuk minta maaf, siapa yang akan memperhatikan bayinya? Bagaimanapun, peran orang tua secara langsung sangat penting. Ren mendongak menatap langit sore yang sudah kelabu. Satu tetes air jatuh di wajahnya. Kemudian dua, tiga, dan semakin banyak.

 _Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, Kohitsuji-chan. Tapi anak itu, dia tidak bersalah._

* * *

 **~Only Me~  
**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Haruka, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kita masih bisa membicarakannya baik-baik. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir...**  
_

Begitu Haruka membuka mata dari tidurnya, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memeriksa ponsel yang berada di nakas. Satu pesan dari Masato masuk dan berisi seperti itu. Membacanya membuat Haruka merasa sesak.

"Pesan dari Hijirikawa?" tanya Ren lembut. Dalam posisinya yang bersender pada kepala ranjang, calon ayah itu tersenyum memandangi istri yang tidur membelakanginya. Haruka langsung menarik ponselnya ke dada. Mengingat amarah Ren yang meluap sebelumnya, membuat Haruka kembali takut pada Ren.

" _Iie,_ " lirih Haruka ketakutan.

"Haruka," Ren nyaris berhasil mengelus kepala istrinya.

"Jangan sentuh!" Haruka bergidik. Tangan Ren berhenti di udara.

Ren menghela napas sambil memiringkan posisinya. Satu tangan menumpu kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut saat itu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati lagi. Maafkan aku," Ren menunggu respon Haruka. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Ah, _Otou-san_ juga minta maaf padamu ya? Kemarin itu kau pasti kaget. Jangan menangis, _ne..._ "Ren memandangi perut Haruka, berbicara pada bayinya. Tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin mengelus perut istrinya yang masih belum menunjukkan perubahan.

Terkenal sebagai perayu maut di sekolah, dengan kata-kata manisnya Ren dapat dengan mudah menaklukan gadis manapun. Tapi, istrinya ini berbeda. Perempuan itu tidak pernah melihatnya. Sangat sulit ditaklukan membuat kata-kata cinta yang selalu tersedia dan tersusun rapi di otak Ren menguap begitu saja ketika menghadapinya.

Tanpa merespon permintaan maaf Ren, Haruka mengabaikannya dengan segera bangkit, mengambil handuk, mantel mandi, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Bantingan pintunya sangat keras. Kali ini ia membalas perbuatan Ren. Ia tidak peduli jika Ren naik pitam dan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi untuk memberinya pelajaran. Karena ia tahu, saat ini kelemahan Ren berada di dalam dirinya.

"Jangan membangunkan Jinguji kecil kita! Mungkin saja ia masih tidur!" ujar Ren dengan intonasi tinggi agar Haruka dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Haruka mengelus kepala Kuppuru. Kucing hitam itu sedang menikmati susu ibu hamil pemberian Haruka. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Haruka memberikan minuman yang diperuntukkan baginya kepada peliharaan tidak resmi itu.

"Ck, kucing itu tidak bagus dekat-dekat dengan wanita yang sedang mengandung," dari balik rimbunan pohon, Ren mengawasi. "Kalau terkena virus toksoplasma bagaimana?!"

Suara daun-daun yang bergesekan terdengar, tepat dari atas Ren. _Hup!_ Cecil melompat turun dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Pemuda yang berasal dari luar Jepang itu memang memiliki hobi memanjat pohon. Terkadang sambil membaca buku. "Kucing itu hewan paling bersih. Ketika mereka sedang menjilati tubuhnya, berarti mereka sedang mandi. Tekstur lidah kucing yang lebih kasar dari lidah manusia, papila-papilanya itu memiliki fungsi untuk mengangkat kotoran dari tubuhnya."

"Kucing kampung!" umpat Ren.

"Wah, _mite!_ Siapa itu yang datang?" goda Natsuki pada Ren yang entah muncul dari mana. Ren terbelalak.

Haruka merasakan seseorang datang. Ketika ia berbalik, sosok itu cukup mengejutkannya. Kulit seputih susu, rambut sebiru samudera. "Hijirikawa-san," Haruka berdiri, bersiap pergi. Tapi Masato langsung menahannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, laki-laki itu memeluk Haruka. Membuat wanita itu terkejut karena mendapat perlakuan tersebut tiba-tiba. "Hijirikawa-san!"

 _"Daisuki,"_ bisik Masato lembut. Membuat Haruka membeku.

Dengan mata terbelalak tak terima, Ren geram. Ia hampir maju dari persembunyiannya ketika Ranmaru menahan dadanya. "Biarkan," ujar si pemilik iris heterokrom. Tatapannya lurus. "Biarkan sepasang kekasih itu mendapatkan privasinya. Kau sudah menang banyak, kan? Biarkan mereka memiliki waktu bersama setidaknya untuk terakhir kali. Setelah ini kujamin kau tidak akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini lagi. Nanami sudah menjadi Jinguji, ingat itu."

Perkataan Ranmaru berhasil menarik kembali langkah Ren ke belakang. Ranmaru menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Ren. "Dia audisi kelulusan, kau yang jadi pemenangnya. Dia milikmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Ranmaru melenggang diikuti Cecil dan Natsuki. Ren masih di sana, mengamati Haruka yang tampak canggung menghadapi Masato. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ren memang tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Tapi ia dapat memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

"Hijirikawa-san!" seru Haruka sambil melepaskan diri. Masato tidak menahannya.

Dengan tatapan sendu yang merindu, Masato memohon pada Haruka. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak mau kita berakhir."

"Ak-aku..." Haruka bingung meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi! Kumohon lupakan semuanya!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tangan Masato berada di kedua bahu Haruka.

" _Gomenasai..._ aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang," Haruka mulai menangis.

"Persiapan yang telah kita lakukan untuk audisi kelulusan bagaimana? Semua yang telah kita lakukan sejauh ini, semua yang telah kita siapkan untuk kedepannya, bagaimana?" Masato menatap Haruka lekat-lekat.

"Cari penggantiku, kumohon," Haruka menggeleng.

Masato memejamkan mata sesaat. "Baiklah, sekarang bicara tentangmu. Kau sudah dapat penggantiku?" ketika ia membuka mata, mata Haruka tepat bertemu dengan miliknya. Sampai mati pun Masato tidak akan pernah rela jika Haruka menggantikannya. Tapi, pertanyaannya itu hanya untuk menguji bahwa Haruka tidak mendapat penggantinya. "Audisi kelulusanmu bagaimana? Siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemilik mata berwarna kuning-hijau itu tercekat. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata biru di hadapannya. Air mata semakin terurai. Haruka menggeleng sambil melepaskan tangan Masato dari bahunya. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar. "Lihat saja nanti," selanjutnya ia berlari. Kabur dari pemuda biru yang sengaja tidak menahan atau mengejarnya.

Ren tentu saja melihat kejadian itu. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa bergejolak. Apakah ia cemburu karena dua orang yang saling mencintai itu? Apakah ia merasa lebih sakit karena melihat Haruka kembali menangis? Apakah kesedihan Haruka mempengaruhi bayinya dan kontak batin dapat mempengaruhinya juga? Perasaan apa itu, Ren sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Audisi kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Seluruh murid Saotome Gakuen tahun ketiga sudah mempersiapkan penampilan terbaik mereka sejak jauh-jauh hari. Ren, meskipun ia hanya mendapat waktu kurang lebih sebulan untuk berlatih lagu yang Haruka berikan, jangan ragukan permainan saksofonnya yang menawan. Saat ini, Ren sedang mematut dirinya di cermin, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dari pakaiannya. Dari sudut mataya ia dapat melihat Haruka termenung melihat dunia luar dari jendela kamar.

"Kau nanti datang, kan?"

Haruka memilih bungkam.

"Datang, ya..." pinta Ren.

"Jangan terlalu berharap," setelah mengatakannya, Haruka merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di perutnya. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Sudah lama Haruka tidak muntah-muntah seperti ini lagi. Ia memang masih sering merasakan mual tapi masih bisa ditahannya. Mungkin anaknya sedang ingin mencari perhatian ibunya atau mungkin mendukung permintaan ayahnya. Ren yang menyusul segera membantu Haruka dengan memegangi rambut Haruka ke belakang agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. Haruka sudah terlalu lemas untuk menolak Ren yang memijat pelan tengkuknya. Begitu tidak ada lagi yang keluar, Haruka membasuh mulutnya dan menatap dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ren cemas.

Haruka hampir menangis lagi. Cepat-cepat ia membasuh seluruh wajahnya dengan air. Ia mengabaikan kecemasan Ren dan kembali ke kamar tanpa mengeringkan wajah, duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap lurus ke bawah sementara kakinya digoyang-goyangkan. Ren berjongkok di depannya lalu melihat jam. Audisi mulai 2 jam lagi. Tapi seluruh peserta baik komposer maupun idola harus hadir minimal satu jam sebelumnya.

"Pergilah,"

Ren diam, berpikir. Apakah ia harus menunda keberangkatannya untuk menemani Haruka, atau sebaiknya ia segera pergi. Meskipun berat, tapi Ren sadar Haruka akan jauh lebih membaik jika ia cepat pergi. Akhirnya, dengan enggan Ren memutuskan untuk segera berangkat. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jika ada sesuatu segera bilang pada _Okaa-san, nee..._ Atau telepon aku," meski Ren yakin pilihan kedua pasti tidak akan diambil Haruka, ia tetap mengatakannya. "Nah, Jinguji kecil, selama _Otou-san_ pergi kau harus menjadi anak baik, ya... Jangan nakal pada _Okaa-san_. Kau harus menjaganya. Oke?" Ren menasihati bayi dalam perut Haruka. Ia terkekeh. Mungkin ia tidak bisa mengelusnya, tapi mengajaknya bicara bisa menjadi alternatifnya, kan? "Baiklah, aku berangkat." Ren berdiri lalu mengambil tas saksofonnya. _"_ _Ittekimasu~"_ pamitnya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Haruka merasakan tendangan kecil di perutnya begitu Ren selesai berbicara pada bayinya. Tendangan itu halus, seolah menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Tapi, Haruka tidak suka. Ia balas memukul perutnya sendiri. "Sama saja seperti ayahnya," desisnya. "Hanya membuatku susah dan kesakitan," rutuknya.

.

.

.

Syo memasuki ruang auditorium Saotome Gakuen. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan luas, anggap saja Saotome Gakuen memiliki arena konsernya sendiri. Di sana sudah ramai oleh para peserta. Ada juga kerabat yang ingin menyaksikan. Audisi kelulusan Saotome Gakuen merupakan sebuah acara berkonsep konser musik yang ditampilkan oleh murid tahun ketiga. Dalam konser ini murid kelas idola akan membawakan musik dari murid kelas komposer secara bergantian satu pasangan dengan pasangan lainnya. Mirip dengan ajang pencarian bakat. Pengajar senior dan profesional menjadi dewan juri, termasuk Shining Saotome. Dari audisi ini ditentukanlah lulus atau tidaknya murid-murid tahun ketiga. Kerja sama antara komposer dan idola sangat penting untuk keberhasilan keduanya. Jika lulus, mereka dapat maju ke tahap selanjutnya untuk memulai debut bersama.

Syo menatap ruangan megah itu dengan perasaan bangga. Tahun depan, ia akan mengikuti jejak para _senpai-_ nya melakukan audisi di sini. Di tengah keramaian, sepasang manusia berambut merah mendekati Syo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat-sahabat dari kakaknya.

"Syo-kun!" sapa Otoya.

" _Hai, senpai!_ " Syo melambai.

"Syo-kun, kau tidak datang bersama Haru-chan?" tanya Tomochika.

Syo gelagapan. Saat ini ia yakin kakaknya sedang berada di kediaman Jinguji. Soal Haruka akan datang atau tidak, Syo tidak begitu yakin. " _Etto ..._ Yah... tahu kan kalau perempuan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari laki-laki untuk berhias? Jadi, _onee-chan_ menyuruhku pergi duluan. Ya, begitulah. Ehehehehe ..." Syo berbohong.

"Oh, mungkin Haru-chan akan datang bersama Masa, ya? Wah, wah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar musik mereka," Otoya berpendapat sendiri.

"Tumben sekali, ya, Syo-kun mau melepaskan Haru-chan? Biasanya, kan kau begitu _over protective._ Aku juga sudah penasaran!" Tomochika setuju.

 _Glek!_ Syo menelan ludah. "Kalian juga akan tampil, kan? Kalau begitu aku ingin menempati kursi, ya!"

"Ayo, Otoya-kun! Kita juga harus bersiap. Satu jam lagi mulai. Sampai nanti, Syo-kun."

Mereka pun berpisah. _Huft! Tadi itu hampir saja!_ Syo menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

Haruka ternyata datang. Tentu saja sebenarnya ia enggan. Tapi, pada akhirnya di sinilah ia, tepat di pintu masuk auditorium. Mungkin bayinya yang mengingingkannya, ingin mendengarkan permainan musik ayahnya. Syo yang sudah menempati kursi melihat Haruka. Lantas ia mengangkat topinya tinggi-tinggi untuk memberi tanda pada kakaknya. Haruka pun melihat, ia segera menghampiri.

Kursi penonton dibagi menjadi empat bagian. Bagian kiri, tengah, dan kanan serta tribun di bagian atas. Di depan baris pertama ada meja untuk dewan juri. Baris pertama itu sendiri di isi oleh para murid kelas idola. Baris kedua ditempati oleh murid kelas komposer. Masato duduk di bagian tengah, kursi paling kanan barisan pertama. Ia menyadari Syo yang duduk dua kursi tepat di belakangnya sedang melambaikan topi kepada Haruka yang baru datang. Begitu melihatnya, Haruka sedang berjalan sambil mencari tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari Syo. Kursi penonton bagian tengah sudah penuh karena acara akan segera mulai, jadi Haruka mengambil tempat di bagian kanan, kursi urutan pertama dari kiri baris kedua. Itu satu-satunya yang masih kosong di sekitar situ. Begitu duduk, Haruka menyadari Masato berada di dekatnya. Sejauh ini, Haruka belum bertemu Ren.

Kemudian, ponsel Haruka bergetar, satu panggilan masuk. Ia mengangkatnya.

 _'Haru-chan, aku belum melihatmu. Kau tidak datang bersama Syo-kun. Kau di mana?'_ kata Tomochika dari seberang sambungan.

"Oh, Tomo-chan, aku berada di bagian kanan barisan kedua paling kiri. Kau di mana? Bersama Otoya-kun?"

 _'Aku di backstage._ _Dalam undian tadi aku dan Otoya-kun masuk dalam 10 peserta pertama! Doakan kami, ya! Otoya-kun akan tampil pertama. Dari tadi ia tidak bisa diam karena gelisah. Dia juga sudah tiga kali ke toilet karena kebanyakan minum!'_

Haruka terkekeh. Lalu terdengar suara gemerisik di sambungan.

 _'Eh, eh ...'_

 _'Nanamiiiiiiii...'_ suara Otoya menggantikan suara Tomochika. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memanggil nama belakangnya seperti ketika mereka belum sedekat sekarang. _'Aku tampil pertama! Bagaimana ini, bagaimanaaa?'_ ujar Otoya panik.

"Tenanglah, Otoya-kun. Kau pasti bisa. Di tribun atas anak-anak dari panti asuhanmu datang mendukung. _Ganbatte, ne!_ "

 _'Uwaaaaaaaa... benarkah? Aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk mereka! Arigatou, Haru-chan!'_

" _Douite,_ Otoya-kun!" sambungan kembali kepada Tomochika. Tidak lama, mereka selesai dan memutus sambungan. Haruka melihat ke belakang, ke tribun yang ada di atas. Banyak anak-anak dari panti asuhan tempat Otoya diasuh di sana. Mereka membawa spanduk panjang bertuliskan 'GO GO Oto-nii'. Selain itu kerabat dari peserta memang menempati tribun atas karena bagian bawah dikhususkan untuk murid Saotome Gakuen.

Lampu mulai dimatikan membuat seluruh penonton terdiam. Tanda akan dimulainya acara ini. Lampu sorot bergerak ke sana ke mari. Saat itulah ponsel Haruka kembali bergetar, kali ini pesan dari Ren.

 _ **Aku masuk dalam 10 peserta pertama dan sekarang sedang berada di backstage. Urutan ke-7, tepat setelah Shibuya-san. Doakan aku, ne... Dan tolong sampaikan pada Jinguji kecil, agar bersabar menungguku *wink***_

Tanpa repot-repot membalas, Haruka memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Syo memperhatikan kakaknya, menjaganya sebenarnya. Murid kelas komposer yang duduk tepat di depan Syo berdiri dan pergi, tampaknya ke toilet. Kesempatan itu Syo gunakan untuk mendekat kepada Masato.

" _Senpai,_ kau urutan ke berapa?" bisik Syo dari belakang Masato.

Mendengarnya membuat Masato memicingkan mata kepada Haruka. "Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk ikut audisi. Hanya ingin memastikan siapa yang menjadi pasangan kakakmu menggantikanku," jawabnya dingin.

Merasa dipandangi, Haruka menoleh ke arah Masato lalu menunduk. Sebenarnya ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan mantan pacarnya. Dan itu kembali merasakan sesak. Tendangan halus itu terasa lagi, seolah mengatakan, " _Okaa-san_ , jangan sedih. Ada aku di sini." Tapi, Haruka malah menghentakkan tasnya keras-keras seolah membenarkan posisi. Padahal ia menekankan itu pada perutnya.

"Umm, baiklah," merasakan hawa dingin Masato membuat Syo mundur ke tempatnya.

Tsukimiya Ringo muncul di panggung dengan gaun ungu yang berkilau. Lampu sorot menyorotinya. Hari ini ia didapuk mejadi pembawa acara. _"_ _Hai! Minna omatase~ Ohayouppu~"_ sapanya kepada hadirin. "Selamat datang di Audisi Kelulusan Saotome Gakuen! Hari ini, tepat di depan mata kita semua, 124 murid tahun ketiga akan menentukan nasibnya dengan penampilan terbaik mereka..." Ringo-sensei menyampaikan pembukaan. "Sekarang, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari Shining Saotome-sama selaku kepala sekolah. Kepadanya, dipersilakan. Tiba-tiba Shining Saotome muncul dari atas dan melakukan akrobat anehnya sebelum memulai. Tawanya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Setelah selesain dengan sambutan yang berupa kalimat-kalimat misterius. Shining melompat ke mejanya selaku dewan juri.

"Baiklah langsung saja, peserta audisi pertama pagi ini, memiliki senyum secerah matahari. Dengan permainan gitarnya yang menghangatkan, mari kita sambut, It-to-ki-O-to-ya-kun!" Ringo-sensei memanggil peserta pertama. Tirai membuka dan menampilkan Otoya dengan gitar yang tersampir di bahunya. Lagu yang ia bawakan berjudul _Brand New Melody_. Anak-anak panti yang berada di tribun atas menggemakan dukungan mereka kepada sang 'kakak'. "GO! GO! OTO-NII, GO! GO! OTO-NII," seru mereka serempak.

* * *

 **~Only Me~  
**

* * *

Tomochika baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya. Tepuk tangan yang meriah tidak hanya diberikan untuk gadis berambut merah itu. Tapi juga diberikan untuk Yajima Daiki sang komposer. Setelah Tomochika kembali ke backstage, Ringo-sensei kembali mengambil alih. Haruka bersiap karena setelah ini adalah lagunya.

"Huaaa... Otoya-kun! Aku senang sekali!" Tomochika menghambur ke arah Otoya yang masih menunggunya di _backstage_.

"Tadi itu kau keren, Tomo-chan!" tanggap Otoya, mereka melakukan tos.

"Peserta ketujuh, rambut panjang berwarna jingga yang menjadi ciri khasnya, permainan saksofon yang dapat meluluh lantakkan gadis manapun, Jinguji Ren!" Gadis-gadis mulai berteriak bersemangat. "Daaaaannn~ Kira-kira siapa, ya, komposer dari musik yang akan dibawakan oleh Jinguji-kun?" Ringo-sensei sengaja tidak langsung melanjutkan, ingin membuat hadirin penasaran. "Jinguji-kun akan membawakan musik milik... milik..." Gadis-gadis di ruangan itu sudah semakin penasaran. Ringo-sensei terkekeh dan berkedip. "Berilah tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Jinguji Ren dan komposernya,"

Haruka _degdegan_ , sesekali melirik Masato. Syo merenggut tepian topi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Otoya dan Tomochika sengaja ingin mendegar kelanjutannya dari _backstage_ , mereka akan ke kursi penonton setelah mendengarnya. Di kursi bagian kiri, Ramaru, Cecil, dan Natsuki menanti dengan ekspresi santai. Haruka semakin tertunduk dalam. Jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dalam keadaan normal. Ia takut. Takut Masato mengetahui semuanya. Takut Masato membencinya. Takut, takut, dan takut. Rasanya ingin menangis.

"Nanami Haruka!"

Jantung Haruka terasa copot.

Masato tercengang. "Ap-apa?"

Otoya dan Tomochika yang melihat dari TV di _backstage_ tak kalah _shock_. "Haru-chan tidak bersama Masa?!" pekik Otoya.

Syo sudah menutup setengah kepalanya dengan topi.

Ranmaru, Cecil, dan Natsuki saling tersenyum.

Tirai kembali terbuka, menampilkan Ren dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih sambil menggenggam saksofon. Ia mulai memainkannya dan bernyanyi.

Masato menoleh ke samping kanannya, menatap Haruka yang sudah hampir menangis dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Haruka, aku tak percaya. Ini... bohong kan? Kenapa harus dia? Penggantiku, dia?_ Masato mendecih.

"Otoya-kun, aku tidak percaya," gumam Tomochika masih di _backstage_ bersama Otoya.

" _Ne... ne..._ aku juga Tomo-chan."

.

Ren menyelesaikan lagunya dengan perasaan bangga. Ia terseyum penuh kemenangan. Sengaja, ia melihat ke arah Masato. Keduanya beradu tatap. Ren justru menatap rivalnya itu dengan tatapan merendahkan. Sementara Masato menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

Tidak tahan lagi, Haruka bangkit dan berlari di koridor, memutuskan pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia menahan tangisnya. Masato yang menyadarinya langsung mengejar. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kenyataan di hadapannya, ia masih tidak terima. Butuh penjelasan lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N: Bagaimana bagaimana? Semakin seru, ya? Hehehe... Omong-omong Renma ngetik ini setelah UN hari Kamis kemarin selesai. Karena sekolah Renma memakai sistem CBT, jadi satu pelajaran satu hari. Sekarang lagi libur dulu. Lanjut lagi Senin, huhuhu /diacurhat. Oke, Renma senang sekali begitu tahu bahwa _fic_ ini ternyata banyak peminatnya. Jadi, Renma akan usahakan untuk _update_ minimal sebulan sekali. Terus ikuti, ya! :3**

 **Hallowww kalian _readers_ yang muncul ke permukaan *v*)/**

 **C4m3li4:** untuk saat ini Masato belum dulu mengetahui tentang kehamilan Haruka, yaa ... ^^

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne:** Haruka frustasi, jadi maklumin aja :3 /plak. Tapi sikapnya memang jadi bikin geregetan sih, jadi agak OOC juga hohoho... Omong-omong Ai itu bagian dari nama Renma lhoo... wakaka

 **Riren18:** *sodorin tissue* /pukpuk '-')/(._. Ren itu karena udah keseringan ngumbar kata-kata manis jadi bikin diabetes. Emang kurang asem dia jadinya. Coba kalo asem asem manis gitu kayak jeruk kan, ya? Ikon warnanya juga udah pas. Terima kasih sudah menyukai _fic_ ini! ^^-

 **RnR? _Dozo~_**

 ** _Aigatou gozaimashita~_**


	10. Chapter 10

Acara masih berlanjut dan Haruka tidak peduli. Ia tetap berlari keluar gedung, mengabaikan Ren yang saat itu masih di atas panggung. Masato berhasil meraih Haruka, membuat wanita itu terpaksa berhenti. Meski begitu, Haruka tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari Masato. Keduanya berada di tempat yang sepi.

"Beri aku penjelasan," Masato memaksa, cengkramannya di tangan Haruka semakin kuat. "Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa dia? Ada apa di antara kalian?" ia menatap wanita yang dicintainya dengan tatapan putus asa.

Haruka meringis, menahan tangisannya. "Lepaskan ..." tangan kirinya menyentuh tangan Masato yang mencengkram tangan kanannya. "KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU!" Masato masih belum mau menjauhkan tangannya. "Aku akan menjawab, jadi tolong lepaskan," Haruka memberanikan diri menatap mata mantan kekasihnya, memohon.

Perlahan pasti Masato melonggarkan cengkramannya, hingga akhirnya terlepas.

Haruka mengusap air matanya kasar. "Hijirikawa-san ..." ia masih sedikit sesenggukan namun berusaha tenang. "Maafkan aku, _hontou ni gomenasai ..._ " Haruka _ojigi_. "Aku... belum bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang. Tapi suatu hari nanti, aku yakin kau dapat mengerti," ragu-ragu ia menggenggam tangan Masato.

"Jelaskan, SEKARANG! Apa hubunganmu dengan Jinguji?!"

Haruka menggeleng lemah. "Maafkan aku, _ne_... Aku tidak sanggup. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dariku. Kumohon relakan aku," menghindari tatapan menusuk dari Masato, Haruka memilih tanah menjadi pelarian pandangannya.

Masato menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku butuh penjelasanmu sekarang, Haruka," ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Haruka, setiap kata yang dilontarkannya penuh penekanan. "Kenapa harus Jinguji?"

"I-ini, bukan soal Jinguji-san," kilah Haruka. "Di saat yang tepat, kau akan tahu kebenarannya," Haruka mendongak menatap Masato. "Saat itu, kau pasti sadar ini yang terbaik," Haruka tersenyum pedih.

"Kenapa saat itu bukan sekarang?" mata Masato bergerak-gerak meneliti wajah Haruka. "Jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jinguji, kenapa, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi penggantiku?"

Haruka menggeleng, hanya menggeleng.

Masato mulai mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi," pria itu menatap Haruka lekat-lekat. "Aku hanya berharap kau tidak mengkhianatiku," saat itu juga Masato melepaskan tangan Haruka dari tangannya. Kemudian ia berbalik, melangkah pergi, menjauh dari tempat acara. Meninggalkan Haruka yang mematung. Kalimat terakhir Masato terngiang di kepalanya. Perbuatan Ren kembali melintas di pikirannya. Ia jatuh berjongkok, menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua tangannya, merintih pilu.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ren baru kembali ke _make up room_. Di tempat itu hanya ada Ranmaru yang sedang bersender di dinding. "Bagimana?" tanya Ren tidak sabar.

"Cih, tenanglah. Sudah kubilang kau pemenangnya. Hijirikawa meninggalkan istrimu," Ranmaru tersenyum kepada Ren. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu balas tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang dia bagaimana?"

"Aku menyuruh Shinomiya mengantarnya pulang. Aku yakin dengan keadaan seperti itu istrimu pasti memilih pulang. Dan kau tidak akan membiarkannya pulang sendirian, kan? Lagi pula Shinomiya tampil di urutan bawah."

"Ahh... _naruhodo..._ " Ren berjalan ke sebuah sofa hitam, lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sana. "Setelah acara ini selesai, ayo kita rayakan! Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir."

"Hh, tidakkah kau lebih mengkhawatirkan istri dan anakmu?" Ranmaru meremehkan.

Ren terkekeh. "Anggap saja ini seperti pesta bujangku. Setelah ini aku akan lebih serius menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi mereka," kemudian ia menatap langit-langit. Sejujurnya rasa khawatir terhadap Haruka mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Syo nyaris terjatuh karena Otoya menyeretnya terlalu cepat. Gedung kelas sedang sepi, karena itu Tomochika dan Otoya sepakat menyeret adik sahabat mereka ke tempat ini. Syo ketakutan, tadinya ia hanya ingin menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berjongkok sambil menangis. Tapi, entah datang dari mana, Otoya langsung menarik kerah bajunya. Belum sempat berkata-kata, Tomochika membekap mulutnya. Sejauh ini Syo sudah berusaha melepaskan tangan Otoya dari kerahnya, tapi kakak kelasnya itu menariknya jauh lebih kuat. Otoya yang berjalan di depan Syo menengok ke belakang, memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada adik kelasnya. Tomochika yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Syo sambil memegangi tangan Syo hanya menatap lurus dengan serius. Dari ekspresi keduanya, Syo tahu ia tidak akan dapat mengelak lagi. Ia tidak akan mampu membohongi kedua sahabat kakaknya kali ini.

Otoya membuka pintu kelasnya. Begitu ketiganya sudah di dalam, Tomochika melepaskan tangan Syo dan menutup pintu. Otoya menghempaskan Syo ke salah satu kursi, lalu Tomochika membantu Otoya untuk memojokkan Syo.

"Sekarang katakan pada kami. Ada apa dengan Haruka? Apa yang terjadi di antara Haruka, Masa, dan Ren?" Otoya sangat terlihat berbeda, kali ini ia menunjukkan sisi seriusnya.

"Jawab kami, Syo-kun!" Tomochika mencondongkan diri ke arah Syo.

Syo dilema. Ia sungguh ketakutan. Ia sangat tahu kedua orang di hadapannya ini sahabat baik kakaknya. Tapi Syo tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya, baginya itu adalah aib. Syo mulai sesenggukan, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

" _Ne... Senpai,_ aku tidak tahu ... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, bagaimana hiks ... hiks ..." ujar Syo parau.

Otoya dan Tomochika saling berpandangan. Otoya mendecih sebal karena Syo sulit berbicara dan malah menangis, ia pun mengambil kursi dan duduk, kali ini lebih tenang. "Beri tahu kami, Syo-kun."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Botol kecil berisi pil itu ditatapinya dengan nanar. Ia sudah menyimpannya sejak lama di laci nakas. Baru sekarang ia kembali menyentuhnya. Sudah tiga hari setelah Masato meninggalkannya. Haruka benar-benar ditinggalkan, pria itu sudah berhenti mengiriminya pesan atau melakukan panggilan. Ibu muda itu dirundung keputusasaan. Kalimat terakhir Masato masih mengusiknya.

 _Aku hanya berharap kau tidak mengkhianatiku._

Haruka merasa hina. Ia selalu percaya apa yang membuat hubungannya dengan Masato harus kandas bukan salahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengkhianati Masato-kun," gumam Haruka pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia tertunduk menatap lantai kamar sambil meremas seprai kasur. "Demi Tuhan, Masato-kun. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu," Haruka menangis lagi. Ia menggeleng, tidak terima atas apa yang terjadi. Tidak terima jika Masato berpikir bahwa ia berkhianat.

Tiba-tiba Haruka menoleh ke arah pintu. Ren belum pulang. Sejak kelulusan, pria itu mulai mengurus kontraknya dengan Shining Agency untuk melakukan debut. Setelah yakin Ren tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, Haruka kini menatap perutnya.

"Hei, tidakkah itu tidak adil? Dia bisa mewujudkan mimpinya, melakukan debut bersama teman-temannya, sementara aku? Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau tahu? Aku juga memiliki mimpi yang ingin kuwujudkan," untuk pertama kalinya Haruka berbicara dengan bayinya. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Dan akan lebih baik jika kau tidak lahir ke dunia ini."

Sekali lagi Haruka menatap botol kecil di tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan satu pil, mengambil gelasnya yang terisi penuh di atas nakas setelah memasukkan kembali botol itu ke laci. Dengan ekspresi datar, ia masukkan pil ke dalam mulutnya dan menegak air dari gelas, mendorong pil itu agar tertelan. Setelahnya ia menyimpan kembali gelas ke tempat asal. Karena bosan, ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Baru saja Haruka merebahkan diri, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawah perutnya. Sesuatu itu semakin menjadi-jadi, begitu menyakitkan membuat Haruka kembali duduk. Ia meremas perutnya sambil merintih menahan perih. Haruka duduk menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, ia segera meraih gelasnya dan meminum isinya berpikir itu dapat meredakan rasa sakit. Tapi, saking menyakitkannya, Haruka lemas. Gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah. Ketika Haruka ingin berdiri, kakiknya goyah, ia jatuh merosot menyender pada tepi ranjang. Rasa sakit itu terus menerpanya, ia semakin meremas perutnya. Saat sadar, darah sudah mengalir di bawah pahanya, mengotori _dress_ putih yang ia kenakan. Haruka memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia dapat melewatinya, mungkin memang itu proses yang harus terjadi.

Seketika itu juga pintu terbuka dan Ren masuk. Penyuka musik jazz itu penasaran mengapa istrinya duduk di bawah. Begitu ia menghampiri, Ren terbelalak. Darah di paha Haruka, pecahan gelas, Haruka yang menahan perih sambil meremas perutnya. Ren segera berjongkok dengan rasa panik. Di tengah kondisinya yang seperti itu, Haruka masih sempat mendelik kepada Ren, ia menyayangkan suaminya datang di saat yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Haruka ... Ap-apa yang terjadi?!" Ren mengelus pelilpis Haruka. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Ren segera menggendong Haruka yang tidak dapat menolak karena sudah setengah sadar.

.

.

.

Begitu melihat putranya yang duduk di kursi tunggu ujung lorong dekat pintu UGD, Renge-san mempercepat langkahnya. "Bagaimana Haru-chan?"

Ren menggeleng lesu. "Dokter belum keluar," setelah berkata begitu, pintu terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok dengan pakaian serba putih. Ren otomatis berdiri. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kau keluarganya?" tanya dokter laki-laki itu.

"Aku suaminya," jawab Ren cepat.

Dokter mengangguk. "Pasien sedang dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Mari kita bicara di ruangan saya."

Ren menatap ibunya.

"Jangan khawatir, biar _Okaa-san_ yang menjaga Haruka.

Setelah merasa tenang karena ia dapat mempercayakan Haruka pada ibunya, Ren mengikuti sang dokter.

Di ruang dokter, Ren dipersilakan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi dokter.

"Beruntung ia cepat ditangani. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, kandungannya tidak dapat diselamatkan."

Ren tercengang. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya, _sensei?_ "

"Setelah pemeriksaan, kami menemukan adanya suatu zat yang biasanya terdapat pada obat penggugur kandungan."

"Apa?!"

Dokter mengangguk. "Tapi kami berhasil menetralisirnya dan sudah memberikan vitamin agar kandungannya pulih dan lebih kuat. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya pasien dirawat inap selama 2-3 hari untuk benar-benar memulihkan kondisinya. Karena berdasarkan pemeriksaan juga didapati bahwa pasien dalam keadaan stress."

Ren mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan amarah yang siap meledak. Mendengar penjelasan dokter membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Haruka. Obat penggugur kandungan? Yang benar saja, seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya sangat polos dapat berniat membunuh anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ren membanting pintu kamarnya, berpikir beberapa saat lalu menggeledah seluruh tempat di kamarnya. Lemari, meja rias, bawah bantal, sofa, bahkan kamar mandi. Terakhir ia baru membuka laci nakas di samping tempat tidur. Botol pil itu ada di sana, Ren menemukannya tertutupi kertas-kertas partitur dan berkas lainnya milik Haruka.

 _Apa ini yang nyaris membunuh anakku?_

Ren mengamati botol itu baik-baik. Seingatnya, semua vitamin yang harus dikonsumi Haruka terkait kehamilannya disimpan di laci nakas samping tempat tidur bagiannya. Dan Ren yakin, sangat tidak mungkin Haruka menyimpan sebuah vitamin karena istrinya itu sangat tidak mempedulikan kandungannya. Ren beralih ke sisi lain tempat tidur, membuka laci nakas lainnya yang menyimpan vitamin-vitamin Haruka. Ia meraih kertas resep dan menyesuaikannya. Tidak salah lagi, botol yang baru ia temukan tidak termasuk dalam resep-resep yang seharusnya. Ia benar-benar yakin apa yang sekarang sedang digenggamnya adalah obat penggugur kandungan yang nyaris merenggut bayinya.

.

.

.

Renge-san mengelus kepala Haruka dengan sayang. Memiliki 2 anak lelaki membuatnya sudah menganggap Haruka sebagai anaknya sendiri, bukan sebatas menantu. Tidak lama, Haruka membuka matanya. Ia menatap sekitar sesaat. Seketika ia tersentak dan terbangun duduk, melenguh sambil meraba perutnya.

"Haru-chan, pelan-pelan. Kau baru sadar, jangan terburu-buru," Renge-san membantu Haruka bersandar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ren-kun menemukanmu sedang mengalami pendarahan. Jadi, ia segera melarikanmu ke rumah sakit. Beruntung bayi kalian dapat diselamatkan. Jika terlambat, mungkin kalian akan kehilangannya," Renge-san menjelaskan situasinya kepada Haruka. "Saat ini Ren-kun sedang mengambil pakaianmu di rumah. Kau harus rawat inap 2-3 hari untuk kesehatanmu dan bayimu. Dia belum bercerita apapun mengenai penjelasan dokter. Keluar dari ruang dokter ia langsung pergi begitu saja."

Mendengar penjelasan Renge-san membuat Haruka semakin membenci keadaan. "Jadi, aku tidak keguguran?" tatapan Haruka kosong.

Renge-san menyimpan tangannya di atas perut Haruka, mengelus perlahan. "Dia sangat tangguh. Padahal pendarahanmu cukup banyak."

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Ternyata Ren. Ia menghempaskan tas pakaian Haruka ke sofa dan segera mendekati ranjang istrinya dengan amarah yang tertahan. "Apa ini?!" Ren menyodorkan botol berisi pil yang dikonsumsi Haruka.

"Ren-kun, ada apa?" tanya Renge-san.

Haruka kaget, ia tidak menyangka Ren dapat menemukan botol itu. Ia membuang muka. "Hanya vitamin."

"Vitamin?" Ren sinis. "Vitamin yang menyebabkanmu pendarahan? Vitamin yang dapat membunuh anakku maksudmu?"

"Ren-kun, jangan menekan Haru-chan," Renge-san menengahi.

Ren menatap ibunya. "Apa _Kaa-san_ tahu apa yang dikatakan dokter? Dia bilang pemeriksaan membuktikan adanya zat yang biasanya terkandung pada obat penggugur kandungan," Ren kembali menatap Haruka. "Aku juga sudah memeriksa botol ini tidak ada dalam resep vitamin yang harus kau minum. Dan untuk lebih memastikannya, aku tadi sempat ke apotek. Menanyakan benda apa ini. Dan benar saja, ini obat penggugur kandungan," Ren menghempaskan botol itu ke atas pangkuan Haruka.

"Astaga! Haru-chan, apa itu benar?" Renge-san mengelus wajah Haruka yang berpaling. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Haruka.

"Lalu kenapa?" Haruka memberanikan diri menatap Ren. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku? Apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apa kau mengerti bagaimana runtuhnya duniaku saat kau merenggut kesucianku? Kau yang menghancurkanku! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" Haruka melempar botol pil kepada Ren. "Aku benci kau! Aku benci!" air mata kembali tumpah. Haruka tidak mampu menahan sesaknya lagi.

Renge-san langsung menghentikan Haruka dengan memeluknya. "Haru-chan, hentikan," wanita itu mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Aku benci kau dan anakmu! Aku benci kalian! Bukankah akan lebih baik jika dia mati saja?! Dia tidak akan menderita karena dibenci olehku!"

Renge-san sangat terpukul mendengar perkataan menantunya. Sebegitu bejatnyakah anaknya hingga membuat perempuan baik seperti Haruka menjadi sedepresi ini?

Ren mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Katakan sekali lagi," wajahnya sendu. "Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan memberimu pelajaran!"

"Ren-kun!" Ren nyaris menyentuh Haruka ketika Renge-san berhasil menghentikannya. "Pergilah, tenangkan dirimu di luar. Haru-chan juga butuh istirahat," saat ini kepala Haruka tengah bersender di bahu Renge-san sambil menangis. Ibu mertuanya memeluknya erat, tidak sedikitpun berniat marah.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, Ren semakin mengawasi Haruka dengan ketat. Ia bangun lebih pagi dari Haruka, memastikan pola makan, membuatkan susu ibu hamil, jadwal pemeriksaan kandungan, tidak lupa memberi vitamin yang seharusnya. Meski begitu, berbagai cara terus Haruka lakukan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Bahkan jika tidak ada lagi cara lain, ia nekat mengakhiri hidupnya juga. Tapi Ren selalu berhasil menggagalkannya.

Pulang larut dari Shining Agency, hari ini Ren tidak menemukan Haruka di kamar. Ia segera menuju paviliun pribadinya. Hanya itu satu-satunya kemungkinan tempat Haruka 'melarikan diri'. Benar saja perempuan itu ada di sana. Ditemani sebotol anggur yang isinya tinggal setengah beserta gelas yang isinya tinggal sekali teguk. Begitu Ren menghampiri istrinya yang tidak memedulikan kehadirannya di sofa, Haruka hampir meneguk yang tersisa di gelasnya. Ren menahan tangan Haruka dan menatapnya dengan rasa sesal.

" _Kohitsuji-chan,_ kau mabuk?!" Ren mengambil gelas dari tangan Haruka dan meletakkannya di meja. Keluarganya memang menyimpan persediaan anggur di gudang.

"Ssshhh," Haruka meringis, memegang perutnya.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau sedang hamil!"

"Hoooeeekk..." Haruka muntah. "Hooeeekk..."

Ren geleng-geleng tidak pecaya. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," Haruka tidak dapat menolak ketika Ren menggendongnya.

.

Haruka lelah, ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Jadi, sebelum Ren berhasil menggagalkannya lagi, ia mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Darah mengalir bercucuran. Haruka tidak peduli. Ia merasa lebih baik mati. Semangat hidupnya sudah lenyap. Ia tak tahu bagaiamana harus menjalani hidup setelah semuanya direnggut darinya. Selama ini ia hidup karena mimpinya, demi mewujudkannya menjadi nyata. Dan sekarang, setelah apa yang terjadi, mimpii itu tersasa jauh. Haruka tidak peduli lagi pada hidupnya.

Ren menghela napas kasar. Ia hanya keluar kamar sebentar dan begitu kembali istrinya tidak berada di sana. Ren mencoba memeriksa kamar mandi. Tapi ternyata dikunci. "Ah, di kamar mandi rupanya."

Sudah 15 menit tapi Haruka belum keluar. Ren mulai curiga. Pasalnya ia tidak mendengar suara air dari dalam sana. Menit ke-20, Ren mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Haruka, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tidak ada jawaban. "Jika kau tidak keluar sekarang, aku akan dobrak pintunya! Haruka, jangan membuatku khawatir!" tetap hanya keheningan yang didapati Ren. "Baiklah, kau yang memaksa."

 _BRUKKK!_

Ren menghantam pintu dengan tubuhnya.

 _BRUKKK!_ _BRUKKK!_

 _BRUKKK!_

Hantaman ke-4 pintu berhasil dibuka.

"Haruka!" Ren terbelalak. Ia mendapati Haruka dengan keadaan bersimbah darah dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pria berambut jingga itu memangku kepala istrinya sambil memegangi lengan Haruka yang berdarah, menatap tak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Ren. "Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian," dengan sigap Ren langsung membawa Haruka yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

Ia memandangi bekas goresan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah satu bulan sejak insiden itu. Kemudian melihat ke bawah, pandangannya buram oleh air mata. Sesaat ia memandang perutnya yang sudah tidak seperti dulu. Satu langkah saja ke depan, dipastikan nyawanya tidak akan dapat diselamatkan lagi. Kaki kanannya mulai menginjak udara.

"HARUKA!" Ren yang baru sampai ke atap membuat Haruka menarik kembali kakinya.

Haruka berbalik. "Jangan mendekat! Berhenti di sana atau aku akan loncat!" perkataannya berhasil menghentikan langkah Ren.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu, jika keluargamu sampai tahu tentang ini mereka pasti akan sedih. Aku selalu berusaha menutupi apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir," bujuk Ren.

"Kau hanya membuatku menderita!" pekik Haruka. Ia tidak sadar Ren perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Pemilik surai orange itu menggeleng. "Lebih baik aku mati!" air matanya tumpah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Perhatian Haruka teralihkan karena ia memandangi langit. Pada kesempatan itu Ren menarik Haruka menjauh dari tepi atap. Haruka terkejut dengan tindakan Ren yang tiba-tiba, mau tidak mau ia tertarik ke arah Ren. Keduanya jatuh terduduk.

" _Iieeee..._ Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini," lirih Ren. Ia memeluk Haruka erat untuk menenangkannya.

"Lepaskan!" Haruka terus memberontak, ia memukul-mukul dada Ren. Namun, bagi Ren pukulan itu tidak terasa apa-apa.

"Kumohoh, _Kohitsuji-chan_. Kau yang seperti ini membuatku ikut menderita," Ren menarik kepala Haruka ke dadanya. Pelukannya semakin erat untuk mengunci pergerakan wanita itu. Dalam pelukan Ren, Haruka hanya mampu menangis, pergerakannya terbatasi dekapan Ren yang begitu erat.

.

.

.

Ren memandangi istrinya yang sedang terlelap. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, satu tangannya menahan di samping kepala Haruka, tangannya yang lain mengelus penuh sayang wajah wanita yang amat dicintainya itu, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi. Setelah dokter memberikan obat penenang yang tentu saja aman bagi kandungannya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Haruka tertidur. Mungkin juga karena ia kelelahan. Entah bagaimana caranya Haruka dapat kabur dari rumah dan sudah berada di atap sebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai di daerah yang sepi. Dan entah bagaimana juga caranya si pria jingga dapat menemukan istrinya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, _Kohitsuji-chan?_ Ada aku di sini yang begitu mencintaimu. Jika aku gagal menjagamu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku benci jika kau selalu menangis karenaku," Ren lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengambil kesempatan mengecup bibir _peach_ itu selagi pemiliknya tertidur. Setelah puas mengecap rasa manis di sana selama 5 detik, Ren melepasnya. Ia sadar betul jika lebih dari itu tindakannya akan di luar kontrol. Seorang Nanami Haruka bisa membuatnya hilang akal. "Hanya aku yang akan membahagiakanmu, hanya aku ayah dari anak-anakmu, hanya aku yang memilikimu dan kau miliki, Domba Kecil. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu mati," kemudian Ren beralih menatap perut Haruka. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas perut yang sudah tidak rata itu dan mengelusnya, merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam sana. "Hei, Junior. Kau pasti anak yang sangat tangguh, _ne?_ Tidak apa, _Okaa-san_ hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi. Kau punya _Otou-san_ yang selalu ada untuk menjagamu. Saat kau lahir nanti, kita sama-sama buktikan pada _Okaa-san_ bahwa kita mencintainya. Kau mau membantu _Otou-san_ , kan?" Ren merasakan sentakan, seolah bayinya menanggapi perkataannya. "Anak pintar," Ren terus mengelusnya. Kemudian terkekeh karena berbicara pada bayinya. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Diam-diam ia mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup perut Haruka. Karena jika tidak pada kondisi yang seperti ini, Ren tidak dapat menyentuh Haruka yang begitu merasa jijik padanya dan selalu histeris jika Ren mendekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N: DUA _SCENE_ TERAKHIR SEMPAT HILANG GARA-GARA ENTAH KENAPA TAB-NYA _LOADING_ SENDIRI QWQ /okekalem. Jadi, Renma bikin ulang dari bagian Haruka di atap itu. Tapi, ga ada perubahan yang berarti kok :'3 Di _chapter_** **ini lebih menitikberatkan pada kedepresiannya Haruka, yaa... Gimana segitu putus asanya dia sampai berniat ngebunuh anaknya sendiri, bahkan mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi ya seperti yang sudah kalian baca, Ren selalu berhasil menggagalkannya^^** **  
**

 **C4m3li4:** Jadi benci sama Ren, ya? Huehue :3 Maaf ya kalau kelamaan x'D

 **Hime Hasukawa:** Heeeee... _daijoubu, daijoubu..._ Sudah mengikuti cerita ini juga Renma berterimakasih sekali lhooooo xD Coba sekarang masih setuju sama sifat Haruka ga? ;3

 **Sampai juga yaaa di _chapter_ 10! Makasih yaa buat yang sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini :) Ayo yang mau _review_ jangan malu-malu! xD /plak. Nah, mulai bulan depan Renma usahain _update_ setiap 2 minggu sekali^^  
**

 _ **Aigatchuu gozaimashitaaaa~**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hari ini keluarga Jinguji berkesempatan makan malam bersama di rumah. Tapi, tetap terasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Di mana istrimu?" tanya Jinguji-san pada putra keduanya. Pasalnya, Haruka memang tidak ada di meja makan. Belum sempat Ren menjawab, ayahnya bertanya lagi, "Sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia mencoba menggugurkan kandungannya dan bunuh diri?" nada bicaranya dapat menggambarkan betapa cemasnya Jinguji-san pada menantunya.

"Haru-chan semakin menjadi pemurung. Makannya sedikit sekali. Kau harus terus membujuknya, Ren-kun," kata Renge-san.

"Aku pasti melakukannya, _Kaa-san_ ," sahut Ren.

"Sudah kewajiban Ren-kun, kan? Ini semua juga terjadi akibat tindakan bodohnya. Jika keluarganya tahu keadaannya sekarang, kau hanya semakin mempermalukan keluarga ini," Jinguji-san melirik Ren. "Kau melakukan tindakan yang seolah-olah kau ini pria dewasa. Jika bukan karena uangku, kau tidak mungkin bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau pikir, berumah tangga adalah hal yang mudah? Menurutmu, bagaimana kerja kerasku sehingga Jinguji Financial Group dapat sesukses sekarang? Sebelum menikah dengan ibumu aku selalu memikirkan semuanya. Tentang masa depanku, masa depan ibumu, masa depanmu dan kakakmu, bahkan sebelum kalian lahir. Memiliki anak, kau kira itu perkara mudah?" Jinguji-san kembali menyalahkan Ren. "Dan kau seenaknya melakukan hal kotor kepada anak gadis orang lain. Benar-benar hina," desisnya. "Haruka masih terlalu muda untuk hamil dan menjadi seorang ibu. Aku tidak begitu kaget jika dia melakukan hal-hal aneh. Kejiwaannya masih labil, perlu orang yang benar-benar bisa membimbingnya."

Renge-san, Seiichirou, dan Ren hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus menghabiskan makanan mereka. Tidak ada yang berani membantah seorang Jinguji-san.

"Aku lakukan apapun untuknya semampuku. Aku pasti bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuknya," Ren tertunduk.

"Kau pikir berapa usiamu? Menjadi suami yang baik? Jangankan menerimamu, bukankah gadis itu masih enggan berbicara denganmu?" Jinguji-san sinis.

"Sudahlah, _Otou-san_. Ren-kun sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti. Kurasa jika dia berani berbuat, bukankah itu artinya dia berani bertanggung jawab atas hasil perbuatannya? Dan kurasa dia sudah bisa berpikir untuk menangani masalahnya." lerai Seiichirou. "Dia sendiri yang pertama mengaku telah menghamili Haruka dan meminta kita membantunya agar bisa segera menikahi gadis itu sebelum keluarga Nanami datang meminta pada keluarga kita," Seiichiro membesarkan hati Ren.

"Cara rendahan untuk mendapatkan seorang perempuan. Kau mengecewakanku, Ren," lirih Jinguji-san. "Aku merasa gagal dalam mendidikmu."

Ren termenung menatapi piring. Nasi beserta lauk-pauknya tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang. Di bawah meja, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Maafkan aku, _Otou-san._ "

"Simpan maafmu. Kau laki-laki, sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah. Selesaikan masalahmu seperti seorang pria."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang bulan Juni, perut Haruka semakin besar. Baginya, hal ini membuatnya serba kesulitan. Sulit tidur karena harus menjaga posisi, sulit berjalan karena punggungnya mudah pegal, sulit bergerak. Ini dan itu. Setiap kali Haruka sengaja tidur dengan posisi seenaknya yang menurutnya nyaman, dengan cara apapun pasti Ren akan membuatnya menjaga posisi. Karena Ren sudah terikat kontrak dengan Shining Agency sejak kelulusan, artinya ia sudah bekerja dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, apalagi menjadi seorang musisi berbeda dengan menjadi orang kantoran, jadwal musisi tidak teratur. Renge-san, biarpun seorang ibu rumah tangga, tapi ia juga memiliki usaha salonnya sendiri. Jadi, jika tidak ada satupun Jinguji yang dapat menjaga Haruka di rumah, Ren mempercayakan istrinya kepada seorang pelayan wanita senior yang memang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi kepada keluarganya.

Haruka menolak membuka mulutnya.

"Ayolah, Nona, sesuap saja. Nona belum makan dari pagi. Hari sudah sore. Jika nona tidak makan, Tuan Ren akan memarahi saya. Seikiiiitt saja, nona. Setidaknya isi perutmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Pelayan yang sedang berusaha menyuapi Haruka itu terlihat seumuran dengan _Obaachan_.

Sudah 3 minggu terakhir Haruka makan sangat sedikit. Pernah suatu hari ia mogok makan. Tapi, karena Renge-san berhasil membujuk, akhirnya Haruka mau makan lagi ketika makan malam, meskipun tetap hanya sedikit. 3 bulan terakhir ini, paling banyak ia makan 15 suap dalam satu hari: 3 suap saat sarapan, 7 suap saat makan siang, dan 5 suap saat makan malam. Ren bukannya sudah menyerah memperhatikan istrinya. Tapi, pekerjaannya selama 1 bulan terakhir ini benar-benar menyita waktunya di rumah. 1 bulan terkahir ini ia bisa sering pergi sebelum Haruka bangun dan kembali ketika Haruka sudah tidur. Bahkan, ia pernah tidak pulang selama beberapa hari. Di saat-saat seperti ini Ren hanya bisa mengharapkan bantuan dari keluarga dan para pelayannya.

Kemudian seorang pelayan perempuan muda memasuki kamar Ren-Haruka. "Tuan Ren sudah pulang. Bersamaan dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Besar, dan Tuan Seiichirou," pelayan muda itu memberi tahu si pelayan senior.

"Ayo, Nona, sesuap ini saja," bujuk si pelayan senior.

Tidak lama, Ren memasuki kamarnya. Si pelayan muda menunduk memberi hormat. "Dia mogok makan lagi?" tanya Ren kepada pelayan senior.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Seharian ini perutnya belum diisi apapun, Tuan."

Ren melihat piring yang masih penuh berisi makanan, segelas susu, dan bahkan segelas air putih yang sepertinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. "Biar aku yang menyuapinya. Kalian kembalilah bekerja."

"Baik, Tuan." Si pelayan senior menyerahkan piring kepada Ren. Setelah memberi hormat bersama pelayan muda, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ren duduk di tepi ranjang. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" katanya pada Haruka. Ia menyodorkan satu suapan ke depan mulut istrinya. "Makanlah."

Haruka memalingkan wajah. Sejujurnya, perutnya mulai terasa sakit karena lapar. Tapi, Haruka lebih memilih mati kelaparan daripada harus hidup bersama Ren apalagi harus melahirkan anak dari pria itu.

Karena kesal, Ren menghempaskan sendok kembali ke piring. "Kau tidak mau makan? Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" ia mencoba bersabar.

Haruka masih memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian. Tidak berminat menjawab Ren.

"Kau tidak mau makan, tidak mau bicara. Bagaimana aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Ren kembali mengambil sesuap untuk Haruka. "Makan," ujarnya penuh kesabaran menyodorkan sendok. Tapi, Haruka tetap bergeming dalam posisinya. "Haruka..." panggil Ren dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Berat dan dingin. "Jinguji Haruka, buka mulutmu." Ren sangat sengaja menggunakan marganya sebagai marga Haruka untuk menekankan bahwa Haruka sudah terikat dengannya.

Haruka perlahan menolehkan wajahnya ke sendok yang disodorkan Ren. Tapi, mulutnya masih terkatup rapat. Ia dapat merasakan hawa Ren yang tak seramah biasanya. Takut-takut, ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Ren. Suaminya itu terlihat sangat serius dan tidak ingin main-main. Haruka ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan, karenanya ia mulai terisak lagi.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka kau manangis. Makanlah," Ren menempelkan sendok ke bibir Haruka. Dalam isaknya Haruka menggeleng. Ren menarik sendoknya. Ia memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat pada Haruka lalu kembali menyodorkan sendok. "Buka mulutmu. Aku akan terus memaksamu." Ren berusaha berbaik hati. Tapi, Haruka juga keras kepala. "Kalau aku menyuruhmu makan, kau harus makan! Kau mengerti tidak?!"

Pandangan Haruka buram oleh air mata.

Ren menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Apa kau tidak suka makanan ini?" ujarnya dingin.

Mata Haruka terbelalak, memorinya kembali ke hari itu.

 _"Kau tidak mau makan, lady? Apa kau tidak suka makanan ini?" Ren menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat._

"Ayo, Haruka. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menghabiskan semuanya."

 _Ren tersenyum nakal. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau," ia memasukkan suapan itu ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya sebentar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haruka._

Ren kembali menempelkan sendok ke bibir Haruka. Meski Haruka mencoba menghindar, Ren tetap mempertahankan agar posisi sendok itu terus menempel pada bibir Haruka. Berharap ketika bibir itu terbuka sedikit saja, Ren dapat memasukkan satu suapan itu ke dalam mulut istrinya. "Makan. Kau harus makan," ucap Ren dingin dan sedikit lebih memaksa.

 _Haruka berjengit memundurkan kepalanya. "Ap-apa yanghh-"_

 _Belum sempat Haruka menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir Ren sudah menempel di bibirnya. Lidah Ren mendorong makanan dari mulutnya ke mulut Haruka._

Haruka memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng menghindari suapan Ren. " _IIEEEEE!_ " Tangannya mendorong tangan Ren. Alhasil, piring dan sendok terjatuh ke lantai. Pecah berantakan.

"HARUKA!" Ren berjengit bangkit. Ia menatap istrinya tidak percaya.

"Kumohon jangan... jangan lagi... kumohon..." gumam Haruka dalam tangisnya.

Ren kembali duduk, lebih dekat untuk meraih wajah gadis itu. "Apa sulitnya? Aku hanya ingin kau makan."

Haruka dengan berusaha menolak semua sentuhan Ren pada dirinya. "Lepaskan ... kumohon jangan paksa aku lagi ... Tolong ..." ia semakin histeris. "Aku, aku akan makan tapi jangan paksa aku lagi." Haruka menggeleng keras. Meracau sendiri.

Ren kebingungan dengan Haruka yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Meski begitu, Ren justru semakin gencar ingin menenangkan Haruka. "Te-tenanglah, Haruka. Tenang ... Sssssttt ... Hei, ada apa, sayang?"

"Jangan paksa aku ... lepaskan aku ... JANGAN MENDEKAT!" pekik Haruka. Ia terus memberontak, menolak Ren.

"Ssssttt ... hei, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kasar padamu. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir denganmu. Hei, Haruka, tenanglah!" Ren tidak mengerti mengapa Haruka ketakutan padanya seperti itu.

Di saat Ren tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, saat itulah Renge-san, Jinguji-san, dan Seiichirou masuk ke kamarnya. Ketiga orang itu begitu terkejut mendapati pecahan piring dan makanan yang berantakan di lantai. Mereka juga tidak habis pikir atas apa yang telah Ren perbuat hingga Haruka begitu histeris.

"Jangan paksa aku lagi ..." Haruka menggeleng lemah kepada Ren.

"Astaga, Haru-chan!" Renge-san menghambur ke sisi Haruka untuk memeluknya.

Ren bersikeras tidak ingin menjauh dari Haruka. Ia berusaha mengelus wajah Haruka. " _Kohitsuji-chan_ ," gumamnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" pekik Haruka lagi. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berlindung pada pelukan Renge-san. Tapi, wajahnya tetap menunjukkan kebencian pada Ren.

"Ren-kun, jangan memaksanya," ujar Jinguji-san. Seolah tidak mendengarnya, Ren terus mendekati Haruka.

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

" _Iie!_ "

Seiichirou menarik Ren agar menjauh dari Haruka. "Jangan memaksa. Kau hanya akan membuat keadaannya tambah buruk. Biar _Kaa-san_ yang menenangkannya."

Sakit. Ren merasa sakit. Barulah sekarang ia sadar, caranya telah membuat Haruka teringat kembali pada kejadian di vila pantai. Ketika ia menciumnya untuk menyuapi makanan. Itu pasti menjadi ingatan buruk bagi Haruka. Ren hanya mampu menatap istrinya dengan pandangan putus asa. Merasa tidak berguna, ia pun memutuskan pergi.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Dari atap Saotome Gakuen, Ren dapat melihat halaman rumput yang begitu luas. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini ketika masih bersekolah. Sudah 10 menit ia di sana. Merenungkan semuanya. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal terus menghantuinya. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata. Dari sekian perempuan, hanya Haruka yang berhasil membuatnya seperti ini. Putus asa, hilang arah, tak terkendali. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi bajingan. Ren berdiri di tepi atap, ia melihat ke bawah. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin dari ketinggian itu.

"Jika aku mati, apa kau akan memaafkanku, _Kohitsuji-chan_? Jika tidak ada aku, apa kau dapat menerima anak itu?" gumam Ren.

"Bodoh," ujar seseorang, membuat Ren membuka matanya. "Kau ingin lari dari tanggung jawabmu? Benar-benar brengsek."

Ren berbalik. Dilihatnya teman masa kecil yang juga rivalnya berdiri dekat pintu atap. Baru saja datang.

"Hijirikawa." Mata Ren memicing.

Masato mengepalkan tangannya. Mendadak, ia berjalan cepat ke arah Ren, menerjang pria berambut jingga itu.

Satu pukulan telak di pipi Ren.

Pukulan kedua di perut.

Masato menggunakan lututnya untuk menyerang bagian ulu hati Ren di serangan yang ketiga.

Ren tersungkur. Masato masih berniat menghajarnya. Ia membuat Ren tubuh terlentang lalu berjongkok di atasnya. Satu tangannya menarik kerah baju Ren, sementara tangan yang lain bersiap untuk tinju yang keempat.

"Lakukan saja," ucap Ren lemah, membuat kepalan tangan Masato terhenti di udara. "Bunuh aku sekalian. Aku tidak pantas hidup. Aku hanya menyakiti perempuan yang kucintai."

Masato menarik kepalan tangannya dan menghempaskan kerah Ren lalu berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk setelan jasnya. Pakaian yang terbilang cukup rapi dan formal di sore hari seperti ini. "Bangun, pulanglah. Haruka dan bayimu membutuhkanmu."

"Kau-"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya," Masato menatap Ren yang belum bangkit dari posisinya. "Kau menghamilinya, merebutnya dariku, dan sekarang kau berniat meninggalkannya menderita? Kau benar-benar sampah, Jinguji," ujar Masato dingin.

"Darimana kau-"

"Shibuya dan Ittoki," potong Masato. "Dari Syo." Ia melirik Ren yang berdiri kepayahan sambil menahan sakit. "Jika saja aku tahu lebih awal. Aku akan segera menikahinya dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku adalah ayah dari anak itu."

"Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku dan anaknya. Dia begitu membenci kami."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Jinguji, kau akan tetap berada di sisinya, dalam kondisi apapun, tidak akan meninggalkannya. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Kalau kau belum bisa mengambil hatinya, setidaknya jangan buat dia menangis."

Ren tercekat. "Kau ... merelakannya?"

"Kau tahu? Hari di mana kami memutuskan akan tampil sebagai pasangan duet kelulusan, saat itu, hatiku sudah memutuskan ... bahwa aku ingin mengejar impian bersamanya. Aku ingin terus menyanyikan lagu-lagunya." Masato memandang langit. "Dia sebagai komposer, aku sebagai pianis dan idola. Kami akan jadi pasangan musisi yang hebat." Masato menghela napas berat. "Dan saat Haruka membatalkan duet kelulusan kami, saat itu juga aku hancur. Aku pikir, jika bukan untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu Haruka, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menjadi idola dan bermusik. Jadi, aku berhenti."

"Kau keluar dari Saotome Gakuen?!"

"Ya, tepat di hari ketika Haruka benar-benar mengatakan tidak ingin melanjutkannya bersamaku, setelahnya aku langsung menghadap kepala sekolah dan mengatakan aku keluar. Di hari kelulusan, aku datang hanya untuk melihat orang yang menggantikanku sebagai pasangan Haruka. Dan ternyata itu kau." Masato tersenyum tipis, Ren tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. "Jadi, aku menerima tawaran ayahku untuk menjadi penerus Hijirikawa Financial Group. Aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan itu setelah ayahku pensiun." Ia melihat arlojinya. "Baiklah, sektiar satu setengah jam lagi pesawatku berangkat. Ada urusan bisnis yang harus kuselesaikan di Amerika."

Ren terkejut. "Oi, kau akan pergi?"

Masato berjalan ke arah pintu atap. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali muncul di hadapan Haruka. Aku tidak akan mengganggu rumah tangga kalian." Sebelum memasuki pintu, Masato berbalik, ia tersenyum tipis. "Jangan lari. Haruka dan bayinya membutuhkanmu. Berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakannya." Setelah itu, Masato menghilang di balik pintu.

Ren baru saja sadar, pipinya terasa bergitu sakit.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Ren tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berkunjung ke kediaman Kurosaki. Di antara ketiga temannya, Ranmaru memang yang paling dekat dengan Ren. Mereka dan Masato adalah teman masa kecil karena sama-sama pewaris dari sebuah perusahaan besar.

Saat ini juga sudah ada Natsuki dan Cecil di rumah Ranmaru. Selain di rumah Ren, terkadang mereka juga berkumpul di rumah Ranmaru. Apalagi sejak Ren dan Haruka menikah, dan Ren memberikan paviliun pribadinya untuk Haruka. Markas mereka sekarang di paviliun pribadi Ranmaru.

Begitu Ren masuk, ia langsung disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya.

"Oi, mukamu kenapa?" tanya Ranmaru.

Ren mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa perih. "Oh, ini? Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hijirikawa."

Sontak semuanya terperangah.

Ren terkekeh. "Dia memukulku."

" _NANI?!_ " Ranmaru terkejut.

Cecil terkejut sesaat, kemudian dengan cepat beralih menyesap tehnya dan tersenyum kecil. Dia memang sedikit misterius karena seringkali sudah dapat mengetahui suatu hal yang terjadi.

" _Ne,_ apa dia sudah tahu?" tanya Natsuki di sela-sela keterkejutannya.

"Ya. Shibuya dan Ikki yang memberitahunya. Sepertinya dua orang berambut merah itu memaksa Syo untuk bicara," jawab Ren santai seolah itu tidak jadi masalah baginya.

"Kudengar dia memutuskan berhenti untuk bermusik dan mejadi idola," ujar Cecil.

"Memang. Dia akan menjadi pewaris Hijirikawa Financial Group," Ranmaru mengkonfirmasi.

"Bagaimana kabar Haru-chan?" tanya Natsuki.

Raut wajah Ren berubah murung. "Hari ini dia lagi-lagi mogok makan. Aku berniat menyuapinya. Tapi, sepertinya caraku malah membuatnya teringat kejadian di vila pantai. Dia histeris lagi. Jadi, aku memutuskan pergi sehingga bertemu Hijirikawa." Ren mengedik. "Aku merasa dipecundangi," ujarnya. "Dia menghajarku karena aku berniat mati. Kupikir jika aku menghilang dari dunia ini Haruka dapat memaafkanku dan menerima anaknya lalu hidup bahagia. Tapi, Hijirikawa menyuruhku untuk pulang dan jangan lari."

Ranmaru, Cecil, dan Natsuki yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

"Kau berniat bunuh diri?" Ranmaru memastikan.

"Mungkin karena terbawa emosi. Perempuan itu satu-satunya yang mampu membuatku menangis."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Hijirikawa Masato, cukup berhati besar," timpal Cecil.

"Lebih baik kau minumlah," suruh Ranmaru.

Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang cukup lama, membicarakan banyak hal, bermain suatu permainan seperti monopoli, poker, catur, _shogi_ , dan uno. Ren dapat melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Setelah merasa bosan karena tidak tahu ingin melakukan apalagi, Natsuki menyalakan TV. Tepat pada saluran yang sedang menayangkan berita.

'... nomor penerbangan 236 terjatuh di Samudra Pasifik.'

"Kecelakaan pesawat?" gumam Natsuki. Keempatnya terus mendengarkan berita dengan saksama.

"Japan Fly nomor penerbangan 236," gumam Ranmaru. Ia merampas _remote_ dari Natsuki dan memindahkan ke saluran lain. Hampir semua saluran menayangkan pemberitaan mengenai kejadian ini, entah dalam bentuk _breaking news_ atau memang acara berita.

' ... Pesawat berangkat pukul 5 sore dari Bandara Narita, Tokyo ...'

"Pukul 5 sore," gumam Ren. Ia teringat sesuatu.

 _"Baiklah, sekitar satu setengah jam lagi pesawatku berangkat. Ada urusan bisnis yang harus kuselesaikan di Amerika."_

"Penerbangan Tokyo-Washington DC," gumam Cecil.

Ranmaru memindahkan ke saluran lain.

' ... berikut daftar nama penumpang yang berada dalam penerbangan ini.' Layar TV menampilkan barisan nama penumpang yang berada dalam pesawat Japan Fly 236 rute penerbangan Tokyo-Washington DC. Ketika itu juga, 4 pasang mata terbelalak sempurna.

"Hijirikawa Masato?!" seru Ranmaru.

"Masato-kun," lirih Natsuki.

"Hijirikawa Masato-kun," gumam Cecil.

"Pesawat itu membawa Hijirikawa!" Ranmaru menoleh pada Ren.

Ren menatap layar TV tak percaya. "Sial! Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi sore. Dia memang akan pergi ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis. Benar dia berangkat 3 jam yang lalu. _Kuso!_ "

" _Ne,_ Haru-chan ..." Natsuki memandang Ren tanpa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Ren teringat Haruka. Berita tersebut membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. _"Cih!"_ Ren bangkit dan segera membuka pintu. Keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Haruka hanya mencoba mencari hiburan karena merasa bosan. Tapi, berita tentang jatuhnya pesawat Japan Fly 236 di Samudra Pasifik yang membawa serta Hijirikawa Masato tentu saja bukan sebuah hiburan. Ia merasa lutut-lututnya lemas. _Remote_ TV meluncur begitu saja dari tangannya. Dan tubuhnya, terjatuh ke atas sofa.

"Hijirikawa-kun ..." lirihnya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki pekarangan rumah, Ren memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Ia melemparkan kunci mobil kepada seorang penjaga dan terus berlari ke dalam rumah. Harapannya hanya satu, semoga Haruka tidak menonton berita. Ren melewati kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di ruang tengah. Ayahnya sedang membaca buku dan ibunya baru saja membuatkan teh.

"Ren-kun! Ada apa berlarian terburu-buru seperti itu?" tegur Renge-san tanpa sedikitpun Ren dengar.

Saat itu juga Seiichirou keluar dari kamarnya. " _Kaa-san,_ nyalakan TV dan lihat berita! Japan Fly 236 jatuh di Samudra Pasifik. Salah satu penumpangnya adalah pewaris Hijirikawa Financial Group ."

Renge-san meraih _remote_ TV dan segera menyalakannya. Jinguji-san menoleh pada Seiichirou. "Putra Hijirikawa Masaomi maksudmu?!" Seiichirou mengangguk.

'Pesawat Japan Fly dengan nomor penerbangan 236 jatuh di Samudra Pasifik. Setelah berangkat pukul 5 sore dari Bandara Narita, Tokyo, Jepang menuju Washington DC, Amerika Serikat, pesawat hilang kontak satu jam kemudian. Tepat pada pukul 19.10, citra satelit menunjukkan adanya puing-puing yang terapung di Samudra Pasifik. Puing-puing tersebut diyakini berasal dari badan pesawat Japan Fly 236. Masih belum diketahui apa alasan jatuhnya pesawat. Hingga saat ini tim penyelamat masih berusaha mencari para korban ..."

Renge-san memindahkan saluran.

'Putra pengusaha Hijirikawa Masaomi menjadi salah satu korban jatuhnya Japan Fly 236 ...'

Ia memindahkannya lagi.

'Hijirikawa Masato, pewaris Hijirikawa Financial Group turut menjadi penumpang Japan Fly 236 ...'

Lagi.

'Hijirikawa Masaomi menolak berkomentar terkait nasib putranya ...'

.

.

.

Ren membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Napasnya terengah-engah. Didapatinya Haruka terkulai lemas di atas sofa dengan TV yang menyala di hadapannya. Menayangkan pemberitaan terkait Masato. Setelah menutup pintu dan menstabilkan napasnya, Ren mendekat. Ia duduk di samping Haruka. Menatap istrinya yang sedang menangis dalam diam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, lalu beralih ke TV. Ren meraih _remote_ dan mematikan benda elektronik tersebut.

Tanpa Ragu, Ren langsung meraih Haruka ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli jika Haruka menolak, yang diinginkannya hanyalah memberi ketenangan pada wanita itu. Tapi memang, Haruka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penolakan terhadap Ren. Ia terlalu _shock_ dan lemas untuk itu. Dan Haruka memang sedang butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Merasakan tubuh Haruka bergetar hebat, Ren semakin memeluknya erat.

"Masato-kun ... Masato-kun ... Ma-Masato-kun ..." Haruka tersedu-sedu dan sesenggukan.

Ren membiarkan Haruka menyebut nama itu dalam tangisnya. Baginya bukan masalah jika sekarang Haruka ingin terus menangisi Masato. Yang terpenting untuk Ren, pelukannya dapat memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan bagi Haruka. Ia menatap Haruka dalam pelukannya yang terus membasahi pakaiannya dengan air mata. Kesedihan Ren sama dengan kesedihan Haruka. Ren dapat merasakannya. Bagaimana pun, Masato juga teman sepermainannya ketika kecil dulu.

 _Sialan kau, Hijirikawa! Kau lihat? Sekarang justru kau yang membuatnya menangis!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N: _UPDATE-_ NYA TELAT, MAAFIN QAQ Naskah _ori_ _fic_ Renma sedang dalam tahap revisi, jadi fokus Renma agak terbagi, karena harusnya pertengahan bulan ini Renma kirim ke penerbit, tapi malah mundur lagi T.T Jadi Renma mau selesaikan revisi naskah dulu, setelah kirim ke penerbit baru Renma fokus total di sini. Revisinya tinggal dikit lagi, kok! XO  
**

 **Hai _reviewers_ '-')/**

 **C4m3li4:** Makasih yaa masih setia ngikutin _fic_ ini meski _update_ -nya sering kelamaan. Makasiiiihhhhh bangetttt x3

 **Riren18:** Makasih lhooo sudah menunggu kelanjutannya :'D Wah sampe nangis? Muehehe :'3

 _ **Review, please?**_

 _ **Aigatchuu gozaimashitaaaa~**_


	12. Chapter 12

3 hari setelah kecelakaan Japan Fly ...

" _Tadaima,_ " Syo menutup pintu sambil melepas sepatu. Dari sana, ia dapat mendengar suara televisi di ruang keluarga yang sedang menayangkan berita tentang jatuhnya pesawat Japan Fly. Sejak berita itu muncul 3 hari yang lalu, Syo dan _Obaachan_ terus mengikuti perkembangannya.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Syo mendapati Obaachan sedang memotong semangka di dapur. Syo melonggarkan dasi seragam sekolahnya sambil terus berjalan menuju tangga. Tepat di anak tangga pertama, suara dari reporter berita berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

 _'... tim penyelamat kembali berhasil menemukan satu jenazah korban Japan Fly. Setelah diidentifikasi, korban dapat dikenali sebagai Hijirikawa Masato ...'_

"Hijirikawa- _senpai_..." lirih Syo.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'... seperti yang diketahui, Hijirikawa Masato adalah putra dari Hijirikawa Masaomi, pemilik Hijirikawa Financial Group. Hijirikawa Masato digadang-gadang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan tersebut. Kematiannya tentu menimbulkan rasa kehilangan dari berbagai pihak ...'  
_

Otoya hanya mampu memandang kosong televisi di depan sana. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi juga duduk di sampingnya turut menyimak berita tersebut berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya dengan berujar, "Oto- _nii_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak sedih?"

Otoya menatap anak tersebut dan tersenyum. "Kau lihat orang itu? Otoya merujuk pada foto Masato yang ditampilkan di televisi. "Dia adalah teman Oto- _nii_. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Oto- _nii_ sedih sekali." Mata Otoya berkaca-kaca.

"Huweeeeeee... Oto- _nii_ jangan sedih." Seorang anak perempuan mulai merengek. Hal tersebut membuat anak-anak lainnya mulai merengek hampir menangis.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kalau kalian menangis, Oto- _nii_ jadi tambah sedih." Otoya berusaha menenangkan adik-adiknya.

"Huaaaaaaa... Tomo- _nee_ ," seorang anak mengadu pada Tomochika. Tidak berapa lama, gadis itu muncul. Kemunculan Tomochika semakin menambah anak-anak yang mengadu padanya.

" _Ne_ , anak-anak manis, kalian tenang, ya..." Tomochika berusaha membantu Otoya menenangkan anak-anak panti. Ia mengangkat satu anak yang paling kecil untuk digendong.

Otoya memindahkan saluran televisi. Tapi ternyata saluran itu juga sedang memberitakan hal yang sama. Saat itu juga ponselnya bergetar. Otoya mengambilnya dari saku celana. Tomochika juga tampak mencari-cari benda itu dari tasnya.

Pesan dari Ranmaru:

 ** _Upacaara pemakaman Hijirikawa Masato dilaksanakan esok hari pukul 08.00 pagi di pemakaman keluarga Hijirikawa._**

Otoya dan Tomochika saling bertatapan.

"Kita datang bersama," kata Otoya. Tomochika mengangguk.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Ketika Haruka membuka matanya, pandangannya dikaburkan oleh sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Ren keluar dalam keadaan telanjang dada dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. Haruka mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ren tidak berujar satu katapun sampai selesai berpakaian.

Pakaian Ren sangat formal. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan setelan jas warna hitam, serta dasi warna _orange_ bercorak. Setelah memakai pantofel hitam mengkilat sebagai alas kakinya, Ren duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku dan keluargaku akadan datang ke upacara pemakaman Hijirikawa," ujar Ren.

Haruka tertunduk dan meremas selimut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, di sini saja?" Ren memastikan.

Dengan cepat Haruka mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku ingin ikut!" Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tertahan. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku ikut mengantar Masato- _kun_ ke peristirahatan terakhirnya."

Ren terdiam. "Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan, _Kohitsuji-chan_. Apalagi kau datang bersamaku. Jika orang-orang lihat, terutama keluarga Hijirikawa pasti akan-"

" _Onegaishimasu!_ " Haruka memotong kalimat Ren. Meski sungkan, tapi demi upacara pemakaman Masato, Haruka memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Ren. Pria itu terkejut bukan main, Haruka rela membuang gengsinya hanya demi Masato. "Kumohon, Jinguji- _san_ , kali ini saja," pinta Haruka.

Ren menatap tangan Haruka yang berada di atas tangannya. Kemudian ia menghela napas berat. "Ini demi kebaikanmu," Ren melepaskan tangan Haruka dari tangannya lalu bangkit. "Pelayan akan berikan apapun yang kau butuhkan. Aku pergi." Tanpa mempedulikan Haruka yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata, Ren terus berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Kumohon!" rintih Haruka berusaha menahan Ren. "Aku janji akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi kumohon ..."

Sebelum membuka pintu, Ren menoleh ke samping. "Tidak apa, kau boleh melanggar janjimu. Simpan saja janjimu untuk hal lain." Ren menarik knop pintu dan keluar.

.

.

.

Syo sudah siap dengan setelan jasnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Haruka, lalu berjalan ke meja belajar kakaknya. Ada beberapa figura di sana, tapi satu yang menarik perhatian Syo.

Sebuah figura putih membingkai foto Haruka dengan Masato. Syo meraihnya dan menatap lekat-lekat dua sosok yang berada di sana. Masato yang sedang tersenyum tipis dan Haruka yang tersenyum lebar berdempetan di musim gugur tahun lalu. Daun-daun pohon mapel berjatuhan menghujani keduanya.

" _Nande ..._ " lirih Syo. " _Nande yo_ _?_ " satu tangannya yang bebas mulai mengepal. Syo mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit di balik jendela kamar Haruka. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Hijirikawa- _senpai_?" ia kembali menatap foto di figura.

Syo kembali menaruh figura itu di tempat asalnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal menggebrak meja. "Jinguji ..." kata-katanya bergetar. "Semua ini gara-gara kau ..." tuduhnya. "Jika saja kau tidak melakukan _itu_ pada _Nee-chan_ , ia pasti sudah melakukan debutnya bersama Hijirikawa- _senpai_ ," Syo mengucapkannya dengan gemetar. "Sialan kau, Jinguji!" geram Syo. Kepalan tangannya kembali ditabrakkan ke meja. "Hijirikawa- _senpai_ tidak akan pergi ke Amerika dan kecelakaan seperti ini." Syo merasakan lutut-lututnya melemas.

"Syo- _kun_!" Saat suara _Obaachan_ yang memanggil dari lantai bawah terdengar, Syo langsung menguatkan diri.

" _Hai!_ " jawabnya sambil bergegas meninggalkan kamar Haruka.

Ketika menuruni tangga, Syo dapat melihat _Obaachan_ sedang berbincang dengan Otoya dan Tomochika di depan pintu.

"Syo- _kun_ , ada Ittoki- _kun_ dan Shibuya- _chan_ ," _Obaachan_ memberi tahu. Syo mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu sudah dekat, _Obaachan_ berjalan kembali ke dalam. "Kalian akan pergi bersama ke upacara pemakaman Hijirikawa- _kun_ , _ne_? Titipkan salam _Obaachan_ pada keluarganya," kata _Obaachan_ pada Syo.

" _Ha-hai!_ "

Setelah _Obaachan_ menghilang di dalam, Otoya menyapa Syo. " _Ne,_ Syo- _kun,_ syukurlah kau belum berangkat. Kau akan datang ke upacara pemakaman Masa, kan? Kami datang untuk mengajakmu pergi bersama!" ajak Otoya.

Syo memperhatikan Otoya dan Tomochika yang mengenakan pakaian formal mereka. Kemudian Syo menyadari sesuatu. " _Hai!_ Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. _Ne, senpai_ , kalian mau membantuku, kan?"

Otoya dan Tomochika saling berpandangan.

.

.

.

Pemakakam keluarga Hijirikawa sudah ada sejak Zaman Edo. Di tempat inilah para Hijirikawa yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan sejak dahulu kala dimakamkan begitu meninggal. Di Zaman modern seperti ini pun, tradisi pemakaman keluarga tersebut tetap dilestarikan.

Banyak orang yang mengelilingi makam Masato. Dari keluarga, teman, hingga rekan bisnis Hijirikawa Masaomi. Keluarga Jinguji dan Kurosaki terlihat ada di sana, serta Natsuki dan Cecil. Otoya dan Tomochika berada di bagian belakang. Di sekitar mereka juga terlihat Shining Saotome, Hyuuga- _sensei_ , dan Tsukimiya- _sensei_. Hijirikawa Mai, adik Masato yang masih berusia 8 tahun tampak mendampingi ibunya. Keduanya sama-sama menangis. Hijirikawa Masaomi pun ada di dekat mereka.

Jauh dari kumpulan orang itu, dari balik sebuah pohon, Jinguji Haruka hanya mampu memandangi pusara kekasihnya dari kejauhan. Hatinya terasa pilu ketika peti berisikan Masato diturunkan 15 menit yang lalu. Sampai sekarang pun matanya masih belum behenti mengeluarkan cairan bening.

" _Nee-chan_ , apa kau ingin kembali ke mobil?" Syo yang sedari tadi di sisi Haruka untuk mendampingi kakaknya itu dapat merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Haruka sedikit oleng. Dengan sigap Syo menjaganya agar tak sampai terjatuh. Haruka menatap Syo, mengangguk lemah. Syo sangat yakin bahwa Ren tidak akan mengizinkan Haruka ikut. Jadi, dia meminta bantuan Otoya dan Tomochika untuk menjemput Haruka terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menyadari keberadaan mereka di balik pohon itu.

.

.

.

Ketika upacara pemakaman usai dan kerabat yang datang berangsur-angsur pergi, Ny. Hijirikawa dan Mai tampak menghampiri Otoya dan Tomochika.

"Maaf, apa kalian teman sekelas putraku di Saotome Gakuen?" Ny. Hijirikawa bertanya penuh rasa hormat.

"Y-ya, ada apa, Ny, Hijirikawa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Otoya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pasti mengenal Nanami Haruka, kan?"

Otoya dan Tomochika saling melempar pandang.

"Apa ... dia tidak datang hari ini? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." Ny. Hijirikawa tampak sedih.

"Mendengar kabar kematian Masa, Nanami sangat-sangat terpukul hingga tidak sanggup datang ke upacara pemakamannya." Otoya berbohong.

"Dia benar-benar sedih dan terpukul, Nyonya. Dia terlalu terkejut," tambah Tomochika.

Ny. Hijirikawa menatap Mai di sampingnya. "Apakah kalian teman baik?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, _Onii-chan, Onee-chan_ ," Mai maju satu langkah lebih dekat. "Tolong sampaikan ini padanya, _onegaishimasu._ " Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak seukuran kotak sepatu berwarna biru seperti rambut Masato dengan pita berwarna biru langit sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Kami tidak tahu apa isinya. Tapi Masa- _nii_ bilang itu untuk Haru- _nee_ dan dia sudah menyiapkannya sebelum pergi."

"Dia memang sangat sibuk sehingga belum ada waktu luang. Jadi, dia berencana memberikannya setelah pulang dari Amerika pada Agustus nanti. Tapi takdir sepertinya ..." Ny. Hijirikawa mulai kembali menangis. Mai menguatkan. "Jadi, maukah kalian ..."

"Tentu! Haru- _chan_ adalah sahabat baikku. Aku pasti sampaikan itu padanya," ujar Tomochika cepat sambil menerima kotak tersebut.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ " Ny. Hijirikawa dan Mai melakukan _ojigi_ dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Syo melihat Tomochika dan Otoya keluar dari komplek pemakaman. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobil pribadi milik Tomochika bersama supir pribadi keluarga Shibuya.

Tomochika membuka pintu penumpang belakang, duduk tepat di belakang supir. Sementara Otoya di kursi penumpang samping supir. Syo berada di belakang Otoya. Haruka di tengah.

Supir menyalakan mesin. "Kita jalan sekarang, Nona?"

Tomochika mengangguk. "Kediaman Jinguji."

Selama beberapa menit mobil berjalan, masih belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hanya suara napas, mesin mobil, dan lalu lintas jalan utama. Otoya menoleh ke arah Tomochika, Tomochika juga melihatnya. Otoya mengangguk kecil. Seakan mengerti kode yang diberikan Otoya, Tomochika mengangguk sigap.

" _Ne,_ Haru- _chan,_ " Haruka menoleh. "Tadi ibu dan adik Masato menanyaimu." Syo juga menoleh. "Kau tenang saja, kami berhasil mengatasinya." Tomochika tersenyum. "Mai- _chan_ memberikan ini untuk disampaikan padamu." Tomochika menaruh kotak biru di atas pangkuan Haruka. "Katanya, itu dari Hijirikawa- _kun_. Ia sudah menyiapkannya dari sebelum berangkat. Hanya belum ada waktu untuk memberikannya padamu. Rencananya ia akan segera memberikannya padamu setelah kembali dari Amerika."

Haruka menatap kotak di pangkuannya. Jarinya sudah menyentuh ujung-ujung pita untuk membukanya, namun terhenti. Ia mengurungkannya. Matanya kembali menitikkan air mata. Kedua tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya. Haruka menggeleng. "Aku tidak sanggup, Tomo- _chan_. Pemberian Masato- _kun_ pasti sesuatu yang berharga. Aku belum sanggup membukanya sekarang."

Tomochika langsung memeluk sahabatnya. Otoya menatap sedih. Syo meninjukan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar ke pintu mobil.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Jarum pendek dan panjang sama-sama berada di angka satu. Masih lama untuk terbitnya matahari dari peraduannya. Tapi ketika tangan Ren bergerak ke samping dalam tidurnya dan tidak merasakan keberadaan seseorang di tempat yang seharusnya, ia terbangun secara tiba-tiba seperti disentak oleh sesuatu. Matanya masih menelusuri seluruh kamar.

"Haruka?" Ren turun dari ranjang, memeriksa kamar mandi yang kosong, jendela kamar yang masih terkunci rapat, sampai akhirnya ia mencari ke luar kamar.

Ren menuruni tangga sambil terus memanggil Haruka. Ia mengunjungi paviliun pribadinya tanpa menemui sosok yang dicarinya. Ren semakin tergesa ketika mendengar suara barang jatuh dari suatu tempat di rumahnya. Ia bergegas menuju ke sumber suara. Begitu langkahnya sudah dekat, seseorang menariknya, membuat Ren terkejut.

"Psstt..."

Ren melihat sosok itu memberi kode untuk diam tetapi dengan pandangan yang tidak tertuju kepadanya, melainkan pada sesuatu di depan sana.

" _Okaa-san?_ "

"Lihat itu, Ren-kun!" seru Renge-san dalam bisikan.

Ren melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh ibunya. Ibu-anak berabut jingga itu tengah berada di balik tembok yang membatasi ruang makan dengan dapur. Keduanya membungkuk. Dari tempat itu Ren dapat melihat Haruka tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari _kitchen set_. Di jam-jam seperti ini tentu saja para pelayan keluarga Jinguji sudah beristirahat di kamar pelayan.

"Kau tidak tahu ketika dia keluar kamar?" tanya Renge-san sambil berbisik.

Ren menggeleng. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ia juga berbicara dalam bisikan.

"Ren- _kun_ , sekarang bulan apa dan tanggal berapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Renge- _san_ balik bertanya.

"Kurasa sudah akhir Juni."

"Anakmu sudah tumbuh cukup besar ya di dalam sana. Sepertinya istrimu mengidam. Jadi dia berusaha membuat makanan yang diidamkannya. Tidak mungkin dia ke dapur dini hari seperti ini jika hanya lapar biasa. Kau tahu? Ketika mengandungmu maupun kakakmu, _Okaa-san_ juga terkadang terbangun di malam larut atau dini hari hanya karena ingin makan sesuatu."

" _Nani?!_ Mengidam?" Mata Ren membulat, tidak menyangka hal manis seperti itu bisa terjadi pada istrinya.

" _Ne_ , ayahmu juga sering dibuat repot karena keinginan yang aneh-aneh. Itu wajar karena ketika hamil ada hormon-hormon tertentu yang meningkatkan nafsu pada makanan tertentu."

"Tapi, _Okaa-san_ tahu sendiri, kan, Haruka sangat susah makan."

Renge- _san_ menggeleng. "Tidak, _Kaa-san_ yakin sebenarnya ia sangat ingin makan. Hanya saja kebenciannya padamu mengalahkan rasa sayang pada bayinya. Jadi, itu tugasmu untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu." Renge- _san_ tersenyum. "Kau lihat Haru- _chan_ menggunakan panci? Tadi dia sempat menjatuhkannya. Sekarang, bantulah dia. _Oyasumi~_ " Ia mengecup pipi putranya sebelum kembali tidur.

Ren masih betah mengamati Haruka yang sedang memotong sosis menjadi kepingan bulat di atas talenan. Di sekitar sana juga ada daging cincang dalam kemasan sterofoam. Haruka beralih ke katel dengan nyala api di bawahnya, wanita muda itu menumis sesuatu. Lalu Ren melihat Haruka meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari talenan, seperti memeriksa sesuatu. Ketika Haruka kembali mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari, Ren masuk ke dapur.

"Haruka, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kedatangan Ren yang tiba-tiba membuat Haruka terkejut. Ia menatap Ren sesaat, lalu pekerjaannya di meja dapur, dan kembali fokus pada barang-barang di lemari. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Ren teralih pada ponsel Haruka di dekat talenan. Layarnya menyala dan menampilkan tulisan-tulisan dengan beberapa gambar.

"Kau ingin membuat _spaghetti_?" tanya Ren setelah membaca resep yang berada di internet.

Haruka masih membisu. Ia hanya mendekat untuk memeriksa tumisannya lalu mengambil daging cincang dalam kemasan sterofoam. Ren melihat panci berisi air dengan api yang belum dinyalakan di bawahnya. Panci itu pasti digunakan untuk merebus pastanya. Ketika Haruka membuka plastik sterofoam, Ren dengan sengaja mematikan kompor yang sedang dipakai untuk menumis. Perbuatannya menginterupsi Haruka yang sedang fokus pada sterofoam yang belum terbuka semuanya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin memakannya saat ini juga, aku bisa membelikannya untukmu. Ada restoran eropa favoritku yang buka 24 jam. Kita bisa pesan antar, atau kalau kau mau aku bisa langsung ke sana."

Haruka terdiam menatap kompor yang Ren matikan. " _Iie,_ " responnya sambil menyalakan kompor kembali. Lalu melanjutkan membuka plastik dan menumpahkan isinya ke dalam katel. "Aku ingin membuatnya sendiri." Ia mulai mengaduk agar bumbu yang ditumisnya meresap ke dalam daging cincang. Ren dapat melihat bulatan sosis, potongan bawang bombay, dan material lainnya bersatu dengan daging cincang.

Ren terkekeh jahil. Pelan-pelan ia membungkuk dan menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja dapur. "Kau ingin membuatnya sendiri atau kau ingin aku sendiri yang membuatkannya untuk kalian?" Ren menatap Haruka. Dari ujung matanya Haruka dapat menangkap Ren yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Haruka juga dapat merasakan tatapan Ren yang beralih ke perut buncitnya.

"Semasa di Saotome Gakuen aku belum pernah melihatmu makan _spaghetti_. Kau tahu? Itu makanan kesukaanku. Kau mengidam."

Haruka mengambil botol saus tomat, membukanya, dan menuangkan isinya sebagian ke dalam katel. Tidak peduli dengan yang Ren ucapkan, memilih melanjutkan membuat _bolognese_ _sauce_. Melihat Haruka yang terus tidak mengacuhkannya membuat Ren gemas, tangannya sudah gatal ingin mengelus perut istrinya.

" _Ne,_ Jinguji Junior, sepertinya seleramu dengan _Otou-san_ sama, _ne?_ Kau benar-benar anakku." ujar Ren pada bayinya. "Yosh! Karena ini makanan kesukaan kita, _Otou-san_ juga akan membantu." Ren mengeluarkan ikat rambut dari saku celananya. Setelah mengikat rambut panjangnya, ia menyalakan kompor yang ada panci berisi air di atasnya. Setelahnya ia segera mencari sesuatu di lemari _kitchen set._ Setelah beberapa lemari mendapat kunjungannya, Ren menyerah. "Haruka, sepertinya kita kehabisan persediaan pasta untuk _spaghetti_." Ren menoleh untuk melihat respon Haruka. Istrinya itu berhenti mengaduk bumbu dan terdiam sesaat. Sedetik kemudian Haruka mematikan kompor, meraih ponselnya dan keluar dari dapur. "Haruka?" panggil Ren.

Ketika Ren berpikir bahwa Haruka sudah menyerah untuk makan _spaghetti_ pada dini hari, Haruka terlihat menuruni tangga dengan jaket dan menggenggam sebuah dompet. Saat itulah Ren sadar bahwa istrinya berniat mengunjungi minimarket 24 jam hanya untuk membeli pasta _spaghetti._ Ren segera mematikan kompor yang merebus air dalam panci lalu menghambur keluar dari dapur dan mencegat Haruka.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ren. Haruka berusaha melewati cegatan Ren. Tapi, Ren menahannya. "Haruka!" desis Ren.

" _Hanase,_ " Haruka berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang ditahan Ren.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin makan _spaghetti_ sekarang juga? Tidak bisa ditunda atau diganti yang lain? Aku lihat masih ada persediaan pasta _lasagna_ di lemari. Kau mau _lasagna_? Bagaimana kalau kita buat _lasagna_ saja? _Bolognese sauce-_ nya tidak jauh berbeda, sama," Ren terus menyerocos.

" _Hanase yo!_ " Haruka menghentakkan tangannya dan berhasil lepas dari genggaman Ren. Ia mulai menunjukkan tatapan bencinya kepada Ren.

Ren menghela napas. Lalu tangannya ditaruh di kedua pundak Haruka. "Dengar, aku jelas-jelas tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar hanya untuk membeli pasta _spaghetti._ Jika kau benar-benar sangat menginginkannya sekarang juga, baiklah, aku yang akan keluar untuk membelikannya." Ren mengalah.

" _Iie_ ," gumam Haruka.

"Aku yang beli atau tidak ada _spaghetti_ sama sekali. Pilih saja," ancam Ren.

Haruka diam.

"Sekarang ayo buka jaketmu dan berikan dompetmu kepadaku. Aku akan menyimpannya di kamar sekalian mengambil jaket dan dompetku." Jadi, Haruka tidak banyak protes ketika Ren melepaskan jaketnya dan mengambil dompetnya. "Sekarang tunggulah aku di ruang tengah atau di ruang makan." Laki-laki jingga itu pun pergi ke lantai atas.

.

.

.

Ketika Ren kembali dari minimarket dengan sekantong penuh persediaan pasta _spaghetti,_ ia tidak mendapati Haruka di ruang tengah atau di ruang makan. Wanita itu tertidur di meja dapur. Ren melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 01.45 lalu menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya tetap melanjutkan memasak atau membiarkan Haruka beristirahat saja. Tapi begitu Ren mencoba menggendong Haruka, wanita itu terbangun dan masih mengidam _spaghetti_. Jadi mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Tepatnya Ren yang melanjutkan karena ia tidak mengizinkan Haruka berdekatan dengan dapur. Sepertinya Haruka benar-benar mengidam berat saat ini hingga perkataan Ren mau diturutinya. Jadi, ia menunggu di ruang makan.

Ren keluar dari dapur dengan dua piring _spaghetti_ di tangannya. Entah karena itu memang makanan favoritnya atau karena ikatan batin dengan anaknya Ren juga jadi merasa ingin makan _spaghetti_.

"Makanlah," ujar Ren setelah menyodorkan piring untuk Haruka dan meletakkan piring untuknya sendiri. Ia kembali ke dapur dan muncul lagi dengan dua gelas air putih.

Haruka makan dengan lahap, membuat Ren diam-diam terkekeh dalam kunyahannya.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak," Ren memperingati.

Haruka selesai lebih dahulu dari Ren. Setelah meminum air putih, Haruka mengamati lekat-lekat jatah Ren yang tinggal sepertiga porsi. Ren menyadari minat Haruka pada jatahnya, ia berhenti makan dan tersenyum. Sengaja, Ren membuat gulungan untuk menggoda Haruka. Ia dapat dengan jelas menangkap perhatian Haruka yang terfokus pada gulungan _spaghetti_ yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Garpu itu baru sampai di depan mulut Ren ketika Ren membelokkannya ke depan mulut Haruka, membuat Haruka tersadar salah tingkah.

" _Iie._ "

"Makanlah, kau masih menginginkannya."

Haruka menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" goda Ren.

Diam-diam Haruka kembali menatap jatah Ren yang tersisa. Ren meletakkan garpu berisi gulungan _spaghetti_ di atas piring, dan mendorongnya ke arah Haruka.

"Habiskan," Ren menyuruh. Ia sendiri meminum air putihnya dan karena Haruka masih bergeming, Ren pura-pura ke dapur sambil membawa gelasnya. Dari balik tembok, Ren memperhatikan Haruka yang dalam diam mulai menghabiskan jatahnya yang tersisa.

Setelah Ren memastikan Haruka sudah selesai, ia kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kau segeralah ke kamar, istirahat. Sudah pukul setengah empat. Biar aku yang membereskannya," kata Ren sambil membereskan peralatan makan dan membawanya ke dapur. Tanpa membantah, Haruka segera menapaki tangga.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Jarum pendek dan panjang sama-sama berada di angka satu. Masih lama untuk terbitnya matahari dari peraduannya. Tapi ketika tangan Ren bergerak ke samping dalam tidurnya dan tidak merasakan keberadaan seseorang di tempat yang seharusnya, ia terbangun secara tiba-tiba seperti disentak oleh sesuatu. Matanya masih menelusuri seluruh kamar. Ia mendapati istrinya terduduk di sofa, sedikit meringkuk.

"Haruka?" Ren turun dari ranjang, mendekati sofa, duduk di samping Haruka.

Dapat Ren lihat dengan jelas istrinya itu tengah meringis kesakitan sambil meremas perut buncitnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ren dengan khawatir.

" _Ittai yo!_ " erang Haruka. "Sakit..." Matanya memicing, menunjukkan kebencian pada Ren. Seolah berkata _ini semua salahmu!_

Haruka mengatur napasnya sendiri sambil terus menahan sakit. Bukan, Haruka belum ingin melahirkan. Hanya saja Jinguji kecil di dalam sana jadi lebih aktif kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam masa kehamilannya Haruka merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Jinguji kecil terus bergerak dan menendang-nendang kasar. Ren melihat satu tetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata Haruka. Hati-hati Ren merangkul Haruka.

" _HANASE!_ " bentak Haruka menolak disentuh Ren.

Ren menghela napas, mencoba bersabar, jangan sampai terbawa emosi. "Dia jadi semakin lebih aktif, kan, akhir-akhir ini? Kali ini saja, izinkan aku menenangkannya," pinta Ren.

Pelan-pelan Ren mendekatkan tangannya pada perut Haruka. Meski begitu Haruka malah memandangnya jijik. Dia sangat benci Ren menyentuh tubuhnya terutama mengelus perutnya. Ren menyentuh perut Haruka, mengelusnya perlahan. Sementara itu Haruka merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sssssttt... hei... Jinguji kecil, tenang, ya? Tidurlah dengan nyenyak di dalam sana, _ne_? _Otou-san_ tahu kau sudah tidak sabar ingin lahir ke dunia ini, tapi tetap tenang, oke? Jangan menyakiti _Okaa-san,_ sayang. Kau tidak mau _Okaa-san_ sedih, kan? Ssstt... tenanglah," Ren mengatakannya sambil terus mengelus perut Haruka. Sejujurnya Haruka malah sangat ingin menghempaskan tangan Ren menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Sakit ..." eluh Haruka sambil kembali meremas perutnya. "Hiks ..." Saking perihnya, Haruka mulai berkeringat.

"Jangan meremasnya seperti itu, dia akan semakin aktif." Ren menyeka keringat Haruka.

"Kalian terus menyakitiku, aku benci kalian!" umpat Haruka.

"Jangan bilang begitu," lirih Ren sambil terus berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

Selama ini Ren tidak pernah mengelus perut Haruka secara terang-terangan. Ia curi-curi melakukannya ketika Haruka sedang terlelap. Ren merasa sangat bahagia dapat merasakan pergerakan bayinya, rasanya ingin menangis. Pelan-pelan Ren mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Haruka, memastikan sesuatu dengan pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan dengan kilat mengecup perut buncit itu, membuat Haruka terbelalak.

Lama-kelamaan Haruka dapat merasakan bayinya mulai tenang, rasa sakitnya berangsur-angsur mereda dan menghilang. Dan tidak lama kemudian ia sudah mendengkur halus dalam pelukan Ren.

Di waktu yang sama, hanya berbeda satu minggu, pasangan suami istri itu kembali terbangun karena anak mereka.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N: Kira-kira Masato kasih hadiah apa ya buat Haruka? :3 Nyahaaaa~ Haruka ngidam xD Ren _sweet_ gitu ya :3 Beruntung makanan kesukaan Ren kesukaan Renma juga. Ibunya Renma suka bikin jadi seenggaknya Renma ngertilah dikit-dikit :'3 Omong-omong _chapter_ 11 lumayan pada ramai nge _-review_ ya! Semoga yang ini juga muehehe...**

 **Cam3li4:** Kenapa sedih ya? Renma juga ga ngerti kenapa senang banget bikin para _chara_ menderita ._. xD /plak Terima kasih, yaaaa^^

 **Riren18:** Wahaha terima kasih Riren-san xD Tokiya juga _chara_ favorit Renma lho fufufu, jadi dia pasti muncul cepat atau lambat :3 Nggak apa-apa, kok, ayo nanya-nanya aja!^^ Wah kalau buat _request_ Renma belum sanggup nih... Soalnya _fanfic_ masih belum jadi prioritas menulis Renma yang utama hehehe, maaf yaaaa x( Nggak apa-apa kalau panjang-panjang, Renma senang bacanya ^^

 **Ichiro Vava:** Haruka suka sama Ren? Mungkin Ren harus relaksasi di air tejun meneruskan hobi Masato, agar Haruka tercerahkan :3 Terima kasih~ :D

 **Haru Kirie:** Mungkin Masato harus ganti nama jadi Masoto? :'D Iya! Renma juga sukanya Ren yang dulu, ganas-ganas gimana gitu ya :3 Tapi ini _character development_ namanya =w= Terima kasih~

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne:** Terima kasih~~ Soalnya kontrak Masato udah selesai di sini hwhwhwh =w=

 **Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih mengikuti cerita ini. _Omatase shimashita_ 'v')/**

 **RnR?**

 _ **Aigatchuu gozaimashitaaaa~**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hari ini lagi-lagi Haruka mendapati suaminya sudah pergi bekerja sebelum ia terbangun. Entah kenapa, hari ini jadi terasa lebih membosankan dari hari-hari sebelumnya bagi Haruka. Mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan. Terakhir kali ia keluar rumah adalah hanya untuk ke pemakaman Masato. Dan itu terjadi sudah sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, Tomochika dan Otoya pernah beberapa kali mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi semua pesan dari kedua sahabatnya itu Haruka abaikan. Terlebih lagi, dua orang bersurai merah itu tidak berada di _master course_ yang sama dengan Ren. Setelah pemakaman Masato, Haruka jadi semakin tertutup. Ia minder. Terkadang ia iri dengan Ren yang masih bisa melanjutkan mewujudkan mimpinya setelah semua yang terjadi. Sementara Haruka tidak berdaya untuk melakukan apa pun. Dia merasa malu sekali dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Di saat teman-temannya tengah berjuang keras mewujudkan mimpi mereka, Haruka malah terjebak di sangkar emas keluarga Jinguji. Seperti burung dengan sayap yang patah, merasa lebih baik dan lebih aman berada di sangkarnya.

Sambil terduduk dan bersandar di ranjang, Haruka sedang meratapi nasibnya, mengamati burung-burung yang terbang dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya lalu melesat ke angkasa di balik jendela kamarnya, kemudian ponsel berdering. Haruka meraihnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Moshi-moshi._ "

 _'Onee-chan!'_ pekik Syo dari seberang sambungan. _'Ada kabar baik!_ '

Haruka terkekeh. Adiknya memang selalu menggebu-gebu ketika sedang dalam antusias yang tinggi. "Ada apa, Syo-kun?"

 _'Tebak aku ada di mana?'_

"He? Memangnya di mana?"

 _'Kantor Shining Agency! Kau tahu? Aku mendapat surat perekrutan dari Shining Agency!_ _Ya, adikmu yang masih sekolah ini, yang belum lulus dari akademi, sudah direkrut oleh Shining Agency tanpa harus melalui audisi kelulusan! Benar-benar hebat, kan?'  
_

"Waaahhh... _Omedetou,_ Syo-kun! Kau memang adik yang berbakat. Pasti kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini, kan? Nah, itu bayaran untuk usahamu!" Haruka tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

 _'Ya, mereka bilang, mereka kagum pada penampilanku di resital 3 hari yang lalu! Karena itu, katanya mereka ingin segera melakukan mentoring padaku sejak dini! Tanoshikatta yo!'_

"He? Resital 3 hari yang lalu, yang kau juga duet bersama Shinomiya- _san_? _Yokatta ne!_ "

 _'Hai! Tapi, mereka terpukau karena penampilan soloku!'_ ujar Syo cepat, tidak ingin Haruka salah mengira kalau perekrutannya disebabkan duet bersama Natsuki yang sama-sama memiliki skill bermain biola di atas rata-rata.

" _Hai, hai,_ sayang _nee-chan_ tidak bisa datang. Pasti sangat menakjubkan jika dapat melihat penampilanmu secara langsung," suara Haruka mengecil di ujung kalimat.

 _'Daijobu yo. Nee-chan mendoakanku pun aku sudah sangat senang.'_ Nada bicara Syo lebih tenang.

" _Ne, otsukaresama,_ Syo-kun," Haruka kembali ceria.

 _'Hai, arigatou. Demo Nee-chan, ada kabar buruknya juga.'  
_

"He? Kabar buruk?"

 _'Aku ada di kelompok yang sama dengan Jinguji-san. Jadi kami akan sering berlatih bersama. Misalnya memainkan satu lagu bersama dengan instrumen masing-masing. Selain itu ada Aijima-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai, dan Shinomiya-senpai juga dalam kelompok ini. Menyebalkan sekali.'_ Suara Syo lebih pelan.

"Jadi kalian berlima, begitu? _Daijobu, Syo-kun_. Kau sudah lama mengenal Shinomiya- _san_ , kan. Dia pasti dapat membantumu."

Syo terdengar seperti menggerutu tidak jelas. _'Tapi kenyataan bahwa dia adalah teman Jinguji-san jadi membuatnya terasa menyebalkan!'_

Haruka terkekeh. " _Ne, ganbatte kudasai!_ Kau pasti bisa mewujudkan mimpimu."

 _'Iie... mimpi kita berdua. Aku akan mewujudkannya untuk kita berdua.'_

"Baiklah _,_ mimpi kita berdua." Haruka terdiam sesaat. " _Arigatou, Otouto. Jaa._ "

 _'Douita Nee-chan. Jaa.'_ Lalu sambungan terputus.

Haruka mengambil pamflet berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna emas di nakas. Itu adalah pamflet resital yang diikuti Syo. 3 hari yang lalu tempat les biola Syo mengadakan sebuah resital. Para murid les biola tersebut tampil solo dan duet. Secara kebetulan, ketika diundi Syo mendapat nama Natsuki sebagai partnernya. Natsuki dan Syo memang les biola di tempat yang sama. Dan mereka juga berada di kelas dan tingkat yang sama. Sayangnya, Haruka tidak hadir untuk menonton Syo. Selain karena kondisinya yang sudah hamil tua, Syo juga sebenarnya lebih menginginkan kakaknya beristirahat di rumah. Tapi, untungnya acara resital itu disiarkan di televisi sehingga Haruka masih bisa melihat permainan biola Syo yang mengagumkan.

.

.

.

Ranmaru berhenti memetik bass merahnya membuat keempat orang yang lain turut berhenti memainkan instrumen masing-masing dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Hyuuga Ryuuya yang menjadi pembimbing kelompok latihan mereka di Shining Agency.

Ranmaru melepas kalungan tali bass di bahunya dan mengarahkan bagian _headstock_ kepada Syo. "Anak itu," ujarnya. "Ck, dia sudah melakukan kesalahan nada sebanyak tiga kali!"

Syo terhenyak, tangan kirinya meremas _fingerboard_ biola dan tangan kanannya meremas busur biola.

Natsuki mengangguk. "Aku juga menyadarinya. Ada apa Syo- _kun_? Tidak biasanya kau seperi itu." Natsuki sangat tahu betul bagaimana permaian Syo yang biasanya. Dan kali ini ia dapat merasakan perbedaannya.

"Dengar," kata Ryuuya. "Selain bisa bernyanyi, aku tahu kalian semua memiliki potensi dalam bermain alat musik. Itu akan menjadi nilai tambah untuk kalian sebagai idola. Apalagi kau Nanami-kun. Mungkin tujuanmu bukan menjadi idola, melainkan violinis profesional. Tentu saja kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi."

" _Anoo ..._ Hyuuga- _san_ ," Cecil bersuara. "Kita sudah satu jam latihan, bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu? Mungkin Nanami-kun juga butuh istirahat sejenak. Kebetulan bibirku mulai kering dan aku juga haus," Cecil yang memainkan instrumen _flute_ berkata apa adanya dengan polos. Ren yang sama-sama memainkan alat musik tiup mengangguk setuju.

Ryuuya melihat arloji. "Baiklah, istirahat 15 menit. Aku ingin ke ruang kerjaku dulu. Kalau kalian sudah siap bermain, lakukan sendiri saja tanpa menungguku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ryuuya meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Cecil memijat-mijat pipinya pelan lalu menyusul Ren yang sudah menegak minumannya lebih dulu. Ranmaru menyandarkan bassnya di sofa lalu meregangkan persendiannya yang kaku. Natsuki memperhatikan Syo yang membelakanginya masih tertunduk muram sambil meremas kuat-kuat biolanya.

Setelah menyimpan biolanya di atas sebuah piano besar, Natsuki menyentuh bahu Syo. " _Daijoubu,_ Syo- _kun._ Tidak usah dipikirkan. Setelah istirahat, permainanmu pasti akan lebih baik, _ne._ " Natsuki tersenyum.

" _URUSAI!_ " Syo tiba-tiba berteriak sambil berbalik dan menghempaskan tangan Natsuki yang berada di bahunya. "Kau boleh saja sudah mengenalku sejak lama! Tapi kau tidak ada bedanya dengan dia!" Syo mengarahkan busur biola kepada Ren. Membuat pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut terhenyak. Syo kembali tertunduk dan membiarkan poninya menghalangi pandangan. "Huh, bagus sekali, ya? Pasti rasanya menyenangkan untuk kalian bisa berada di sini. Kalian pasti senang, kan, bisa melanjutkan langkah untuk mewujudkan mimpi kalian?" tanya Syo lirih.

Keempat orang di hadapannya terdiam.

"Te-tentu saja, Syo- _kun,_ " Natsuki mencoba menjawab. "Memangnya Syo- _kun_ tidak senang?"

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN IMPIAN KAKAKKU?!" Syo kembali berteriak dan begitu mengangkat wajahnya, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. "APA TERBESIT DI PIKIRAN KALIAN BAGAIMANA PERASAANNYA?! APA TERBESIT DALAM OTAKMU," Syo lagi-lagi mengarahkan busurnya pada Ren. "BAGAIMANA PERASAANNYA TENTANG IMPIANNYA SAAT KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPNYA?! SAAT KAU MERENGGUT MASA DEPANNYA UNTUK MENJADI MILIKMU SEORANG! APA KAU MEMIKIRKANNYA?! APA KALIAN MEMIKIRKANNYA?! APA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR PEDULI?!"

Ren, Natsuki, Ranmaru, dan Cecil tercekat. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan pembelaan. Ren meremas botol minumnya. Ranmaru setengah bersandar di sofa dengan kedua tangan di saku celana dan memejamkan mata. Natsuki dan Cecil hanya mampu tertunduk.

Syo menangis. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan yang masih memegang busur. "Hiks ... hiks ... Aku menghormati kalian sebagai _senpai_ karena DULU kalian adalah teman-teman kakakku. Tapi, setelah semua yang terjadi, aku kehilangan rasa hormatku pada kalian! Aijima- _san_ , Shinomiya- _san,_ Kurosaki- _san_ _,_ kalian mungkin merasa baik-baik saja karena dapat berdiri di sini dan melanjutkan hidup seperti seharusnya. TAPI, TIDAK! Kalian tetap terlibat dan tidak sepantasnya menjalani hidup normal _._ Kalian membantu teman kalian yang brengsek itu, kalian sama sampahnya dengan dia! Aku tidak percaya bagaimana kalian bisa hidup tanpa menanggung beban dan terus melangkah. Selagi kalian di sini, kakakku terpenjara, menanggung semuanya, malu dan rasa sakit, DIA MENJADI KORBAN!" Syo mengusap air matanya kasar. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus ada di kelompok yang sama dengan kalian?! Melihat kalian yang begitu hidup, terus tersenyum tanpa beban, membuatku semakin membenci kalian semua!"

Seseorang menarik kerah baju Syo. "Hei, dengar! Kalau kau tidak bisa memisahkan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang profesional. Ingat kata-kataku!" Ranmaru berkata tajam.

Ren langsung bergerak untuk menarik Ranmaru dari Syo. "Hentikan, Kurosaki." Lalu ia menatap Syo. "Syo- _kun,_ apa dengan membunuhku kau akan puas?" tanya Ren dengan nada pasrah, ia sudah mulai lelah dengan segala permasalahan berkaitan penyesalan yang ditanggungnya. Tapi, Ren sadar, sekeras pun ia mengatakan pada Syo bahwa ia sangat amat menyesal, adik iparnya itu tentu tidak akan menerima dengan mudahnya dan menjadikan masalah selesai begitu saja. "Sebelum Hijirikawa mati, dia sudah sempat memukuliku. Jika kau mau, aku akan sangat bersedia dipukuli olehmu. Kau boleh pukul aku sesukamu, sepuasmu, aku tidak akan melawan." Ren merentangkan tangannya, tanda bahwa Syo dapat menyerangnya.

" _Cih_ , kau pikir dengan begitu aku mau memaafkanmu?" Syo berbalik.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin saat kau merasa marah kepadaku atau teman-temanku, kau bisa melampiaskan amarahmu itu kepadaku."

"Jinguji, kau tidak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri!" Ranmaru geram.

" _Ne,_ Ren _,_ Nanami _-kun_ benar. Kami juga terlibat," tambah Cecil.

"Tidak, kalian tidak bersalah. Aku yang menyuruh kalian menculik Haruka. Kalian melakukannya atas perintahku."

"Tapi kami sadar dan tidak terpaksa!" Cecil bersikeras.

" _Cih,_ simpan solidaritas kalian untuk di neraka." Syo menyimpan biolanya di tas biola miliknya.

"Syo- _kun ..._ " lirih Natsuki.

"Syo- _kun_ , jika kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Hijirikawa kepadaku sebelum dia pergi, kau pasti tidak akan percaya," bujuk Ren.

Syo tidak peduli. Begitu Syo menyampirkan tas biola di bahunya, Ryuuya masuk ke ruang latihan.

"Baik, ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya!"

"Hyuuga- _san_!" panggil Syo. "Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku ingin pulang lebih awal," Syo berbohong. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Jika dipaksakan untuk latihan, hasilnya bisa jadi lebih buruk. Hari ini adalah kali ketiganya latihan di Shining Agency. Dan dia sudah menahan kekesalannya sejak hari pertama. Hari ini puncaknya.

Ryuuya memeriksa suhu tubuh Syo di kening anak itu. "Sedikit hangat. Baiklah, Nanami- _kun_ kau boleh pulang lebih awal. Sampai di rumah sebaiknya kau segera minum obat dan istirahat. Apa perlu diantar?"

Syo menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri. _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " Setelah melakukan _ojigi,_ Syo meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada yang aneh. Apa yang terjadi dengan dia, ya?" gumam Ryuuya. "Ah, Shinomiya, kau sudah mengenalnya sejak SD, kan? Apa dia ada masalah?"

Natsuki tertunduk, ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan lirih, "ah, dia memang sedang ada masalah keluarga."

.

.

.

Ranmaru melirik Cecil yang berada di kursi sebelah kanannya, pemuda berkulit coklat itu tertunduk seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, buku dipangkuannya hanya terbuka tanpa benar-benar dibaca. Lalu, Ranmaru melirik Natsuki yang berada di depannya, pemuda berkacamata itu hanya diam sambil memandangi gelas tinggi berisi es krim yang mulai meleleh. Sepulang dari kantor Shining Agency, mereka mengunjungi sebuah kafe.

" _Kuso!_ Jangan membuat suasana jadi murung!" seru Ranmaru.

Cecil dan Natsuki tersadar dari lamunannya masing-masing. Cecil menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di tas, kehilangan minat untuk membaca. Natsuki meraih sendok lalu mulai memakan es krim.

Setelah tiga suap, Natsuki memandang ke luar jendela di sebelah kanannya, lalu bertopang dagu. "Jika ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Haru- _chan,_ " gumamnya.

Cecil menaruh gelas _milkshake_ vanilanya. "Ya, aku juga. Nanami pasti sulit memaafkan kita, kan?"

" _Cih,_ Kalau ada orang yang harus disalahkan atas apa yang Jinguji lakukan, itu pasti aku! Aku temannya sejak kecil, tapi, bukannya menyadarkannya, aku malah menjerumuskannya. Aku yang dihubunginya pertama kali, jika saja waktu itu aku menolak, jika saja aku bisa menghentikannya, jika saja- akh, _kuso!_ " Ranmaru meninju meja.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, Ranmaru. Apa yang dilakukan Ren diluar perkiraan kita. Ingat, kita menculiknya agar mereka bisa berbicara. Jika aku tahu Ren akan melakukan itu, mungkin aku juga akan mencegahnya," kata Cecil.

"Dan semua sudah terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya terus-menerus menyesalinya. Kita hanya perlu menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya ..." ujar Natsuki.

.

.

.

Ren memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat Haruka sedang tertidur pulas, waktu makan malam sudah lewat. Dilihat dari posisinya, Ren tahu Haruka ketiduran. Setelah menyimpan tas saksofon di sofa, pelan-pelan, Ren menaiki ranjangnya, berusaha tidak membangunkan Haruka. Ren tidur menyamping dengan salah satu tangannya menopang kepala. Ren memandangi wajah Haruka lekat-lekat dari dekat. Lalu mengusapnya dengan sayang dengan tangannya yang lain.

 _"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN IMPIAN KAKAKKU?!"_

 _"APA TERBESIT DI PIKIRAN KALIAN BAGAIMANA PERASAANNYA?! APA TERBESIT DALAM OTAKMU, BAGAIMANA PERASAANNYA TENTANG IMPIANNYA SAAT KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPNYA?! SAAT KAU MERENGGUT MASA DEPANNYA UNTUK MENJADI MILIKMU SEORANG! APA KAU MEMIKIRKANNYA?! APA KALIAN MEMIKIRKANNYA?! APA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR PEDULI?!"_

Kalimat-kalimat yang diteriaki Syo terngiang di kepala Ren yang terus memandangi Haruka dan mengelus wajahnya.

Ren menghela napas berat. "Tentang mimpimu, ya?" Ren menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu kembali memandangi wajah Haruka. "Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kesusahan seperti ini. Setelah kau melahirkan, aku akan mendukungmu untuk meraih impian yang kau tuju. Percayalah kepadaku, akan kulakukan apapun agar kau mau menerimaku."

Setelah audisi kelulusan, seharusnya Haruka juga menandatangani kontrak dengan Shining Agency. Tapi saat itu dia mengatakan tidak ingin berkarir dalam waktu dekat. Alasan sebenarnya tentu saja karena keberadaan seseorang di rahimnya. Dan tentu saja Haruka tidak mengatakan kebenarannya.

Satu tangan Ren yang bertengger di pipi Haruka merengkuh wajah wanita itu. Ren mendekatkan bibir mereka, mengecupnya singkat. Kemudian, Ren turun dari ranjang dan setelah melepas kemeja dan celana panjangya, hanya dengan _boxer_ dan handuk ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Haruka membuka matanya. Ia duduk dengan cepat dan beringsut mundur ke arah kepala ranjang. Jari-jarinya mengusap bibirnya, tidak suka.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

"Baik, cukup untuk hari ini. Besok jadwalnya latihan vokal untuk Jinguji, Kurosaki, Shinomiya, dan Aijima. Sementara Nanami, kau dapat libur. _Otsukaresama deshita~_ " ujar Ryuuya.

" _Otsukaresama deshita~_ " balas lima orang lainnya sambil membungkuk.

Ryuuya meninggalkan ruangan selagi kelima anak asuhnya membereskan peralatan mereka.

Pada latihan keempat, Syo datang seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dan dia menjadi sedikit menjaga jarak dengan yang lainnya. Dia juga jadi lebih pendiam. Di sela-sela kegiatannya membereskan biola, Syo mendengar percakapan Ren dan yang lainnya. Syo meletakkan tasnya memang agak jauh dari milik yang lain.

"Oi, kalian tahu restoran favoritku? Setiap akhir minggu mereka membuka audisi terbuka bagi siapapun yang ingin tampil di sana. Bernyanyi, bermain musik, atau keduanya," ujar Ranmaru. "Kalian mau coba, tidak?"

"Apa kita dibayar?" tanya Cecil."

"Tentu saja. Lumayan, kan? Selain dapat uang, setidaknya orang-orang yang datang bisa mengapresiasi penampilanmu."

" _Hee..._ kita, kan sudah terikat kontrak dengan Shining Agency. Apa boleh?" Natsuki cemas.

"Kita masih dalam _training_. Aku pernah bertanya pada direktur, dan dia mengizinkan karena kita juga bisa belajar dari hal semacam itu."

"Ah, Ren-kun, kau coba saja. Kalau kau dapat uang, kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau sudah bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang layak pada Haru- _chan_ ," usul Natsuki.

Syo mendelik.

Ren menutup botol minumnya. "Hmm, bagaimana, ya?" Ia mengusap bibir.

Ranmaru mengangguk setuju. "Hn, selama ini kau hidup dari uang orang tuamu. Kalau kau bisa tampil di sana, pasti dapat uang. Mungkin tidak sebesar uang bulanan yang orang tuamu berikan. Tapi setidaknya itu hasil keringatmu sendiri."

Ren tertegun. "Ah, ya, mungkin dengan ini _Kohitsuji-chan_ dapat melihat kesungguhanku."

"Kita coba saja! Aku juga tertarik!" seru Cecil.

" _Ne, ne..._ kita bisa tanya-tanya dulu!" Natsuki bersemangat. Kemudian pemuda berkaca mata itu teringat dengan Syo. " _Ne,_ Syo- _kun_ , kau mau ikut?" tawarnya. Tapi, saat Natsuki menoleh ke tempat Syo membereskan barang-barangnya, anak itu tidak ada di sana.

" _Mata ne,_ " ucap Syo dingin tanpa menoleh. Ternyata ia sudah berada di ambang pintu menuju keluar.

.

.

.

Haruka memperhatikan kalender. Ia seringkali berpikir sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan di kediaman Jinguji? Hal apa saja yang dapat dilakukannya sejauh ini? Jika ia tidak mengandung anak Ren dan menikah dengan pemuda itu, akan jadi apa dia sekarang? Dan yang Haruka dapatkan dari pemikirannya selalu sama, hidupnya tidak mengalami kemajuan apapun, dan ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Haruka meregangkan badannya, merasa tidak nyaman karena pegal dibagian sana sini. Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Wanita itu menjawabnya.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Syo- _kun_ , bagaimana latihan hari ini?"

 _'Ah, sama saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Oh, iya, aku ingin bertanya, biasanya Ren pulang pukul berapa?'_

"He? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan dia? Sebenarnya tidak tentu, dan aku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Memangnya ada apa?"

 _'Tidak apa-apa sih... Hanya ...'_

"Hanya?"

 _'Gggrrh... Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bilang ini, tapi ... Onee-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu melihat dia dapat bekerja seperti itu?'_

"Eh?"

 _'Setelah latihan hari ini, dia dan teman-temannya pergi ke suatu restoran. Sepertinya mereka tertarik dengan audisi terbuka untuk tampil di restoran itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya kesal sekali mengetahui dia bisa berkeliaran bebas sementara kau hanya di rumah saja. Gggrrh ...'_

"Syo- _kun, arigatou ne._ Terima kasih karena selalu mempedulikan ku. Tentu saja, tentu saja aku iri dengannya, dengan teman-temannya, bahkan juga dengan Ittoki- _kun_ dan Tomo- _chan._ Aku juga ingin seperti mereka."

Dari seberang sambungan terdengar gerutu Syo. _'Ah, baiklah, aku hanya mau bilang itu saja. Sampai nanti.'_

Haruka mengehela napas berat setelah Syo memutus sambungan mereka. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan Ren di luar sana. Sejauh ini ia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang Ren lakukan. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ia kembali memikirkan tentang mimpinya. Dan perkataan Syo membuatnya juga berpikir tentang Ren dan mimpinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Haruka kembali menjadi lebih sensitif seperti saat masa-masa awal kehamilan. Jadi, saat dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, ia dapat merasakan aroma parfum Ren yang menguar. Apakah alam bawah sadarnya merindukan Ren? Atau itu bayinya merindukan ayahnya? Tidak tahu kenapa, Haruka ingin sekali meminta Ren pulang. Bukan berarti Haruka merindukannya atau ia ingin suaminya itu berada di sisinya. Apa yang Syo beritahukan padanya membuatnya tidak ingin pria itu bisa berkeliaran bebas di luar sana selagi dirinya terpenjara di tempat ini. Ia ingin Ren merasakan hidup terisolasi, tidak dapat melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk mimpinya sekalipun.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel lipatnya. Nada sambung terdengar tiga kali sebelum diangkat.

Di sebuah restoran, Ren membelalakkan matanya begitu tahu siapa yang menelepon. Padahal ponselnya layar sentuh. Tapi, karena terlalu senang, ia menekan tombol hijau yang menyala keras-keras.

"Kau dimana?" sembur Haruka dengan nada datar begitu Ren menerima panggilan.

"Ah, ada apa, Haruka?" tanya Ren lembut. "Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu. Ini terkait pekerjaan. Ka-"

"Pulang ... sekarang ..." Haruka ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

"Tapi, aku-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus pulang!" Haruka memutuskan sambungan. Ia menghempaskan ponselnya ke kasur dan mulai menangis. Ia tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti itu. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan kehadiran Ren di sisinya. Ia sangat senang saat suaminya tidak di rumah. Bahkan, ia berharap Ren tidak pernah kembali ke rumah, ke hidupnya. Tapi, sekarang ia ingin Ren bersamanya agar menderita seperti yang dirasakannya. Ia ingin Ren terus di rumah seharian, jarang ke luar kamar, tidak ada bekerja, tidak ada impian yang bisa diwujudkan. Hanya diam di tempat tanpa mengalami kemajuan. Terdengar kejam, namun manis. Apakah itu keinginan anaknya? Atau keinginan dirinya sendiri? Haruka tidak yakin yang mana.

.

.

.

Dari cara Ren membuka pintu kamar, siapa pun dapat tahu ia sedang cemas.

"Ada apa Haruka? Apa yang terjadi?" semburnya begitu memasuki kamar. Haruka hanya menyambut Ren dengan tangisannya yang makin menjadi. Ren duduk di tepi ranjang lalu merengkuh wajah Haruka.

Haruka menepis tangan Ren dan mengusap air matanya, ia berusaha meredakan tangis. Ren menungggu istrinya bersuara. Setelah tangisnya selesai, Haruka hanya mendiamkan Ren.

"Hei, ada apa? Tadi kau memintaku pulang. Dan sekarang aku sudah di sini. Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan padaku."

Haruka bersikap dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Ren menatap Haruka sendu.

"Enak sekali, ya..." gumam Haruka. "... Bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu." Haruka memalingkan wajah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ren tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi," ujar Haruka cepat.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kemana pun karena harus menanggung semua ini! Kau juga tidak boleh ke mana-mana! Kau pikir enak hanya bisa berdiam di kamar saja?!" nada suara Haruka meninggi.

Ren cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Haruka. "Aku selalu mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Tapi, kau selalu menolak."

"Kau tahu? Aku juga ingin menandatangani kontrak dengan Shining Agency dan menjalani _master course,_ " lirih Haruka.

Ren menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kondisimu tidak memungkinkan, Haruka," Ren masih bersabar menghadapi rajukan Haruka.

"Karena itu! Kau harusnya selalu menemaniku! Kalau aku hanya di rumah, kau juga harusnya ada di rumah!"

Tentu saja Ren sangat senang mendengar permintaan Haruka. Ren senang sekali Haruka merajuk padanya. Tapi, memintanya untuk selalu berada di rumah menurut Ren adalah hal berlebihan. Jika ia hanya di rumah, tentu saja ia tidak akan mendapat penghasilan. Bagaimana pun Ren sedang berusaha menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik bagi keluarga kecilnya. Akhir-akhir ini istrinya itu memang sering menunjukkan sikap yang membuatnya bingung. Kadang, Haruka bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Di saat lainnya, ia menunjukkan sikap penolakan besar-besaran terhadap Ren, bahwa ia adalah manusia yang paling membenci Ren dan benar-benar ingin laki-laki itu lenyap saja dari dunia. Atau, Haruka bisa saja terlihat menurut pada Ren, wanita itu makan, minum susu, minum vitamin tanpa perlu dipaksa. Dan sekarang, Haruka merajuk, merengek meminta Ren selalu menemaninya. Ren tentu saja dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua itu. Tapi, apa yang Haruka katakan membuatnya berada di posisi serba salah. Ren sadar betul bahwa Haruka masih membencinya. Di rumah, ia kerap kali mendapat penolakan dari Haruka. Di luar rumah, istirnya itu juga tidak terima ia 'berkeliaran bebas'. Ren jadi bingun apa mau Haruka sebenarnya. Ia hanya mampu berpikir positif bahwa perubahan emosi itu adalah efek kehamilan.

"Haruka, aku melakukan semua ini bukan untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi, untukmu, untuk kita." Ren berusaha memberi pengertian pada Haruka. Ia berusaha menggenggam tangan Haruka meski selalu di tepis. "Kita butuh uang. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus menerima uang dari orang tuaku. Aku bekerja untuk menghidupimu dan bayi kita."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku?" Mata Haruka mulai memanas. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" pekik Haruka. "Kalau aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impianku, maka kau harusnya juga tidak!" Air mata Haruka kembali tumpah.

Ren terperangah. Perkataan Haruka bagai petir yang mengingatkanya pada perkataan Syo. Saat itulah Ren merasa menjadi manusia yang paling buruk. Ren meremas seprai sambil tertunduk, ia berusaha lari dari tangisan Haruka di hadapannya. Tapi tetap saja, suara tangis itu terasa menghujam hatinya.

Ren mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Haruka yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dengan tatapan memohon. "Haruka, kumohon, aku tetap harus bekerja. Tapi, aku janji, begitu pekerjaanku selesai aku akan langsung pulang. Aku tidak akan pergi bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanku. Izinkan aku bekerja, ya?"

Haruka hanya menggeleng, masih tidak bisa terima. Karena kesal ia memukul-mukul perutnya. Tentu saja Ren bertindak cepat untuk menghentikannya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Haruka.

"Hentikan, Haruka! Hei, dengar, aku janji akan memberikanmu apapun, semuanya, yang kau inginkan. Aku akan turuti semuanya. Tapi, aku tetap bekerja, ya?"

Haruka menghempaskan tangan Ren dan turun dari ranjang masih dalam keadaan sesenggukan karena menangis. "Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati saja." Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamar. "Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Masato."

Ren mencapai batasnya, ia turut beranjak dan meraih Haruka dengan kasar agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Mati? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan ingin mati?!" Ia mencengkram bahu Haruka dan mengguncangnya.

"Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri," rintih Haruka. "Kau dan keluargamu sama saja! Kalian hanya peduli pada bayi ini! Bukan aku! Kalian tidak membiarkanku mati hanya karena bayi ini! Setelah bayi ini lahir, biarkan saja aku mati ! ! !"

Kepala Ren rasanya akan pecah. "DENGAR!" bentaknya. Ia semakin kencang mencengkram bahu Haruka. "Aku menyayangimu Haruka, keluargaku juga! Bukan hanya anak itu! Aku dan keluargaku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku melenyapkan bayi ini?! Kenapa kalian, kenapa KAU selalu menyelamatkannya?!" teriak Haruka di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tentu saja karena kami, karena AKU sadar menggugurkan kandungan dapat membahayakan nyawamu!" Satu tangan Ren berpindah ke wajah Haruka yang tertunduk, merengkuhnya. "Aku, keluargaku, terutama _Okaa-san,_ kami semua menyayangimu, Haruka. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, takut kehilangan dirimu. Tolong mengerti,"

Air mata Haruka semakin tumpah. "Karena itu dapat memperburuk reputasi nama keluarga kalian, kan?!"

"TIDAK, HARUKA! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK! Astaga ... kenapa kau berpikiran sejauh itu?!" Tangan Ren yang berada di wajah Haruka beralih mengacak rambutnya. Setelah itu kembali mencengkram dan mengguncang bahu Haruka. "Dengarkan baik-baik! AKU sangat menyayangimu, sangat mencintaimu! Dan keluargaku, kedua orang tuaku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak mereka sendiri! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti?! Apa kehadiran anak itu masih belum bisa menyadarkanmu betapa besar perasaanku padamu?! Apa setiap pergerakannya, setiap tendangan atau tinjunya tidak bisa membuat hatimu tergerak untuk menerima hidupmu yang sekarang?!"

Haruka terus menggeleng sambil menangis tertunduk. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh lengan Ren agar tangan suaminya itu turun dari bahunya. Genggaman Ren beralih ke lengan Haruka.

"Jawab aku, Haruka! TATAP MATAKU!" Sungguh Ren tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti ini. Ia sadar pasti Haruka tersakiti dengan sikapnya. Tapi, perasaannya sedang kacau. Haruka tetap tertunduk. Wanita itu tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan Ren. Mulut Haruka terbuka, gemetar. Namun karena tidak kunjung bersuara, Ren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditatap Haruka.

Mata Ren terbelalak. Haruka mengenakan _dress_ di atas lutut berwarna biru. Dan Ren dapat melihat jelas darah mengalir di betis Haruka. Saat itu juga tangan kanan Haruka berpindah ke perutnya, meremasnya. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lengan Ren.

"Saa... kit..." Air matanya semakin deras. Kali ini mungkin karena kesakitan.

"Apa? Apa sudah waktunya?" tanya Ren cemas.

Haruka menggeleng tidak tahu. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit dan kedua kaki yang mulai lemas. Sambil meringis, Haruka berujar, "Bayinya ... sepertinya akan keluar ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! Oke, di sini Haruka galau gitu ya soal mimpinya. Terus perubahan emosinya jadi kayak mau ga mau gitu sama Ren xD Dan, anak mereka udah mau keluar katanya. uhuhu Jinguji Junior :3 Maaf ya Renma masih belum konsisten _update-_ nya. Tapi, makasih karena kalian masih mau baca^^  
**

 **Hai kalian yang muncul di kolom review '-')/**

 **Riren18:** Yap! Memang ada bagian yang sengaja agar tebacanya seperti diulang :)) Kalo penasaran terus ikuti ya! x'D Mungkin Tokiya _husbando_ sejuta umat, ya? xDD Terima kasih pengertiannya Riren-san^^

 **Ichiro Vava:** Di sini Haruka kayak nerima ga nerima Ren gitu malah =w=

 **Cam3li4:** Iya, Renma juga sebenarnya kesal kalau ga bisa cepat-cepat _update_ :( Kado dari Masato, Renma nggak bisa jamin bakal sedih atau nggak xD

 **Haru Kirie:** Tokiya masih betah di hati Renma, belum mau kerja katanya =w= Iya, maksa banget ya si Ren xD Ikuti terus makanya x3 Yang ngintip? Dari balik pohon? Jelas Haruka sama Syo, kan? ._.

 **Guest:** Terima kasih sudah menunggu, yaaa... ^^

 **RnR?**

 _ **Aigatchuu gozaimashitaaaa~**_


	14. Chapter 14

Di ruangan serba putih itu Haruka mengerang, menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya sekuat mungkin berusaha mendorong sesuatu untuk keluar. Dibimbing oleh dokter kandungan yang selama ini menanganinya, beberapa perawat, serta Ren di sisi ranjang yang tak henti-hentinya menguatkan. Tangan kanannya meremas seprai, tangan kirinya di genggaman tangan kiri Ren sesekali mencengkram kuat tangan suaminya itu begitu melakukan dorongan. Tangan kanan Ren berada di kepala Haruka, sesekali mengusap peluh yang mengucur di wajah istrinya itu.

Dalam keadaan tegang ini, Ren tak henti-hentinya mengumandangkan doa dalam hatinya. Berharap kelancaran bagi Haruka dan bayinya. Semua ingatan akan malam itu terlintas dalam pikiran Ren. Hatinya tercelos menyadari betapa sudah jahatnya ia selama ini. Dan sekarang Haruka sedang bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkan anaknya ke dunia. Hal yang selama ini istrinya anggap sebuah beban sebentar lagi akan datang kepelukannya. Rasanya Ren ingin menangis melihat perjuangan Haruka. Ia tahu istrinya itu kesakitan. Dan bukan hanya itu, Ren baru sadar bahwa bayinya mungkin bisa hidup menderita karena tidak diinginkan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Ren merasa ingin mati daripada harus melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya hidup menderita. Ren hanya berharap yang terbaik. Tapi, masih pantaskan Ren berharap hal-hal baik terjadi pada dirinya, pada Haruka, dan bayi mereka setelah semua yang terjadi? Dia yang membuat keadaan ini terjadi dan sekarang dia berharap semuanya segera baik-baik saja. Apakah itu layak?

Haruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala merasa tidak sanggup. "Eeennggghh... Sa ... kit ..." Ia meremas kencang tangan Ren.

Ren hanya ingin bahagia, bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, masih pantaskan Ren mendapat kebahagiaan? Itu yang ditanyakan dalam hatinya.

"Ayo terus ... dorong terus. Lebih kuat lagi," bimbing perawat yang mendampingi dokter. Sudah 15 menit tapi tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti.

Dokter menepuk bahu Ren. "Kuatkan istrimu, jangan sampai pingsan. Ini akan sulit. Air ketubannya sudah pecah tapi bayinya belum terlihat sedikitpun. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini kita harus operasi dan tentunya lebih beresiko karena air ketubannya sudah habis."

Ren mencondongkan kepalanya ke pinggir kepala Haruka untuk berbisik, "Sssttt... Haruka dengar, kau adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah kukenal. Aku tahu kau dapat melaluinya. Setelah ini akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau. Jadi kumohon berjuanglah. Bukan untukku, bukan untuk anak itu, tapi berjuanglah untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu, yang kuinginkan hanya kau dapat kembali dengan selamat dan sehat. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Ayo bertahan, kau pasti bisa."

Haruka melirik Ren sekilas sebelum kembali menggeleng kesakitan. "Sakit ... Aku tidak kuat lagi, Jinguji- _san_. Sakit ..." Ia mulai menangis.

"Sssstt... aku di sini untukmu. Ayo, bertahanlah kau pasti bisa. Sedikit lagi saja."

Haruka terengah-engah, napasnya pendek-pendek. Melihat keadaan Haruka yang sudah setengah sadar, jantung Ren berdegup kencang.

 _Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai, Tuhan. Kutahu semua ini terjadi karenaku. Aku sadar sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas hidup. Tapi, salahkah jika aku mengharapkan sedikit kebahagiaan? Aku hanya memohon kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua. Kau boleh hukum aku dengan cara apapun. Tapi tolong, jangan ambil dia. Aku ingin menebus semuanya. Tolong, beri aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakan istri dan anakku._

"Eeeeeeenngggggghhhhhhhhhh ..." Haruka mendorong kuat-kuat.

"Ya, bagus, kepalanya sudah terlihat," kata dokter.

Ren semakin menguatkan genggamannya, ia mulai menangis. "Kau pasti bisa. Ayo sedikit lagi. Teruslah berjuang."

"Eeennngghhh... Aaaaaaarrrrggghhhhh..."

Lalu terdengar tangisan bayi.

Ren tersentak, lalu terkekeh menyadari dia sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Ren menatap Haruka yang kelelahan, wanita itu tampak lemah dan pucat. "Hey, kau dengar itu? Kau dengar suaranya? Kau berhasil, Haruka, kau berhasil!" ia kembali terkekeh sambil menempelkan keningnya di kepala Haruka. "Terima kasih, Haruka. Karena telah berjuang hingga melahirkannya, terima kasih," begitu senangnya hingga Ren berani mengecup kening Haruka, cukup lama dan Haruka tidak bisa menolak karena masih lemas. Ren menatap Haruka yang hanya diam. "Hey, Haruka, kau dengar yang kukatakan, kan?" Tangan Haruka yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya melemas dan terjatuh. Tangan kiri Ren beralih merengkuh wajah istrinya. Semakin lama, mata hijau-kuning itu meredup dan tertutup. "Haruka ..."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ren menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang bayinya. Memandangi Jinguji Junior yang sedang terbuai di alam mimpi berselimutkan selimut biru. Bayi itu laki-laki berambut coklat. Ren menyentuh pipi Si Bayi, merasakan kelembutan kulit makhluk kecil yang rentan dan butuh perlindungannya itu. Menurut prediksi dokter, waktu kelahiran masih 2 minggu lagi. Tapi adanya tekanan akibat kondisi Haruka yang stress jadi mempercepat kelahirannya.

"Harusnya aku tidak berteriak ya saat itu. Kau pasti jadi kaget dan terdorong untuk keluar." Si Bayi menguap, Ren menutupnya dengan 2 jari sambil terkekeh gemas. "Ah, omong-omong kau belum punya nama. Nanti aku bicarakan dengan ibumu dulu."

Setelah Jinguji Junior lahir, Haruka pingsan akibat kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak darah. Wanita itu belum siuman sampai saat ini.

"Nghh ..." Haruka membuka matanya. Dari pandangannya yang masih buram ia mendapati sesosok manusia sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Haruka menyadari sosok itu menatapnya. Ren bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat ke tepi ranjang Haruka. Wanita itu berusaha duduk meski tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan lemas.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Kau baru siuman," dengan gerakan cepat Ren membantu Haruka. "Minum dulu," Ren mengambilkan gelas yang sudah terisi di atas meja di samping ranjang. Haruka minum dengan sedotan. "Kita panggil dokter dulu," ujar Ren sambil mengembalikan gelas ke atas meja. Setelahnya pria itu menekan tombol darurat.

.

.

.

Dokter bersama perawat menghilang di balik pintu. Hening beberapa saat sampai Jinguji Junior mulai bersuara. Ren mendekati bayinya dan terkekeh. Ia menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dekat Haruka. Ren duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Sstt ..." ujar Ren pada putranya. "Hei Haruka, lihatlah, dia menggemaskan, ya?" bayi itu bergerak-gerak menggeliat di gendongan Ren.

Haruka menatap bayi itu sinis. Dan mungkin manusia mungil itu dapat merasakannya. Ketika bayinya mulai menangis, Ren menimangnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Ah, kau haus ya?" Ren kemudian menatap Haruka. Haruka tahu apa yang akan Ren suruh ia lakukan. Karena itu ia memalingkan wajah. "Haruka, sebaiknya kau susui dia dulu," Ren menyodorkan Jinguji Junior kepada Haruka.

Ogah-ogahan Haruka menerimanya. Begitu digendong Haruka, bayi itu mulai diam. Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraba-raba wajah sang ibu. Haruka hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan mungil yang tidak sebanding. Tapi percuma, tangan mungil itu bersikeras meraih wajah ibunya.

Haruka menghela napas pasrah. Ibu muda itu mulai membuka kancing bajunya. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Ren yang masih di tepi ranjang, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Tangan Haruka berhenti di kancing pertama. Ren mengerjapkan mata, menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, um, baiklah aku akan memberimu ruang," Ren salah tingkah. Ia lalu menjauh menuju sofa, membelakangi Haruka. Sebelum meneruskan kegiatannya, Haruka menatap Ren beberapa saat untuk memastikan pria itu tidak mencoba mengintip. Meski setelah semua yang terjadi antara ia dan Ren, Haruka tetap saja merasa risih.

Haruka memejamkan mata ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh dadanya yang terbuka. Dan air mata kembali jatuh. Wanita itu kembali terisak dalam sunyi.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ren. Ia belum berani berbalik.

Haruka tersadar dari tatapan kosongnya pada Jinguji Junior yang sudah tertidur di dadanya. Mulut mungilnya masih penuh oleh payudara Haruka. Pelan-pelan Haruka berusaha melepaskannya. Setelah Haruka merapikan pakaiannya, ia bergumam, menandakan ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya sebagai seorang ibu. Ren kembali mendekati Haruka untuk mengambil putranya. Pelan-pelan Ren menaruhnya kembali ke ranjang bayi.

Ren menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang Haruka. Ia tersenyum simpul berharap bahwa dengan menyusui, Haruka dapat menyayangi anak itu. "Menurutmu, kita beri dia nama siapa?" tanya Ren antusias setelah duduk.

Haruka memalingkan wajah. "Terserah kau saja."

Jawaban Haruka membuat Ren tersenyum masam. Ayah muda itu menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Aku sudah memberi tahu seluruh anggota keluarga, mereka akan datang besok. Aku juga sudah meminta asisten di rumah untuk membawakan keperluanmu. Sekarang tidurlah."

Karena masih merasa kelelahan, Haruka hanya mengangguk dan merebahkan badan. Karena memang sudah malam, ia dengan segera tertidur.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Selagi Kaoru berbicara dengan Ren dan Seiichirou berbicara dengan Haruka, Syo memandangi keponakannya yang menggeliat-geliat di ranjang. Mata mungilnya terbuka dan menutup secara berkala. Bayi mungil itu baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Sepulang sekolah, Syo dijemput Kaoru untuk menjenguk Haruka di rumah sakit. Tadi pagi, baik orang tua Ren dan Haruka sudah datang. Syo sempat memaksa ingin ikut. Tapi karena di pagi hari ia harus sekolah, akhirnya sore ini ia datang bersama Kaoru.

Syo menghela napas pasrah. Awalnya ia datang dengan niat menghajar Ren. Tapi, ketika ia memasuki kamar Haruka dan baru saja hampir membuat keributan, Seiichirou ada di sana dan langsung memberi tanda untuk tidak berisik sambil mengarahkan telunjuk ke ranjang bayi. Saat itu si bayi masih terlelap tanpa rasa bersalah. Syo yang jadi merasa bersalah karena hampir membangunkannya.

" _Mattaku,_ bagaimanapun kau keponakanku ya. Tetap saja kita memiliki pertalian darah. Huh!" gumam Syo.

"Lucu sekali, ya? Rambut dan matanya berwarna coklat," Kaoru mendekat ke ranjang bayi.

"Hai, kami paman-pamanmu," wajah Seiichirou berseri-seri.

Selagi para kakak sibuk dengan si bayi, Syo mendekat ke arah Ren.

"Kita perlu bicara," bisiknya.

.

.

.

Ren menyodorkan sekaleng _soft drink_ yang diterima Syo dengan mau tidak mau. Setelah Syo menerimanya, Ren membuka miliknya sendiri. Mereka memilih taman rumah sakit sebagai tempat untuk berbicara.

"Jadi, apa yang Hijirikawa- _senpai_ katakan padamu sebelum dia pergi?" Syo membuka tutup kaleng _soft drink_.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, ya?"

Syo menatap Ren tajam setelah meneguk minumannya.

Ren tertawa hambar sesaat. "Dia memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkan Haruka."

Syo tertegun. "Jangan bercanda!"

Ren menggeleng. "Menurutmu aku sedang membuat lelucon tentang orang mati? Aku serius. Waktu itu terjadi sesuatu dan aku pergi dari rumah. Saat itu aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Lalu dia datang dan memukulku. Dia menyuruhku pulang karena dia bilang Haruka dan bayi kami membutuhkanku. Dia juga menyuruhku berjanji padanya untuk tidak meninggalkan Haruka. Dia tidak ingin aku lari dari tanggung jawabku." Ren berhenti sesaat. "Bahkan dia juga bilang tidak akan kembali muncul kembali di hadapan Haruka atau mengganggu rumah tangga kami."

Syo tercekat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disuarakan, tapi rasanya tersendat.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ketidakmunculannya kembali di hadapan Haruka berarti kematiannya. Kau tahu? Aku merasa dipecundangi, Syo- _kun_." Ren meneguk minumannya.

Syo meremas kaleng _soft drink_ yang sudah kosong. _Bahkan seorang Hijirikawa-senpai pun berbesar hati._

.

.

.

Seiichirou, Kaoru, dan Syo sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu. Dari sejak saat itu sampai saat ini, Ren hanya duduk di sofa dan belum sekali pun mendekat ke ranjang Haruka. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan sesekali melirik bayinya di ranjang bayi. Hal ini bahkan membuat Haruka kesenangan karena tidak terlalu merasa terusik dengan Ren.

Akhirnya Ren bangkit untuk melihat bayinya. Ayah muda itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putranya dengan sayang.

"Hei, Haruka. Aku sudah memikirkan nama untuknya. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" serbu Ren dengan pertanyaan tersebut begitu duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Haruka.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli. Terserah kau saja."

Ren terlihat kecewa. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia kembali ke ranjang si bayi, menggendong si bayi ke pelukannya.

" _Ne_ , mulai sekarang namamu adalah Reiji, Jinguji Reiji."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

 **NEW CAST**

 **Kotobuki Reiji as Jinguji Reiji**

* * *

Haruka tidak pernah berinisiatif mengurus Reiji. Hanya jika diingatkan atau disuruh oleh Ren saja baru ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai ibu. Paling parah, jika Reiji menangis kencang baru Haruka turun tangan atas kesadarannya sendiri. Ren sudah kembali bekerja. Meski jarang di rumah ia tetap mengontrol Haruka dan Reiji dengan ponsel. Setiap beberapa waktu sekali Ren akan menelepon atau mengirim pesan dan menanyai kabar Reiji atau mengingatkan Haruka agar tidak lupa melakukan ini dan itu. Meski Haruka sudah berulang kali terang-terangan bilang tidak ingin mengurus Reiji dan meminta Ren mempekerjakan seorang pengasuh anak, Ren tetap bersikeras agar pengasuhan Reiji tidak berada di tangan orang lain. Jika tidak dirinya atau Haruka, paling tidak keluarga dekat keduanya.

Reiji sudah menangis selama 10 menit dan karena Haruka merasa terganggu ia pun akhirnya menghampiri box putranya. Ia memeriksa semua hal yang harus diperiksa ketika seorang bayi menangis. Ternyata bayi itu buang air kecil. Haruka menghela napas pasrah. Sudah pukul sembilan dan kebetulan Reiji belum dimandikan. Jadi selain hanya mengganti popok, sekalian saja ia memandikan putranya itu. Sebenarnya Haruka tidak terlalu memiliki masalah dalam mengurus anak karena waktu ia masih kecil dan saat itu Syo masih bayi ia sering memperhatikan dan membantu ketika ibunya mengurus Syo. Selain itu, dulu ia dan Tomochika juga sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan Otoya. Mereka membantu Otoya mengurus anak-anak di panti.

Reiji sudah bersih dan harum dalam balutan selimut biru lembut. Tapi meski baru beberapa lalu ia tenang, bayi itu sudah kembali menangis lagi.

Haruka gusar. "Sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya lemah. Ia mengabaikan reiji di atas tempat tidur. Haruka mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan tanpa mempedulikan Reiji ia membereskan peralatan mandi si bayi, popok bekas, pakaian kotor, dan lainnya.

Reiji masih menangis ketika Haruka membuka lemari dan matanya terantuk pada sebuah kotak berwarna mencolok yang sudah sekian minggu terlupakan olehnya. Kotak pemberian Masato.

Ingatan Haruka kembali ke hari itu, hari pemakaman Masato. semuanya berkelebat dengan cepat di pikirannya. Dunianya seakan kembali berputar dan Haruka sungguh merasa pusing. Dengan cepat Haruka bertumpu pada pintu lemari agar tidak terjatuh. Ia mulai bernapas setengah-setengah. Ketika ia sudah mampu mengendalikan diri, Haruka berjongkok untuk menyentuh kotak yang diletakkan di rak terbawah.

 _Apakah ini saatnya?_ pikir Haruka. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kotak tersebut dan membawanya ke ranjang. Reiji masih menangis di sana. Dengan tangan bergetar Haruka mulai menyentuh ujung-ujung pita yang berwarna biru langit. Sekejap kemudian pita itu sudah lepas. Haruka menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri sebelum melihat isi kotak. Dengan gerakan cepat wanita itu mengangkat tutup kotak. Haruka terpaku pada isinya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum meraih sesuatu di dalam sana.

Haruka menyentuh benda yang masih berada di dalam kotak biru tersebut dengan hati-hati lalu meraihnya perlahan, mengeluarkannya dari kotak. Sebuah selimut bayi! Saat itu juga matanya tertarik pada secarik kertas yang tertinggal di dasar kotak. Sebuah surat! Haruka cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan membaca seluruh isinya.

 _Selamat atas kelahiran bayi kalian! Aku turut bahagia..._

 _Haruka, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sehat kembali? Bagaimana rasanya melahirkan? Apakah sakit?_

 _Selimut ini aku yang buat sendiri. Hari-hari menjadi penerus Hijirikawa membuatku sangat sibuk. Jadi, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Si Jinguji Kecil jauh-jauh hari.  
_

 _Aku tidak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, karena itu aku memilih warna hijau muda agar netral. Menurutmu bagaimana? Cocok?_

 _Aku juga telah membordir nama 'Jinguji' di salah satu ujungnya. Dan di sebelahnya terdapat_ name tag _plastik transparan untuk menyisipkan kertas yang akan bertuliskan nama kecilnya._

 _Semoga kau suka, Haruka. Semoga bayimu nyaman dalam balutannya. Dan semoga Ren tidak keberatan anaknya memakai selimut dariku. Hehe ..._

 _Haruka..._

 _Jangan bersedih..._

 _Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk selalu berbahagia._

 _Dalam hidup selalu ada hal-hal yang kita inginkan yang pada akhirnya tidak terpenuhi. Tapi, hidup akan terus berlanjut dan kita hanya mampu menjalaninya dengan lebih baik._

 _Kau harus hidup selayaknya. Berdamai dengan masa lalu dan memaafkan. Kau pantas mendapatkan ketenangan hati._

 _Karena jika kau bersedih, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa menghapus air matamu lagi._

 _Cobalah mulai membuka hatimu bagi pria yang kini nama belakangnya kau sandang. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia sebenarnya orang baik._

 _Aku juga mulai membuka lembaran baru kehidupan._

 _Berbahagialah, Haruka. Lanjutkan hidupmu. Bersama Ren, dan anak kalian._

 _Selalu kudoakan kebahagiaan untuk kalian..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hijirikawa Masato_

Setelahnya, Haruka tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Matanya sembap, pipinya dibanjiri air mata, wajahnya kusut. Bahkan Masato pun memintanya untuk memaafkan dan mulai menerima Ren yang jelas-jelas telah menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Masato sudah merelakannya dan ingin Haruka terus melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia. Jika Masato sudah berkata seperti itu, apa yang dapat Haruka lakukan?

Mungkin karena mendengar ibunya menangis, Reiji jadi menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Haruka meraba tulisan 'Jinguji' yang terbuat dari benang keemasan yang terdapat di salah satu ujung selimut. Tangannya juga mengusap plastik _name tag_ yang sudah terisi kartu kecil yang tinggal dibubuhi nama Reiji. Haruka melirik putranya lalu memeluk selimut beserta surat pemberian Masato di dadanya. Kemudian, ia berbaring di sebelah Reiji, menangis bersama. Haruka menyentuh tangan mungil Reiji dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak lama, ia menghamparkan selimut tersebut di atas tubuh Reiji.

Keduanya terus menangis bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga terlelap.

.

.

.

Ren terdiam mendapati Haruka yang berbaring di samping Reiji dalam keadaan terlelap. Reiji terbangun beberapa saat lalu, matahari sedang berada di posisi tertingginya. Sewaktu Haruka mulai terlelap, bayi itu masih menangis. Mungkin karena kelelahan akhirnya Reiji menyusul Haruka ke alam mimpi. Dan sekarang, Reiji mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil mengeluarkan suara rewel.

Sebuah kotak buru, selimut hijau di atas tubuh Reiji, dan kertas di genggaman tangan Haruka di dada. Ren ingat betul baik ia dan Haruka tidak pernah membelikan Reiji selimut berwarna hijau. Ia juga ingat tidak ada satupun hadiah kelahiran yang telah mereka terima dan buka merupakan sebuah selimut bayi berwarna hijau. Jadi, tentu saja pria muda itu bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa berniat membangunkan Haruka, Ren mencoba mengambil kertas yang Haruka genggam dalam tidurnya. Ren berhasil mendapatkannya dan Haruka tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Setelah tuntas membaca apa yang tertulis di sana, Ren meremas kertas tersebut dengan ekspresi datar. Nafsu makan siang di rumah yang telah diembannya sejak pagi tiba-tiba saja lenyap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **A/N: HYAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII RENMA COME BACK! *O*)/**

 **1\. Maafin Renma yang tiba-tiba ngilang 5 bulan ._. Ada hal-hal yang sulit dijelaskan.**

 **2\. Jadi September itu Renma masuk universitas dan ternyata dunia kuliah itu beda banget sama dunia sekolah. Butuh waktu untuk adaptasi :') _Btw,_ sejak September-Desember Renma jadi Humas IFA 2016. Sebenarnya Renma bikin ff utapri berkaitan IFA, lho... Sudah 65% tapi ga selesai karena kehilangan minat menyentuh ff(?) /diacurhat /dibuang**

 **3\. Makasih, lho, kalian masih menunggu /.\ (Sekarang masih ada yg nunggu atau lanjut baca ga? Atau udah malas? Atau jadi lupa ceritanya? Rapopo :'))**

 **Oke, jadi di sini Haruka melahirkan, ya! :3 Dan ada tambahan _cast_ nih... BODO AMAT YA REIJI JADI BAYI, LIHAT KE DEPANNYA SAJA LIHAAAATTTT :') Terus, kotak dari Masato dibuka juga akhirnya~ Maafin Renma cuma bisa kasih segini setelah ngilang gitu aja :"3 Anggap aja Renma ngilang itu artinya _season_ 1 selesai terus ini _season_ 2-nya xD /slapped _Btw_ , kebayang nggak, sih, Reiji jadi bayi? :/**

 **Hai _reviewers~~~_ TwT**

 **Riren18:** Iya dong, Syo harus ngamuk fufufu =w= Nah, udah ketahuan kan wujud anaknya Ren  & Haruka x3 Makasih, lho selalu nungguin :')

 **Ichiro Vava:** Renma gak nyangka cerita ini bisa aduk-aduk emosi pembaca x'D Renma juga geregetan, ini cerita udah ch. 14 tapi masih belum tau selesai di ch. berapa ... *terdiam* ._.

 **kaze303:** Di sini Haruka memang melahirkan, ya. Tapi untuk bersatu dengan Ren... Nanti Renma digebuk Tokiya, Camus, dan Ai karena mereka belum nongol tapi ceritanya tiba-tiba _happy ending_ TwT

 **Yoshimura Arai:** Wahaha... lagi tegang ya itu mau keluar bayinya malah _tbc_ xD

 **Cam3li4:** _Update,_ nih... Yeay TwT)9 Maaf ya kelamaan... Makasih lho :'3

 **Selanjutnya mungkin alur akan lebih menonjol pada drama keluarga kecil Ren fufufu~ =m=**

 **RnR?**

 _ **Aigatchuu gozaimashitaaaa~**_


	15. Chapter 15

Ren mendesah menatap langit dari kursi besi panjang. Sore ini ia membawa Reiji menikmati udara di halaman rumahnya. Bayi yang masih baru beberapa hari muncul ke dunia itu terlihat tenang di dalam kereta dorongnya.

"Industri hiburan itu tidak mudah, ya?" gumam Ren. Ayah muda itu mencondongkan wajahnya ke dalam kereta bayi. Ren mengelus pipi Reiji dan tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia meraih saksofon yang disandarkan di sampingnya dan mulai menyesuaikan jari-jarinya. Memainkan lagu buatan Haruka untuk audisi kelulusan. _Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart._

* * *

 **~Only Me~  
**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Uta no Prince-sama is belong to Broccoli**

 **Story is mine**

 **CAST**

 **Nanami Haruka**

 **STARISH member**

 **Kurusu Syo as Nanami Syo**

 **Quartet Night Member**

 **Kotobuki Reiji as Jinguji Reiji**

 **WARNING**

 **AR, gaje, abal, amatiran, OOC**

 **.**

 **^^ Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, jangan bercanda!" Ranmaru menggebrak meja belajarnya. Sementara Ren tiduran bersandar di ranjang Ranmaru dengan tatapan ke arah jendela. "Hei bodoh, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan selama 3 tahun bersekolah di Saotome Gakuen?! Untuk apa 3 tahun hidupmu itu?!"

Ren menatap Ranmaru dan mengangguk paham. "Dengar Kurosaki, akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkannya. Tapi, kita semua juga tahu bahwa industri hiburan tidak semudah itu. Di negeri ini, ada banyak sekolah seperti Saotome Gakuen. Dan setiap waktu selalu muncul bibit baru. Kita tidak tahu bibit mana yang akan bertahan hingga menjadi pohon besar yang tinggi dan bibit mana yang lebih rentan terhadap hama. Yang kita bisa lakukan hanya merawat bibit itu sebaik mungkin. Di samping itu ada petaka yang tidak dapat kita hindari. Semisal bibit itu dimakan hewan, atau mati terinjak saat masih menjadi tunas, atau karena becana alam lainnya. Dalam kasusku, petaka itu datang karena ulahku sendiri."

Ranmaru terdiam. Ia tidak memungkirinya karena ia sendiri tahu betapa berlikunya jalan di industri hiburan. Persaingan yang begitu ketat, jadwal yang padat, ditambah penggemar yang mempengaruhi keberlangsungan karir itu sendiri.

"Kau tahu kan, idol yang sudah menikah tentunya tidak memiliki karir secemerlang idol yang masih lajang." Keduanya terdiam. "Ah, jangankan menikah, memiliki hubungan khusus dengan lawan jenis saja bisa jadi masalah," tambah Ren. "Bahkan aku menyembunyikan pernikahanku dari agensi."

Ren menatap sayang pada Reiji yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, lalu membawa bayi itu ke gendongannya. Ren berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Ranmaru.

"Aku menyadari bahwa esensi menjadi orang tua adalah untuk memelihara kehidupan yang baru. Anak ini berhak mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah dan menjanjikan." Ren berbalik menghadap Ranmaru.

Ranmaru masih terdiam tidak mampu membalas perkataan Ren. Karenanya lelaki dengan dua warna mata itu hanya mengepalkan tangan menahan kekesalannya. Tapi begitu pandangannya tertuju pada sosok kecil di gendongan Ren, tatapannya melembut. Ren benar. Dan Ranmaru mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu kini hidup bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ranmaru mendesah panjang. "Jadi, kau yakin benar-benar ingin berhenti untuk menjadi idol?"

Ren tersenyum memandang bayinya. "Yah, kurasa bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku tidak terlalu buruk juga. Aku akan mempelajarinya."

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Setelah menyusuinya, Haruka menaruh Reiji di _box_ bayi dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbangun. Ren duduk di tepi ranjang masih sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Ren.

"Hn," Haruka hanya menjawab dengan gumamam dan anggukan yang tidak Ren lihat.

Ren meletakkan handuknya asal lalu beranjak dan mendekati Haruka yang masih berdiri di dekat _box_ Reiji, memastikan bahwa putranya itu benar-benar sudah terlelap. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ren berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Bicaralah," Haruka duduk di tepi kasur.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan beberapa hal," mulai Ren. "Salah satunya tentang pekerjaanku. Aku rasa, aku akan berhenti saja dari industri hiburan."

Haruka tertegun mendengarnya.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku bekerja di perusahaan. Dengan begitu kita memiliki pemasukan tetap dan lebih mudah menabung. Mungkin nantinya kita bisa membeli rumah sendiri, atau setidaknya menyewa apartemen. Kau tentu tahu kan industri hiburan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik dan bertanggungjawab untuk keluarga kecil ini dan tidak ingin terus bergantung pada keluargaku."

Haruka mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Apakah sebuah kesalahan jika Haruka menyimpulkan bahwa Ren ingin melepaskan mimpinya?

"Kau tidurlah duluan, aku ingin bicara dengan _Otou-san_."

.

.

.

"Lulusan sekolah musik ingin bekerja di perusahaan keuangan? Kau bercanda? Jadi uangku yang masuk ke akademi itu sia-sia?" komentar Jinguji- _san_ pedas begitu mendengar permintaan Ren.

Ren membuang muka karena malu. Jinguji- _san_ melirik anak keduanya itu dari balik koran dan mendesah. Pria tua itu melipat koran dan menaruhnya di meja. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Ren. Tapi apa kau yakin? Kalau kau memilih jalanmu sebagai salah satu penerus Jinguji, kau belum tentu bisa menyentuh saksofonmu lagi. Hari-harimu akan jauh dari benda itu." Jinguji _-san_ menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku, aku hanya berusaha menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab. Dan aku juga ingin membuktikan pada Haruka bahwa aku layak menjadi pendampingnya."

"Kau harus mempelajari perusahaan dengan lebih keras, Ren- _kun,_ " Renge- _san_ yang baru saja datang di ruang kerja suaminya memperingatkan sambil menaruh cangkir teh untuk putranya itu.

"Ya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," Ren terseyum. "Jika nanti tabunganku sudah cukup, aku akan membeli rumahku sendiri atau menyewa apartemen."

Renge- _san_ menoleh cepat. "Tidak, tidak. _Kaa-san_ tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide itu. Kalian masih terlalu muda."

" _Ne, Kaa-san_ , aku tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada keluarga ini kan? Lagi pula bukan dalam waktu dekat."

"Kita biarkan saja seiring berjalannya waktu. Cepat atau lambat, akan ada waktunya ketika Ren maupun Seiichirou meninggalkan rumah ini," Jinguji _-san_ menengahi.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Syo datang lebih awal dari biasanya pada latihan instrumen kali ini. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan biolanya yang mulai sedikit berdebu sebelum latihan dimulai. Selagi melakukannya, satu per satu anggota kelompoknya berdatangan. Cecil, Ranmaru, serta Natsuki. Hingga akhirnya pembimbing mereka, Hyuuga Ryuuya memasuki ruang latihan. Mereka masih sibuk dengan alat musik masing-masing sampai suara Hyuuga- _sensei_ menginterupsi.

"Sebelum latihan hari ini dimulai, ada yang harus kuberitahukan."

Cecil mengangkat kepalanya dari arloji yang dipakainya. " _Sumimasen,_ aku tahu ini sudah waktunya untuk memulai. Tapi, tidak bisakah kita menunggu Ren sebentar lagi?"

"Justru itu." Hyuuga- _sensei_ melihat ke arah Cecil. "Pemberitahuan ini tentang Jinguji Ren." Ia berhenti berujar, berhasil membuat anak-anak asuhnya penasaran.

Kecuali Ranmaru. Pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Kunjungan Ren ke rumahnya beberapa hari lalu, niat yang disampaikan sahabat bersurai jingganya itu, membuat Ranmaru bukan hanya sekedar penasaran. Melainkan ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Mulai hari ini, Jinguji Ren bukan lagi bagian dari kelompok kita." Perkataan Hyuuga- _sensei_ berhasil membuat keempat muridnya membelalakan mata.

"Dia pindah kelompok?" tanya Natsuki polos. Tapi pertanyaannya dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Sangat disayangkan, tapi dia mengundurkan diri dari Shining Agency."

"APA?!"

" _NANI?!_ "

Ranmaru dan Syo tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Mereka terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi, pikiran keduanya mulai tidak fokus sehingga tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa.

"Mengundurkan diri bagaimana maksudnya?!" Cecil menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Dia sudah tidak menjadi _talent_ Shining Agency lagi. Dia tidak menjelaskan alasannya secara rinci. Katanya ada alasan pribadi yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan." Hyuuga- _sensei_ menjelaskan sebisanya. "Nah, sudah sebaiknya kita menghargai keputusan Jinguji. Mungkin itu memang pilihan yang terbaik untuknya. Jadi, ayo kita mulai latihannya."

Ranmaru berdecak kesal. Kedua tangannya memang ada pada bassnya. Tapi hatinya tidak. Ia ingin latihan hari ini cepat berakhir. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Syo yang berusaha fokus pada permainannya. Sepulang dari latihan hari ini ia ingin pergi ke tempat kakaknya.

.

.

.

Petang itu Syo mendatangi kediaman Jinguji, ia bertemu dengan kepala pelayan keluarga tersebut. Ketika sang kepala pelayan memintanya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu selagi ia memberi tahu nona mudanya, Haruka muncul dari halaman belakang dengan Reiji di gendongannya serta seorang pelayan muda yang mendampinginya. Melihat sang nona muda, kepala pelayan langsung memberikan hormat.

" _ONEE-CHAN!_ " Panggil Syo seraya menghampiri Haruka.

Haruka meresponnya dengan meletakkan satu jari di depan mulutnya. "Kecilkan suaramu, dia baru saja tidur." Ia memperlihatkan Reiji yang dibalut selimut hijau muda. "Ada apa tiba-tiba Syo- _kun_ ke sini? Sesuatu terjadi pada _Obaachan_?!" Haruka berubah panik.

Syo menggeleng. " _Obaachan_ baik-baik saja. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Haruka terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah kita bicara di paviliun selatan saja." Kemudian ia menyerahkan putranya kepada pelayan yang mendampinginya. "Bawa dia ke kamar," titahnya.

Setelah sampai di paviliun selatan, Haruka kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Jadi ada apa mendadak kemari? Tidak biasanya kau tidak mengabari." Haruka mengambil ponselnya untuk memastikan tidak ada pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Syo.

"Di mana, Jinguji- _san_?"

"Dia belum pulang. Kau ada perlu dengan Ren? Duduklah dulu."

Syo menggeleng. "Belum pulang? Memangnya dia ke mana?" ia duduk di sebuah sofa pajang, sementara Haruka di salah satu sofa untuk satu orang.

"Kenapa? Dia tidak datang latihan, ya?" ekspresi Haruka tidak dapat diterka.

Syo mengangguk. "Hyuuga- _sensei_ bilang dia mengundurkan diri dari Shining Agency. Teman-temannya saja terkejut dengan kabar itu. Aku ke sini untuk memastikan."

Haruka terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, " _Ne_ , mulai hari ini dia bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya."

Syo terkejut. " _NANI?!_ Jadi, dia... dia..."

"Pada akhirnya dia melepaskan mimpinya menjadi seorang idola." Haruka memandang tas saksofon Ren yang teronggok di atas piano.

"Sungguh? Aku tidak percaya dia bisa melakukan itu. Maksudku, setelah semua yang terjadi, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mengorbankan sesuatu yang begitu penting bagi hidupnya." Syo merenung, kedua tangannya disatukan di antara kedua lututnya.

Haruka tertunduk dalam-dalam, ia menggeleng. "Anak itu," gumamnya. "Sesuatu yang begitu penting bagi hidupnya setelah semua yang terjadi adalah anak itu."

Syo khawatir dengan Haruka yang tiba-tiba murung.

"Karena jika anak itu tidak ada, dia tidak punya alasan untuk menikahiku, kan?" ujar Haruka sambil mengangkat kepalanya, ia menangis sambil tersenyum. Senyum getir.

.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya." Petang itu, dalam perjalanan pulang Ranmaru menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya tentang Ren kepada Natsuki dan Cecil.

Cecil melirik Ranmaru sekilas sambil tetap fokus menyetir. "Jadi, kau sudah tau, ya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka dia serius. Dunia hiburan dan dunia bisnis itu dua hal yang bertolak belakang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" gumam Natsuki yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. "Ren mengorbankan impiannya demi Haruka dan anak mereka. Bagaimana dengan kita? Kita juga bersalah kan? Kita terlibat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apakah kita juga har-"

"Simpan penyesalanmu itu, Shinomiya. Tidak ada gunanya. Kita hanya harus terus menjalani hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah itu. Penyesalan itu sendiri sudah menjadi hukuman untuk kita. Bahkan jika kita sudah sukses menjadi musisi nanti, perasaan itu akan terus menghantui di sela-sela melodi yang kita mainkan dan nanyikan. Di setiap petikan bassku. Di setiap tiupan seruling Cecil. Dan di setiap gesekan senar biolamu. Kita tidak akan melupakannya." potong Ranmaru. Perkataannnya membuat Natsuki terdiam murung dan Cecil tidak berkomentar apapun selagi mobil itu membelah jalanan.

* * *

 **~Only Me~**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Reiji menangis rewel di saat semua Jinguji dewasa dan para pelayan terlelap pulas. Ren terbangun. Masih dengan keadaan mengantuk dan setengah sadar, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Haruka. Berusaha membangunkan istrinya itu.

"Haru- _chan,_ Rei- _kun_ menangis. Coba kau periksa."

Bukannya bangun, Haruka malah bergumam tidak jelas dan melanjutkan tidur. Meski begitu Ren tetap berusaha mebangunkan Haruka.

"Mmmrrhh... Berisik! Urus saja anakmu itu sendiri. Seharian aku sudah dibuat pusing karenanya." ujar Haruka dalam keadaan mengantuk. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal untuk menghindari suara Reiji dan kembali tidur.

Tidak tahan dengan tangisan Reiji, Ren akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan mengahampiri putranya di _box_ bayi. "Ssssttt... ada apa, jagoan?" Ren menguap. Ia memeriksa keadaan Reiji. Jika buang air atau digigit nyamuk Ren bisa menanganinya. Tapi popok Reiji masih aman dan kulitnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda gatal. Itu artinya hanya satu, bayi itu kehausan. Tangisan Reiji makin keras. "Ssssttt... haus, ya? Sebentar, ya!"

Ren kembali ke ranjang untuk membangunkan Haruka. "Haru- _chan_ , bangun! Rei- _kun_ sepertinya haus. Kau harus menyusuinya." Tapi, Haruka tetap bergeming dan hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Tidak tega dengan keadaan anaknya, Ren mengambil sikap tegas. "Bagun, Haruka! Bangun! Apa kau tidak mendengar Reiji menangis seperti itu?!" Ren menarik paksa Haruka agar terbangun. Kesabarannya mulai menipis. Cara lembut tidak mempan, maka ia akan pakai cara kasar. Dari intonasi suaranya pun dapat diketahui ia tidak sedang ingin berbaik hati. "Dengar baik-baik, jika itu menyangkut Reiji aku tidak akan bermurah hati padamu. Jangan buat aku marah. Bangun!" Haruka mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan terpaksa. Ia menatap Ren dengan perasaan kesal. Setelah memastikan Haruka telah sepenuhnya bangun, Ren mengambil Reiji ke gendongannya dan menyerahkannya pada Haruka untuk disusui.

Hauka menerima Reiji dengan amat terpaksa, ia sendiri merasa terganggu dengan tangisan Reiji yang begitu histeris. "Aku mengorbankan waktu tidurku lalu apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembali tidur? Enak sekali." Saking kesalnya suara Haruka meninggi.

"Jangan berteriak di depan Reiji!" Ren mendesis. Matanya melotot marah pada Haruka. Kesabarannya sudah habis, tapi ia masih berusaha menahan diri.

Haruka benar-benar merasa kesal. Ia menatap Ren dengan rasa benci. Bahkan saat mulai menyusui Reiji, Haruka tidak berminat melihat anaknya sendiri.

Ren berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia pun tidak tega membiarkan Haruka menghadapi tugasnya sendirian. Jahat rasanya jika Haruka kekurangan waktu tidur sementara dirinya terlelap. Sudah menjadi resiko sebagai orang tua yang baru memiliki bayi, terutama bagi sang ibu. Dan Ren tahu, Haruka belum siap menghadapi semua ini.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai dia tenang dan tertidur lagi." Ren berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, mengambil salah satu buku tentang bayi untuk dibacanya selagi Haruka menyusui.

Haruka menatap langit-langit kamar. Ingatannya mamandang jauh pada kilas balik kehidupannya beberapa bulan ke belakang. Kemudian memandang putranya yang berada di dekapannya. Ada rasa sesak di sana. Ia tentu tahu, bagaimanapun bayi kecil ini darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi rasa bencinya pada Ren mengalahkan nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu. Hatinya masih dipenuhi keraguan dan kebimbangan dalam menghadapi hidupnya yang sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To Be Continued=**

* * *

 **Haaaaiii, Renma balik lagi bawa lanjutan Only Me! '-')/ Maaf ya _update_ -nya makin gak teratur :" Jadi di sini Ren berkorban ya demi keluarga kecilnya. Biar nggak cuma Haruka yang mimpinya dikorbanin :" Iya, cuma segitu. Cuma tentang Ren yang mutusin keluar dari industri hiburan. ******Well, Renma bingung T.T** Ya mungkin setelah ini bakal masuk ke _arc_ baru aja :3  
**

 **Hey hoo kalian! TvT)/**

 **Ichiro Vava:** Ya, makanya milih dia jadi bayi, karena ga ketulung kyodnya xD Terima kasih sudah menunggu :D

 **Cam3li4:** Wkwkwkwk ke sini-sininya makin lama, ya x'D Renma terserang virus mager nih :"

 **Yoshimura Arai** : uuunnncchh yg menunggu akhirnya kedatangan yang ditunggu :3 Makasih lho~

 **RunaFia:** Haloooo di sini saya mau balas komen. Waaahh senang sekali sukses bikin pembaca jadi benci Ren :3 /garukdinding /digampar. Dirimu gak sendiri kok huehue, soalnya Haruka juga benci dia, Syo juga :v Hehe, ini nih, ini... hasbumu mati mba :v /digampar. Jangan bunuh diri dong, artis perempuan di sini cuma Haruka sama Tomochika. Masa Ren punya istri baru Ringo-sensei? :'v Tomochika udah menghilang tertelan plot. Lebih ngaco masa sama neneknya Haruka? /gak

 **Fansnya Tokiya mana suaranyaaaa? Fansnya Camus? Fansnya Ai? Hehe... 15 c _hapter_ dan mereka masih belum muncul? Buat yang penasaran sama ketiga karakter ini, ikutin terus kelanjutan Only Me, ya! ^^**

 _ **OMATASESHIMASHITA! ! !  
Aigatchuu gozaimashitaaaa~**_


End file.
